Across Time
by Edward de Lioncourt
Summary: Three girls from modern times find themselves in the world of middle earth and separated. Unknowingly they are pulled into the lives of different members of the fellowship
1. Beginnings and Ends

**A/N: I do this story out of pure enjoyment and I may make some fans mad by posting this story. So, I accept all forms of reviews but if you do not like the story then you do not have to read it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Lord of the Rings characters based off Tolkien's creation nor do I make profit from this story. **

**My characters:**

**Jessica**

**Kristy**

**Indi**

**Chapter One**

**Beginnings and Ends**

_I amar prestar aen. _

_Han matho ne nen. _

_Han mathon ned cae. _

_A han noston ned gwilith. _

The sun rose over the small boring town that was the world of our new members of this story. Three girls who lived in a small one bedroom apartment in the middle of New Zealand. The eldest being the most hard and boring, to conclude the reasoning behind this is her younger sibling resided within her dwelling.

With an annoyed groan the older of the three, Jessica, rolled onto her back the hardwood floor creaking under her weight. She was average height, thin, with long shaggy blonde hair that fell just to her shoulders. Squinting at the ceiling she turned her head to look at the closed bedroom door from under the legs of the couch. She could hear the two younger girls squeaking about something on the television before loud shouts in another language was followed.

"Hey!" she shouted. Instantly the sound died and the two girls rushed out of the room already dressed, prepared for work. Together the three ran an archery and gun range just down the road from their home.

"Morning Jess!" her younger sister said hovering over her face, while her best friend Indi plopped on the couch.

"Kristy?" Jessica whispered.

"Yea?" Kristy asked her brow furrowing in worry.

"How long is she going to be here?" Jessica said glaring to Indi who laid with her legs hanging off the arms of the couch with a grin on her face.

"You know you love me," Indi chimed.

"Go to work, both of you," Jessica ordered rolling onto her stomach and pushing herself up onto her feet.

"You know that just cause we are 18 now doesn't mean we want to work!" Kristy grumbled grabbing their equipment. Jessica gave them both a warning glare, walking into the bedroom and entering the shower.

"Bitch," Indi whispered. Kristy smiled and together the two friends left the small but happy apartment.

_The world is changed. _

_I feel it in the water. _

_I feel it in the earth. _

_I smell it in the air. _

_Much that once was is lost, _

_For none now live who remember it._

The small group of practicing teens, hoping to better their shots for hunting season took aim in the range's open space while the three girls continued on their daily business for the weekend.

"You know graduation is coming up," Indi said.

"And you're leaving?" Jessica asked.

"I was thinking I would get a real job," Indi shot back.

"Good then you'll move out," Jessica replied.

"I think you two were sisters and I wasn't," Kristy replied rolling her eyes, polishing the gun. Jessica smiled rushing over to her younger sister, jerking her into a forceful hug. The younger sister was much taller than her older, with long curly blonde hair that fell to her knees. Often pulled back into a ponytail, the younger got the mistaken appearance for being older. Indi however was the same height with long shoulder blade length hair, each girl was thin.

"But I love you so much!" Jessica yelled squeezing her sister.

"How much for an hour?" a young girl asked.

"ID," Jessica automatically replied.

"Here you go," the girl said happily. "I just turned 18."

"Happy birthday!" Kristy and Indi shouted in unison.

_It began with the forging of the Great Rings. _

_Three were given to the Elves, immortal, wisest and fairest of all beings._

_Seven to the Dwarf-Lords, great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls. _

_And nine, nine rings were gifted to the race of Men, who above all else desire power. _

_For within these rings was bound the strength and the will to govern each race. _

_But they were all of them deceived, for another ring was made. _

It took no more then ten hours before the girls could close the store and begin the drive home, however, Indi had other plans. Taking the keys from the older woman she smiled jumping in the drivers seat.

"I don't think I would want you to drive my jeep," Jessica yelled.

"Why not?" Indi asked feigning hurt.

"Get out of my car," Jessica warned.

"Just let her drive," Kristy said annoyed with her sibling.

"Whatever," Jessica said climbing into the passenger.

"Hey," Kristy whined. "I wanted the front."

"Not with her driving. If something happens I am going to make sure she dies before we do," Jessica threatened.

"Yea yea yea," Indi said with a wave of her hand. The roar of the engine and the girls were off. Jessica and Kristy screaming all the way.

"Please make her stop!" Kristy cried as she cut another corner to close.

"Seat belt!" Jessica yelled to her sister as she pulled on the bar above her head.

"You guys are over reacting," Indi yelled over the wind.

"Look out!" Jessica yelled as a small lamb darted in the road. Indi cut the wheel to the left and together all three flew off the cliff. Jessica's hands instantly letting go over the bar and connecting with the length of Indi's neck. Intent on strangling the younger girl before their untimely death, impact never seemed to take place. Just darkness.

_Deep in the land of Mordor, _

_in the Fires of Mount Doom, _

_the Dark Lord Sauron forged in secret a master ring to control all others, _

_and into this ring he poured his cruelty, _

_his malice and his will to dominate all life. _

_One ring to rule them all._

The world swirled into view before Kristy's eyes, long pale faces stared at her, the white light flooding around them.

"Oh my god, I'm dead. Indi killed me!" Kristy cried.

The foreign being looked at one another and laughed before touching her face as if checking her temperature. Flenching away automatically, she tried to gather her thoughts, when a young woman came in almost magically. Kristy shielded her eyes away from the light that radiated off of this being.

"Suilaid..." the person whispered. Her brown hair flowed around her like a halo.

"Wonderful, I'm stuck in a heaven with no english," Kristy grumbled causing the woman to smile at her. She sat up, coming to realize that she herself was on a very comfortable bed.

"Pedich Edhellen?" a young man asked with the same colored brown hair. A second man who looked identical to the first stepped closer.

"Heniach nin?" he questioned.

"Do you speak english?" Kristy asked moving off the opposite side of the bed to put space between her and the foreign people. They all looked to one another with a gentle smile, her eyes coming to focus on their pointed ears? Wait...I must be dreaming! A loud laugh erupted from the young girl. Of course she was dreaming! She was probably safe in a hospital with Jessica and Indi worrying for her to wake up. She turned to leave the room and find a way to wake herself up when she felt a body blocking her.

"Man mathach?" he asked his voice holding an air of authority.

"Please someone speak english!" Kristy cried out.

"I apologize for my family. It is not often we find a woman that hails from the realm of men," the young girl said quickly walking around the bed toward her. Kristy moved away from her and the three men watching her.

"Your tongue is not our first and we must often correct ourselves," one of the twins said to her.

"Who no what are you people?" Kristy asked.

"Have you never-"

"The race of men believe we have already passed, I believe. We are elves my lady," the older man answered.

"Elves?" Kristy asked with a scoffing tone.

"Aye," the other twin said.

"Really? Then where am I?" she asked.

"Why Rivendell. We found you in the forest. My name is Elladan and that is my brother Elrohir. My sister Arwen and my father Elrond," the elf introduced.

"Where the fuck did I dream this up?" Kristy whispered backing up to the wall. Her back sliding down it till she came to sit upon the ground.

_One by one, the free lands of Middle-Earth fell to the power of the Ring,_

_but there were some who resisted. _

_A last alliance of Men and Elves marched against the armies of Mordor,_

_and on the very slopes of Mount Doom, _

_they fought for the freedom of Middle-Earth. _

_Victory was near, but the power of the ring could not be undone._

_It was in this moment, _

_when all hope had faded, that Isildur, son of the king, _

_took up his father's sword._

"Where did he come from?" a voice whispered pulling at her baggy blue jeans as if they were rags and were disgusting. Jessica groaned and rolled over, a bright light in her eyes as she tried to focus.

"Who are you man?" the voice said again nudging her ribs.

"Fuck off Indi," Jessica threatened.

"I repeat my question," the voice said and Jessica opened her eyes. She was indeed surround by strange and unusual looking men. Each clad in armor as if ready for war.

"Oh god...I've been drafted!" Jessica screamed.

"Calm yourself lad. There is no war. We slained the orcs that were carrying you," the man laughed.

"Lad?" Jessica questioned before glancing down at her body. Her back clothing concealed all aspects of her womanhood. With her short shaggy hair in a disarray she surely looked similar if not identical to a man. Her mouth turned into a shape of an 'O' as she looked over at the men.

"What is your name?" they asked.

"Where am I? Who are you? Why are you dressed like that?" Jessica questioned immediately ignoring theirs.

"I'm Boromir son of Denethor and this is my younger brother Faramir. We hail from Gondor. We were sent to save a village from the orcs that were being sent to attack, surely you know of such tidings. Unless you do not hail from here," the eldest said.

"Oh, well...I am lost. See my name is uh...Jesse? Yea Jesse," Jessica said quickly.

"Where do you hail from?" the younger brother said.

"Not from here obvious," Jessica grumbled pulling her knees up to rest her chin on them.

"Where are you heading," Boromir asked.

"I have no idea. I need to find my younger sister. She must be lost too. Was there a young girl who was taller than me near me?" she asked.

"No, just you lad," Faramir said clamping his hand on her shoulder causing Jessica to fall over.

"Oi, how old are you boy?" Boromir laughed.

"No more than fifteen surely!" Faramir joked, their band joining into their taunting.

" Can you just point me in a direction near a stream and I'll just follow that," Jessica asked.

"Why a stream?" Faramir asked.

"She will go toward water too. We are not smart but we know that water brings food and something to keep up hydrated," Jessica lied simply wanting to get away from these strange men.

"Nonsense we are on band. You can travel with us until you find your sibling then you may choose to stay or take your leave," Boromir offered.

"Come let's suit you up. Your clothing is much to odd!" Faramir laughed.

_Sauron, enemy of the free peoples of Middle-Earth, was defeated. _

_The Ring passed to Isildur, who had this one chance to destroy evil forever, _

_but the hearts of men are easily corrupted. _

_And the ring of power has a will of its own. _

_It betrayed Isildur, to his death._

"Bilbo... what is it?" a small voice asked waking Indi from her most humorous nightmare of torturing her room mate Jessica. A smile spread across her face as she thought it was Jessica coming to pick her up, swinging her arm she felt her arm make contact with a face.

With a triumphant laugh she shot up looking around at the green hills surrounding her that appeared in her range. Her eyes looking around more closely she soon realized that she was indeed not near her home.

"Where am I?" she asked. "Jessica? Kristy?"

"Who are you?" a young boy asked with a goofy smile.

"Give her some air Frodo," an old man said.

"Sorry!" the young boy named as Frodo said.

"I'm Bilbo Baggins and this is Frodo Baggins," the old man said with a smile.

"Indi..." Indi whispered rising to her feet finding that she was much taller than the two men. She blushed and tried to hold in her laughter at the thought that she met midgets. Getting the mean jokes out of her head she had to figure out where she was.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"Why the shire," Frodo chirped.

"We were on our way to my home to prepare for my birthday party when we came across you," Bilbo stated.

"Oh...where is the Shire?" Indi asked.

"Were you kidnapped?" Frodo asked concerned.

"Perhaps you should talk to Gandalf he knows a great deal more than me," Biblo said as Frodo helped the young girl to her feet.

"Um...ok?" Indi whispered.

"You can even attend my party if you like!" Bilbo laughed.

"He is turning 111 today," Frodo whispered.

"Oh my god! You look good!" Indi exclaimed.

_Sauron, the enemy of the free peoples of Middle-Earth, was defeated. _

_The Ring passed to Isildur, _

_who had this once chance to destroy evil forever. _

_But the hearts of Men are easily corrupted._

_And the ring of power has a will of its own._

_It betrayed Isildur, to his death. _

_And some things that should not have been forgotten were lost. _

_History became legend, legend became myth. _

_And for two and a half thousand years, the ring passed out of all knowledge. Until, when chance came, it ensnared a new bearer._

**Author's Note: Ok so this is going to be the end of the first chapter! Let me know what everyone thinks I will be working on this story and one other so the more reviews I get the more I'll be favoring the other story! **

**I know everyone does the cross overs but I'm hoping to make my different enough to stand out! So suggestions or ideas are always welcome or if you would like to see something in this story just let me know and I promise I will work it into my chapters!**

**Also for those who do not know elvish! Well here are the translations for you because I am not a completely horrible author! haha.**

**Suilaid...Greetings**

**Pedich Edhellen...Do you speak Elvish?**

**Heniach nin...Do you understand me?**

**Man mathach...How do you feel?**


	2. A long day

**Author's Note: Alright first chapter of both of my new stories up and hopefully the second chapter keeps every one of you all the more interested. Sooo...let's see what will happen with the fellowship now that the girls are unleashed in their world.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**A long day**

_Yenillor morne _

_tulinte i quettar _

_Tercano Nuruva._

"Yeah, I can change on my own please just give me some privacy!" Jessica yelled turning her back to the men who all laughed as they their her garments. Closing her eyes she began to pray by some miracle that she could get away from them long enough to change, where ever she was she did not want to be discovered as a woman and then be killed for it, or worse!

"Alright lad," Boromir chuckled sending his men away who were also in fits of laughter by the young man's modesty. "Do you have many wounds to hide?"

"I...just am not...um..." Jessica whispered trying to think of something manly to say. "Not as fit as your men and they make fun of me now. When I take of my shirt they will surely laugh harder at my expense." Keeping her eyes closed she listened to the man laugh once more she sighed.

"Is that all man?" Boromir exclaimed walking up to the young man, clamping a hand upon his shoulder, causing Jessica to dip from the power behind the simple gesture. "How old are you boy?"

"22," Jessica answered gritting her teeth as she looked over the odd forms of clothing while she tried to form a plan to change since the man had made no movement in leaving her to her privacy.

"You are very young. Have you seen war yet?" Boromir asked moving around Jessica to set in front of her, his back to her as he starred off at the entrance of the cave that they had camped down in. Jessica took this moment to quickly throw her shirt off, grabbing hold of the tunic and putting it on. Boromir turned to see her tying the top quickly before grabbing the second layer. Boromir grabbed the rest of the upper garments.

"Raise your arms, you dress to slow. We need to move on back to the kingdom, father has requested out appearance," Boromir stated as Jessica closed her eyes once more taking a deep breath and raised her arms. To her surprise Boromir dressed her without his hands ever once touching her body. Tossing her the trousers he turned back to the entrance.

"Can you manager the rest on your own?" he laughed before leaving. With a heavy sigh Jessica quickly dressed herself, before joining the group who cheered and clapped for the young man who wore the Gondor emblem in place of the foreign clothing.

"Alright men, move out!" Faramir ordered as he joined Jessica at her side. Boromir smiled before tossing a large shield toward the young girl, the weight alone was enough to knock the 21st century being off her feet and onto the ground. The group of Gondorian men all gazing at her with intent interest.

"Sorry, I was not expecting that," Jessica lied standing on her feet before trying to lift the shield. Faramir let out a laugh, helping her to her feet while hooking up her weapons so that if they were ever to be attacked she would have a defense. Jessica huffing under the extract weight now placed upon her shoulders, she began to move with the group praying her sister could hold her own ground where ever she may be.

_Hlasta! Quetis _

_Ilfirimain _

"So you know not where your family and friends are?" Arwen asked seating herself upon the mattress of the girl's bed, Kristy starring at her with watery eyes as the worst of thoughts came to surface. Arwen rushed into trying to calm the girl before the tears could roll down her cheeks.

"I don't know," Kristy wailed as the tears flowed freely to the dismay of the elf before her. Arwen placed a gentle hand on her shoulder trying to think of a simple subject that could hopefully change the attitude swaying through the room.

"What are these strange garments you wear?" Arwen asked.

"My clothes?" Kristy questioned looking down at her skinny jeans, long sleeve pink and purple shirt, her hair pulled into a pony tail as always.

"How about we fit you into something more...excellent for a lady?" Arwen suggested with a happy smile.

"Manen nalyë?" Elrohir greeted entering the room, Arwen turned with a smile still planted firmly upon her face. She glanced at Kristy trying to find the best way to include the girl who could not understand them in the conversation.

"Man, good," Arwen said looking back to Kristy who nodded.

"Goheno nin, Forgive me," Elrohir said with a swift bow to Kristy.

"There you are my brother! I have been looking all over for you," Elladan exclaimed walking into room that seemed to be a magnet to any elf walking by.

"You two are so nosey. Go about your business. You shall be able to talk with her at dinner!" Arwen laughed before rising up off the bed, taking Kristy's hand and leading her out of the room. The twins watching their sister turn the corner and leave from their sights.

"So this is the main entrance, over here is where you are going to get the dresses to help you feel more comfortable with my people," Arwen said kindly pushing open a door down the hall from Kristy's room. Kristy was in amazement when she was able to see the full beauty that was Rivendell. Everything was so open and tranquil. Long pillars stretched out over the entrance hall way, that broke off into the many rooms that consisted in Rivendell, Kristy was lucky enough to be right around the corner. She came to the conclusion that Arwen must have arranged it so she could not get lost.

"To left there," Arwen said pointing to the door just up at the end of the hall to the right of the seamstress. "That is the dining hall where we will see my family and the rest of the elves that reside in Imladris."

"I thought you said we were in Rivendell?" Kristy asked confused as they entered the seamstress who instantly expressed her excitement at the challenge of having to fit a human woman for once. Dragging Kristy by the wrist to the center of the room, the woman danced around her like an excited fairy. Her long blonde hair fell to her back, her bright blue eyes met Kristy's gray ones every so often.

"Man eneth lín?" she asked her found sounded like a children's lullaby. Kristy simply starred at the woman, hoping she would start to translate or that Arwen would. Speaking of Arwen, she turned to look for her newly acquired friend to find that she was indeed alone.

"O man dôr túliel le?" she asked another question her eyes growing curious as she smiled happily stripping Kristy from her unusual clothing, Kristy quickly trying to stop the hands that seemed to magically appear and disappear.

"Pedich Edhellen? Heniach nin?" she said taking a long green cloth and wrapping it around Kristy's form. The human girl refusing to let the hands of the seamstress take away her undergarments.

"Uhh, english?" Kristy asked.

"Forgive me!" she laughed as she set to work sewing. "My name is Adonnenniel."

"Oh, I'm Kristy," Kristy replied.

_Corma turien te_

_Corma tuvien_

_Corma tultien te_

_Huines se nutien._

"So you are from the future?" Gandalf asked looking at the girl in front of him as Indi became twitchy with hope of being able to go home soon. She liked her newly acquired midget friends but she missed her old friends back at home.

"Yes," Indi said.

"I suggest we go to Rivendell," Gandalf answered.

"At least stay for Bilbo's birthday," Frodo said quickly not wanting the strange and foreign girl to leave just yet. Indi looked at him and his hopeful eyes, she nodded and he gave an excited yay.

"Why don't you show her around? I have much to discuss with Gandalf," Bilbo said with a cheerful smile. "Only a few more hours!" Frodo smiled sadly at Bilbo, he had already had a conversation with Gandalf himself and the old wizard had made sure not to say something that was not to be said yet. This depressed the young hobbit but with the gaining of a new friend he pushed his thoughts to the side.

"Come we can go get a pint!" Frodo said. "Sam, Merry and Pippin are sure to be there."

"A pint?" Indi asked as she followed the hobbit outside. Together the pair made their way down through Bag end, toward the shop Indi came to the decision to be a bar. There she met the other three hobbits who she came enjoy the company of Pippin, he was the male version of her in her mind. For hours the small group talked to Indi, helping her learn as much about hobbits in time for the great celebration.

"Let's go," Sam said finally looking at the setting sun.

"We got to go," Pippin announced.

"Where to?" Frodo asked.

"We have to visit Gandalf's tent," Merry answered.

"What for?" Indi questioned.

"You will see," the pair answered in unison. Frodo and Indi shot one another a questioning glance, rising from their seats they made their way to the center of the celebration where Bilbo was making his rounds to everyone. Indi stayed close to Frodo, as he too made his rounds meeting with all the guest, together they drank their beer, dancing and having fun.

"What's wrong with Sam?" Indi asked tripping over Frodo's feet. The hobbit laughed and looked to his friend.

"He likes Rosie," he said leaving Indi's side to look after Sam. Indi however noticed her favorite hobbit being dragged by Gandalf in a blanket of soot and debris. Cocking her head to the side she made her way over to them but was stopped by the giant wizard.

"Let them do their chores, Bilbo is about to give a speech," Gandalf said pointing toward the group where Frodo was screaming for a speech, Indi made her way back over to him. Pushing and squeezing her way through hobbits without stepping on their feet, glancing up just in time to see the older hobbit disappear.

"What the fuck?" Indi exclaimed falling over onto a Brandywine.

"Hey!"

"Sorry!"

"Indi!" Frodo yelled rushing to her side.

"What just happened?" Indi asked. Frodo looked at her sadly before shrugging his shoulders.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Alright second chapter is up and the journey is under construction! I did not want to bore you guys why restating the movie since all of you have already seen the movie or read the book or like myself both!<strong>

**Elvish:**

Manen nalyë?... How are you?

Man eneth lín?...What's your name?

O man dôr túliel le?...From what land do you come?

Pedich Edhellen? Heniach nin?... Do you speak Elvish? Do you understand me?

* * *

><p><em><strong>CeresMaria: <strong>_Thank you for the review and the suggestions! I made the changes and I don't need lots of reviews but yours made me happy ^_^, I hope this chapter does not disappoint!


	3. Concerning Hobbits

**Author's Note: **

**Ok so with the request of a reviewer I am going to make this a long chapter which means lots of humor and details! Prepare for the journey to begin in this one! This chapter mainly focuses on the hobbits in the shire as well as their trip to Rivendell. And I will stop my rambling and get on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

**Concerning Hobbits**

_Manen elyë tíra minna nya hendi,_

_Ve láta ennyn mittanya elyë undu_

_Minna nya endë, mas I harya natolo_

_Tér gwan, pen a fëa, nya súlë fúmë_

Frodo and Indi glanced at one another as they tried to figure out the disappearance of his guardian, they continued to stay with the group for the finals of the celebration to not be rude.

"What do you think happened?" Indi asked walking beside Frodo who seemed to drag his feet along the earth, eyes plastered to the ground as if deep in thought. Indi could tell something was on his mind though he probably did not trust her enough to confide with.

"Can I tell you something without you thinking it is something off," Frodo whispered as they made his way home to Bag End.

"Of course," Indi replied in excitement, moving closer and bending so that she could be ear level with the little hobbit, who looked as if he now did not want to say what was on his mind.

"I think that Bilbo is up to something," he finally said quickly, causing Indi to have to think on the words he spoke so quickly. His house was no more than ten seconds away, meaning the conversation was now over till they could see what was behind the door.

"Gandalf?" Indi and Frodo question in unison upon entry to the small home. Indi just the right height to not need to bend over. Frodo walked over to the wizard with worry written across his face, the older man gave a small nod.

"He is gone isn't he?" Frodo asked in a whisper.

"He has left you bag end," Gandalf replied turning from the open flame. Holding out an envelope that had been sealed with wax, Indi peering over the small hobbit's shoulder. It looked like nothing of importance but the demeanor of the elder before them said otherwise.

"What is so important about a ring?" Indi asked as Frodo let the one ring rest in his hand. She watched as Frodo picked the golden piece between his index and thumb to watch it as Gandalf turned his back to them.

"Do you see anything?" Gandalf asked.

"No." Frodo answered still gazing at it, turning it for Indi to see. "Wait..."

"Yeah," Indi whispered watching as the inscription began to appear. "What does it say?" She looked to Frodo who clearly was trying in vain to understand what the weird scripture was.

"It's a form of elvish but I can not read it," Frodo said.

"Not many can," Gandalf said. Gandalf grabbed another envelope holding it open for Frodo to drop the ring in. He quickly sealed it and then marked it with the same wax seal as the previous one, Frodo and Indi watching him cautiously, unaware of the journey they were about to embark on.

"The ring is your now. Keep it out of sight and safe," Gandalf replied to their questioning looks.

"Where are you going?" Frodo asked finally as Gandalf hurriedly to gather his things.

"I have some things I must see to," Gandalf answered.

"What things?" Indi asked, Gandalf gave her a warning glare.

"Questions. Questions that need answering," Gandalf replied.

"But you have only just arrived!" Frodo cried. "I don't understand..." Gandalf stopped at the door to turning to look sadly at them.

"Neither do I. Keep it secret," he whispered bend closer to the young hobbit. "Keep it safe." With the parting words the wizard left the pair wondering what had just transpired.

* * *

><p>Kristy<p>

_Quëmas yelwa, mennai elyë tuv ta_

_Ennas ah tegi ten ad bar..._

_(eccoita mír ama)_

Kristy appeared in the main entrance after many hours of the seamstress poking and prodding her body with needles, she was finally released much to her excitement. She rushed from the room and looked around the main hall, not quite remembering if she was suppose to be some where.

"Looking for my sister?" Elrohir asked walking up, Kristy narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Are you like stalking me?" she asked poking her finger into his chest. The elf raised and elegant eyebrow at the human girl, a breath taking smile appearing on his face as his musical laughter filled the hall.

"Stalk?" he laughed.

"Yes. You always come around!" she yelled.

"I do live here. I am free to walk the halls as I please," he replied with a grin as Kristy's cheeks turned a light pink at the realization he was correct.

"My you look beautiful!" Arwen cried rushing up to the young girl. Kristy glanced over Arwen in her light purple flowing dress in comparison to her pure white one.

"I feel like I'm in a wedding," Kristy confessed.

"Why ever so?" Arwen asked, the golden vines carefully stitched into her fabric, danced from the skirt of her dress up to the bodice and down the sleeves, making the human pass almost for an elf.

"She believes I am stalking her," Elrohir interrupted.

"It does appear you are, dear brother. Are you taken with her?" Arwen asked with a hopeful smile. It had been sometime since she had chosen her beloved though her brother neglected to find love themselves.

"Of course not," Elrohir scoffed walking away. Turning his head over his shoulder he added. "She is human."

"Well how about a big giant fu-" Kristy was cut short as Arwen gripped her arm and pulled her out the entrance of the main hall and into the sun light of the beautiful outdoors. Kristy's jaw once again found itself hanging open as she tried to take in the beautiful of Rivendell.

"Let us talk about where you are from," Arwen said with a smile, curious to know more about this stranger before her father's banquet. Together the girls walked throughout Rivendell, though Kristy did not want to speak much she noticed the elven maiden was enjoying talking about all she could with her.

"So, why is your brother stalking me?" Kristy asked.

"I think he fancies you," Arwen answered happily eying her brother from across the way, who quickly ducked behind the tree as if he were not seen by his sister. He was still unnoticed by the human, he himself could admit he harbored no feelings for the girl, if anything he found her annoying but he was curious about where she had fallen from when they had discovered her in the woods that faithful day.

"What do you do from you home?" Arwen asked.

"Well my sister owns a range store," Kristy answered, seeing the puzzled look on Arwen's face she continued to answer her silent question. "It is like place to practice long range uh weapons?" The elf's face lit up at the mention of something she knew.

"You know archery? Come we must test your skills!" Arwen exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Jessica<p>

_Eccoita mír ama nedh_

_Eccoita mír ama nedh_

_Cân nya eneth ah nin uin ir dûr_

Jessica's chest heaved in pain as she was unable to take the armor anymore, she began to pray that by some miracle what ever god was watching her laughing would have some mercy and take her pain away! She stared at the sky above and looked over to Faramir who was constantly watching her with suspecting eyes.

"What?" she huffed shifting the shield on her back.

"You have never had a days work in your life have you lad?" Faramir asked. He moved in closer to Jessica causing her alarm to raise automatically her mind went to the worst case scenario, they be head her and leave her to die in the field!

"I work yes, but not with heavy equipment," Jessica retorted in annoyance bouncing the shield on her back once more.

"We are almost there," Boromir called back to the two. Jessica sighed happily ready to lay down and relax, the captain she learned was the son of a King of some sort and they were not able to rest until the urgent message was completed. She also learned that traveling on her own was not the best of ideas, she was no longer in her time. Whenever she figured out the time period she would be able to predict what had happened to her, and then even more decide if her sister and friend were thrown into the mess she was.

"How much longer?" she grumbled when Faramir slapped her on the arm causing the girl to fall heavier to the side. The man to her left laughed, she glared at Faramir coming up with the idea that the man may know the truth and was intent on torturing her. She opened her mouth to say something when the large walls of the kingdom came into view.

"Oh shit," Jessica whispered as the towers loomed over her, she knew for a fact now that she was not in her own time. What world still had a fully function castle with men in armor? None!

"Are you well Jesse?" Boromir asked slowing down to the girl who had now fallen far beyond the group. He knew the lad was getting tired but this was not just tired, this seemed like something else.

"Yes, just damn!" Jessica gawked her head cranking back as she tried to take in the whole view.

"Come my father awaits," Boromir stated as they entered to a roaring crowd, with a King standing high upon a platform as if to greet them.

"My sons!" Denethor called his arms extended to the sky as he descended down to the returning men with a warm and happy smile upon his face. The crowd continued to cheer the young Prince Boromir's name forgetting entirely of the young Faramir. Jessica watched as the pained look crept over his face, she moved closer to try to comfort him but remember all to quickly when the passing question that she was thought of as a man.

"And who is this lad?" Denethor noticing an extra man to his army.

"This Jesse, he hails from a laid near the water. He is on the hunt for his sister," Boromir answered as all eyes turned to Jessica who was intently looking at Faramir whose eyes now turned to her. Jessica glanced around her looking at the large group of people her face turning a deep shade of red.

"Uh...hello?" she whispered in a meek voice.

"You are not but a child! Pray tell how you lost your sister lad!" Denethor laughed wrapping his arm around Jessica who instantly sunk under the newly applied weight. Denethor glanced over his shoulder to his sons before yelling. "Come let us eat. This lad is much to skinny and I have much to talk to you about Boromir."

"Father it was Faramir that-"

"Nonsense! Let us go inside!" Denethor called.

* * *

><p>Indi<p>

_Cân nya eneth ah nin uin ir dûr_

_bid nya sercë ana nornoro_

_Mennai I tolo ilat_

Gandalf's return signaled for the young hobbits to begin their leave of Bag End, however, Gandalf found that Indi would need to see Elrond as well and sent her along.

"So..." Indi whispered as they walked along the road. "Where or What is Rivendell?"

"The home of the elves," Sam replied as if that were an odd question to be asking. Indi looked over at the hobbit with a glare.

"Look just cause you didn't get laid does not mean you have to be an ass to me," she retorted as they continued to walk and Indi gasping in awe over everything, she glared and yelled at Frodo every time she caught him smiling at her like she was a child. Suddenly Sam to an abrupt halt, Indi and Frodo turning to look at him curiously.

"If I take one more step. This will be the farthest I have ever been from home," Sam announced causing Indi to burst out laughing and the young hobbit to glare at her.

"You are so gay," Indi laughed turning around to continue on the walk.

"Come on Sam," Frodo said clamping a hand on Sam's shoulder hoping the little bit of comfort would push his friend forward.

"Who lives there?" Indi asked as they came upon Farmer Maggot's home.

"Oh that's-" Frodo was thrown of his feet as a body came barreling into him.

"Frodo! Merry look who is it is Frodo Baggins!" Pippin exclaimed with a goofy grin.

"Hello Frodo," Merry said as he came barreling out right behind Pippin. Both hobbits smiled at their cousin before throwing their stolen goods into the arms of Indi and Sam's unsuspecting arms.

"Run!" Pippin and Merry yelled as they took off upon hearing a gun fired.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Ok I think if it got any longer some reader's may be bored or perhaps way to into the story lol<strong>.

**Erokh:** I am glad that you like the story line so far. But it will get far better once the journey takes place and the girls are not in their elements of somewhat comfort lol

**CeresMaria:** The discovery of Jessica will not be just yet but do put some faith in me it shall be quite humorous. Hope this was long enough for you!


	4. Ill Tidings

**Author Note: I apologize for the delay on this update but in good news for my reviews and my many subscribers out there! This one should turn out to be one of the longest chapters yet! So I hope you are not bored! I have many stories that I have been posting all over the place in the internet world trying to build my name up ^_^.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

**Ill Tidings**

"Ledge!" Indi shouted coming to a halt, stepping to the side out of instinct she watched as Frodo tried in vain to stop only to have Merry and Pippin crash into them. All barely catching their balance before Sam came crashing into the three, sending them over the cliff. Indi began to laugh when Frodo's hand snaked out holding onto her wrist, dragging her down with them.

"Let go!" Indi screamed as the small group hurtled down toward the ground. Merry and Pippin landing very close to the pile of dung but with luck missing it. However, Indi was not so luck she landed ass first into said pile.

"Ew," the all groaned as Indi tried to understand their face expressions.

"What?" she asked before turning to glance down. "Oh my god!" She screamed quickly jumping to her feet, tears springing to her eyes.

"I think we should get off the road," Frodo said to Indi who was pulling at his cloak. He looked at her before taking it off, handing it too her and announcing once more that they should get off the road.

"Now!" he finally yelled jumping over a large tree root that was twisted and formed the perfect hiding spot. Indi and the hobbits quickly following, the cries of horses ringing in the air as their hoofs galloped quickly in their direction.

"Shh," Frodo whispered placing a finger over Indi's now trembling lip still clearly upset that she landed in a pile of dung. The world around them seemed to grown dim in the darkness as the wraiths made their appearance. The hobbits tried to squish together but voted to move as far as possible from the rank smell of Indi.

The long iron clad hand crept over the wooden root, the bugs fleeing from the dark energy all the quickly, causing Indi to scream, jumping away from the insects. She looked up at the wraith that watched her closely, another shriek erupted from her.

"What the fuck are you!" she cried out turning to run when another appeared. With an annoyed glare the hobbits quickly grabbed their stuff making a run for it. Sam grabbing hold of Indi's hand as he dragged the young girl with them.

"Did you see that?" Indi exclaimed looking back over her shoulder to see the horses gaining on them quickly

"Why did you have to scream?" Pippin yelled.

"Here!" Frodo order ducking under the trees. Crawling on their hands and knees they went through the shrubs out of reach by horse by the wraiths. Constantly looking to their back the small group rushed their way through the forest when Indi suddenly stopped.

"What is that sound?" she whispered.

"What sound?" the hobbits asked nervously. The backed up to the smelly girl as she looked around as if on que three out of the seven wraiths passed before them smelling for any sign of the group. Due to the stench on Indi's butt their certain smell was over masked.

"Frodo what's going on?" Pippin asked as Frodo looked to his friends.

"Sam, Indi and I must leave the Shire. We are heading for Bree," he answered quietly.

"Right...Buckleberry Ferry...Follow me," Merry announced as the wraiths returned to their steads, rushing off in another direction. Together the group takes off running toward the ferry where they hope they will be safe.

"Here the come!" Indi shouted as a wraith came bursting through the thick foliage. The adrenaline of the chase causing Indi to trip over her own feet, with an annoyed groan Sam stopped to help her up.

"Almost there," Merry announced as they jumped the approaching fence, the ferry in sight. With triumphant smiles none noticed Frodo slowly lagging behind. Jumping onto the ferry Merry prepared to shove off as they realized Frodo was not with them.

"Frodo get your ass over here!" Indi shouted from the top of her lungs. Frodo made a life deciding leap crashing into Indi and knocking her into the water.

"At least she won't smell any more," Sam laughed.

"How far to the nearest crossing?" Frodo huffed out of breath.

"Brandywine bridge...twenty miles," Merry announced to the relief of Indi, who climbed back onto the ferry to lay back.

"Jessica can never said I don't exercise now," Indi said ignoring the bewildered expressions of the four hobbits.

* * *

><p>"I know how to use a bow," Kristy told Arwen as she waved the elf maiden off grabbing hold of the long bow. The string pulled tighter than any string her sister had done, her brow furrowed as she notched her arrow, pulling back the string.<p>

"Careful!" Arwen called, her warnings going unnoticed. Eye level with the shaft of the arrow she quickly released aiming for the center of the target. She watched the arrow curve down slicing through the earth.

"Oh my god!" Kristy screamed looking at her wrist that now oozed blood, the skin pulled away from where the string of the bow sliced through her clothing and into her.

"I tried to warn you," Arwen said wincing as the girl began to wail in pain. She dropped to her knees holding onto her wrist as if it were dead weight now.

"Let's get you to the healers," Arwen laughed wrapping her long slender hand around Kristy's waist lifting her with ease and dragging her toward the healers. Elrohir making his appearance known as they passed him in the hall way.

"I thought you could do archery?" he laughed in a taunting tone as Kristy stopped her screaming to glare at him. Arwen rolled her eyes trying to encourage the young human to keep moving, she knew human did not heal like elves.

"Fuck you!" Kristy yelled moving away from Arwen to approach the twin she was now coming to despise.

"I am afraid I do not understand that word," Elrohir replied with a smile.

"It means go away!" Kristy said deciding not to explain the phrase to the annoying being before her.

"Elrohir please silence your tongue. She is injured," Arwen said trying to coax the girl down the hall just a little more.

"Do you even know what you have done wrong?" Elrohir asked.

"What is going on here?" Elrond asked approaching the small gathering that was occurring in his hall way.

"I am afraid this is my fault father," Arwen confessed. At the confused look of her father she continued on in her explanation. "I wanted to see her skills in archery. I assume her bows are different than the elves. She released and..." her eyes wandered to the wound of their newly acquired guest.

"Take her to the healer's immediately," Elrond ordered glaring at his son for causing a halt in the journey toward the help the human needed.

"I hate your brother," Kristy grumbled as she was carried away.

"He is really kind just something about you brings out his...mischievous side," Arwen consoled. Kristy narrowed her eyes at the woman helping her, before looking at her wrist.

"That is a lot of blood..." she whispered before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she felt her whole body going limp. Arwen on high alert called to the nearest guard to help her quickly, believing that this girl had less blood than she thought.

* * *

><p>Sitting at the dining hall in the presence of the Steward of Gondor, Jessica made sure to keep her mouth at a tight lock as she was already thankful to be rid of the heavy armor that these men somehow managed to lug around at hours at a time. She could only imagine how painful it must be in war.<p>

Looking at her plan tunic with the symbol of the kingdom she was currently in she was glad that the father of the two brothers offered her a room, she was able to bind her chest to erase any doubt of her womanhood to the young brother, who now continued to stare at her with suspicion.

"So Boromir tells me that you are not from here?" Denethor asked bending on his elbows to look at the young lad before him.

"I am from far away," Jessica said.

"I can tell with such an unique name as Jesse," Denethor said looking to his youngest son who could not pry his eyes off the lad. With a smile he could not help but try to encourage his son in his flirtatious ways.

"Tell, me are you wed?" Denethor asked.

"No," Jessica answered taking a bite out of what she would assume was some kind of pork or so she hoped. She could not bare to think of it as anything else.

"And you have a young sister. What is her age?" Denethor asked.

"20," she replied with a cough trying to sound manly.

"She is not wed?" Denethor presumed.

"No," Jessica confirmed as Boromir's eyes seemed to lit up at such an announcement.

"What does her appearance look like?" Boromir asked.

"Oh Kristy? She is hideous! Monstrous! Over weight, she waddles, has warts, and gray hair already. Yellow teeth and snorts when she laughs," Jessica lied already hearing her sister's curses as if she could actual hear her.

"What of your parents?" Faramir asked narrowing his eyes. Jessica met his glare with one of her own as she looked at the small family.

"Died when we were 15 and 16," she answered looking at her plate now.

"Boromir will be taking a journey for a council called upon by Elrond over matters that do not concern you but if you accompany him I am most certain Elrond will be able to help you find your sister. You are always welcome in Gondor," Denethor said his eyes holding some secret Jessica could not yet confirm.

"I appreciate your offer. I am certain however that my sister will want to return home as soon as possible," Jessica answered.

"And of your friend?" Faramir asked.

"Indi?" Jessica asked.

"Aye," Boromir asked cheerfully, he had taking a great liking to the young man to his left.

"She can burn in hell. She is a witch," Jessica lied stabbing her food, though her tone was sarcastic the men before her took her seriously.

* * *

><p>In the eves of the night Boromir met with his father who had already relied the real reason for the mission of the journey to Elrond.<p>

"He has come to us from another world, we must see that we help him. He may look kindly on our people should they choose to attack Middle Earth," Denethor said.

"I doubt they are treacherous," Boromir replied.

"I do not mean him. I mean the witch he spoke of. If you come across her strike her down for the young lad. He clearly has no fighting skills." Denethor said with a pat of his sons shoulder. The two departed the dark corridor to their sleeping chambers.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Oh no what will ever happen to your favorite three girls? I will try to update as soon as I can but if you are looking for more of my books I am writing Inuyasha fan fic and am posting on Writer's Cafe. org so if you wanna read on their just send me a message and I'll let you know my user name ^_^.

**Erokh:** I know I hope that the archery lesson was not a disappointment and poor Jesse can not find a break in her confusion of a gender.

**CeresMaria:** Remember Denethor was more happy before he learned of the death of his son. Boromir was his light and everything his trophy son after his death he will go crazy don't worry ^_^. I do not for see Sam and Indi getting along in the next few chapters and only can wait and see with Elrohir. I hope this was long enough for you!


	5. Strider

**Author's Note: Wow I am shocked to see so many positive comments about my story you guys definitely made my day! So as a treat I thought I would make this chapter extra long for you, filled with humor and a bit of seriousness that should be taken when one of our own is in an unknown world...yeah right! Enjoy Chapter Five ^_^.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

**Strider**

"Let's keep off the road," Frodo said as they finally made for land. Indi still sorely laying upon the ferry as if it were her last moments on the earth.

"How much farther?" She asked the hobbits who in turn looked at one another unsure of how to answer so, they chose that no answer was better than any. Indi narrowed her eyes as she rose to her feet in defeat following along the only people she knew in this god forsaken world.

"Are you going to be ok?" Frodo finally asked lagging behind his group to look at the girl who seemed suddenly so miserable.

"You know I would give anything to take back all the mean things I've said to Jess if it sent me home. I miss my best friend, my friends, my life...who ever says they live in hell has not been here," she grumbled tears creeping to her eyes once more.

"I'm sure your friends are looking for you as well," Frodo insisted.

"No, if anything Jess is celebrating with a bottle of vodka and Kristy is sleeping with her bed all to herself," Indi wailed.

"I highly doubt that," Frodo consoled as the gates of Bree drew in closer. Hope crept in his heart that perhaps Gandalf would be there and knew of a way to help Indi back to her home.

"Quickly," Sam said as he rushed to the gates, Frodo again taking the lead. With all his strength he bagged on the door, a large peep hole high above them opened and a deathly ill looking man poked his nose through.

"Yer name and business?" he called out to Indi seeing only herself.

"I-In" Indi stammered trying to catch her breath.

"Speak up," the called out almost feeling like he should open the gate for the poor girl when a smaller voice came from below her. He climbed down from his stool, squatting to look through the dwarf size peep hole he saw the hobbits. Eyeing them suspiciously he asked again. "Yer name and business."

"Brandybuck and we are to the Prancing Pony my business is my own," Frodo lied as the other gave him an odd glance.

"What have you done to the girl behind you," he asked.

"Nothing she is just tired from walking," Sam said as Indi tried to defend her honor by stepping up only to slip in the mud.

"I fucking give up!" she shouted. The gate instantly opened and the man was at her side helping her up, rushing the hobbits within the safety of the Bree town.

"Just ahead if the Prancing Pony. Get her cleaned up," he said eyeing Indi up in down before running a swift tongue over his lips. Indi shuddered and rushed toward Frodo making sure to take his hand in hers.

"That guy is disgusting!" she confirmed causing Frodo to laugh and look at their intertwined hands curiously.

"Sorry," she stated. "I just don't want him to think I'm single and come stalking us."

"It is perfectly fine," Frodo replied.

Coming to the Prancing Pony the all seemed to hear the holy music as they entered the overly crowded inn, Indi the only way of keeping them from getting stepped on. She roughly pushed people who pushed her or stepped on any of her hobbits.

'Mother fuckers, how dare they step on my hobbits,' she thought venomously. Stopping at the counter a thought expression covering her once angered look. 'When did they become my hobbits?'

_Just admit it. They are more friends to you than your old ones. _

Indi gave her conscious a nod before looking at the bartender and inn keep, she glanced back at Frodo unsure of how to approach the man.

"Has a elderly wizard taken up lodging here?" Frodo asked.

"Gandalf you must be speaking up," he laughed and thought about it for a short while. "No I have not seen or heard from him in quite some time."

"Can we get a room," Indi asked.

"One room please," Frodo answered with a smile.

"Just one?" he asked.

"Yes," Indi said following Pippin to the bar. The small group got a table where Indi instantly took notice of the stranger sitting in the corner, she attraction growing when she could not make him.

"Who is that?" she asked looking toward the man.

"We all him Strider," the tender said before disappearing. The hobbits all shared in their drinks, Indi finishing hers first before decided she would get her own. Walking to the bar she ordered herself a pint and returned to the table. Pippin and Merry looking on in awe.

"What is that?" they asked in unison.

"A pint?" Indi asked before chugging the beer causing the men around her to stare in surprise.

"You must have drank a lot with your friend huh?" Frodo asked. Indi gave a sad and firm nod before waving for another. Sitting in silence she watched as Frodo played with something on his neck, the ring, she soon realized.

"What is your uncles favorite possession?" she asked.

"I think so," Frodo lied not sure if Gandalf wanted her to know that there could be something else about this ring. When he finally heard his name being called out. Jumping to his feet he rushed to Pippin to jerk on his arm, causing the hobbit to fall off the stool and crash into Indi who was rushing to calm Frodo down. The two landed in a heap on the ground, Indi groaning in pain as the pint glass jabbed into her lower stomach. Indi watched as Frodo disappeared from sight, causing her to scream, her lungs released more air as she watched as a pair black boots stop where Frodo once was and rustled off.

"Who is that?" Indi cried pushing Pippin off her body to follow the strange man. She watched as he disappeared into the room, followed by Frodo's voice. She gasped and tripped the three hobbits that were sneaking up behind her, against her knowledge.

"We have to rescue Frodo," Merry said. Without must more encouragement, the group of four burst into the room ready to attack Aragorn with anything they could find, Indi carrying a fire poker.

"You need not worry about me young hobbits," Aragorn said sitting down preparing to tell them his tale while Indi seemed lost in slow motion bliss. She could not describe how wonderfully sexy this man was.

* * *

><p>"You doing what with that needle?" Kristy screamed as she backed away from the man approaching her. She had come to just as he was threading the needly and running it through the lit candle.<p>

"We must stitch you up!" the elf said narrowing his eyes.

"No! I'll heal on my own," Kristy insisted as she swung her feet off the bed, clamping her hand over her wound. Walking to the door, it suddenly swung open slamming into her head. She fell to the ground without much help.

"I'm sorry," Elrohir said looking down at the human who now had a huge bruise forming on her head. He listened to the healer sigh in annoyance as he approached the girl while she was distracted.

"You!" Kristy yelled pointing an accusing finger at the twin, unaware of the attention of the healer on her arm.

"Aye it is me," Elrohir laughed as he watched the healer tentatively go about stitching the girl up he could only guess she was afraid of such things. She seemed unaware of any pain while yelling at him so he lowered himself to the ground, sitting cross legged in front of her.

"So, why do you hate me so?" he asked.

"If you have not noticed every time you come around something bad happens to me," Kristy answered.

"No I tend to come by right after it does," he answered.

"Which means you were close enough to be watching. Your very presence is bad luck to my aura!" Kristy said thrusting her foot out to kick the elf who caught it.

"How is she doing?" Arwen asked poking her head through the door, knocking the wood into Elrohir. The elf unsuspectingly flew forward, instead of catching himself he could not help but decide to have a human moment and fall atop of the girl before him just as the healer broke the thread moving away quickly.

"She is done," he answered the lord's daughter. Arwen looked around the room before stepping in listening to some muffled grunts to the left she could not stop the grin that passed over her face as she starred at her brother laying a top of a disgruntled Kristy.

"Elrohir," Arwen laughed clapping her hands together over her mouth as she watched her brother get up and extend a hand toward the girl. Kristy made sure she ignored the hand, getting up on her own looking to her newly bandaged arm.

"I suggest you not do anything strenuous," the healer said. Kristy's anger quickly lightened as she looked at the man who only meant to help her. She gave a low bow before nodding if anything she had learned from her hard ass sister it was never to have a ego to where you did not appreciate the help offered.

"Thank you. I am sorry for being such a big annoyance," Kristy said extending her good arm to the man. He took her hand with a firm shake before placing a kiss upon her knuckles a smile on his face.

"I understand. You are not use to such methods," he said kindly.

"I'm Kristy," she introduced.

"Telegald," he replied turning to clean the needle.

"Can I help you clean?" Kristy asked ignoring the twin that was trying in vain to catch her attention.

"I am fine. You may go to the banquet," he said as Elladan knocked on the door before entering a worried expression upon his face.

"Father told me of an accident," he said looking to his siblings before Kristy, his eyes growing more worried as he noticed her wrist. "Are you well?"

"Aye," Kristy said smiling as she began to pick up their way of talking. The siblings smiled at her while Elladan approached ignoring the glare of his brother, he bowed to Kristy motioning for a maid to bring in a box.

"I heard you last dress was in ruins. I had another tailored for this evening. Would you like an escort?" he asked noticing the shaking of Arwen's head and the immediate leaving of his brother.

"Sure," Kristy said as the dress was pulled from a box of blue satin with lace overlaying it. Short sleeves the had lace floating off, the bottom was darker giving the appearance that whomever wore it would be walking from the very water. The deep V neck stopped right above the ribs, leaving Kristy in awe.

"It's beautiful," Arwen answered to Kristy's agape mouth. "Please allow us to change her." Elladan smiled together the healer and himself made an exit for the privacy of the ladies. Instantly Kristy was shoved onto the bed and stripped.

"You know my brother is nice," Arwen tried to reason.

"Which one?" scoffed Kristy. Arwen grinned before the servant gasped as she looked at the girls hip bone. A celtic cross imprinted in her skin, Kristy looked at them confused.

"We have no seen skin marker freely," Arwen answered as she looked at the gross.

"My sister as one too. We got it right after my parents passed on. Hers is on the opposite," Kristy said.

"What does she look like?" Arwen asked.

"Nothing like me. She acts nothing like me either. She is mean but...I think she does it because she is worried," Kristy said with a smile as the dress was secured in place. She looked nothing like herself, the servant began work on her hair as Arwen continued to talk.

"She is mean?" she asked.

"Well...more like strict. She is mean to my best friend Indi but again I think its to help us when she isn't here. I do admit I think I would be less collected if she had not been so hard on me," Kristy confessed. Arwen smiled at the sibling love burning between the two.

"Done," the maid said happily. Arwen smiled before grabbing Kristy's hand, taking her to the closest mirror, where Kristy stopped in shock. She looked like an elf, her ears covered she looked to Arwen.

"Can I ask a favor of you? Since you are making me go to the banquet which will have elves," Kristy said.

"Anything," Arwen said. "If you wish me not to leave your side I will not."

"No, I just want to learn a little elvish so I can at least introduce myself!" Kristy laughed as Elrond came into the room with a smile.

"It seems you are well enough to attend, come when you are ready," he said exiting just as quickly as he entered.

"Let us begin," Arwen smiled. As the lesson commenced they talked about their lives, when Kristy became curious.

"Your so quick to push your brother on me, you must have a love of your own," she suggested causing the elf before her to smile and bow her head in embarrassment.

"I do. His name is Aragorn. Though many know him as Strider," Arwen replied.

* * *

><p>Jessica awoke before the sun hoping to change and be ready for the ride of her life, she was planning on escaping the company of the men who seemed to either love her or hate her. Her fear was not the mean loving her but the one man who seemed to know her lies. She had to be quick, she pulled her shirt over her head grabbing for her white wife beater, pulling it over her head. The door creaked open just as it passed over her chest, she froze.<p>

"Ah your awake," Boromir smiled talking into the room, noticing the man changing back into his strange shirt. Cocking his head to the side he could not stop staring at the strange ink markings that covered his body.

"What are the meanings of your inkings?" he asked coming to sit on the bed. Jessica pulled her shirt on fully relieved that she had fallen asleep with her chest bound. She pointed to the Japanese Kanji going down her side, he could only see the last character and that was fine with her.

"This is my sister's name," she pointed to the cross on her left hip. "This cross is for my parents." She pointed to her other hip where a skull was. "Never be afraid of death." she turned her back to him where a vine of cherry blossoms went across her lower back. "Don't forget to look at the beauty of the flowers."

"You have many," Boromir commented. He noticed she had not many candles lit in the room, then his curiosity spiked once more.

"Can you not find your riding clothing?" Boromir asked. Jessica's face flushed at being caught during her well thought through escape.

"The fabric was irritating my skin I was just putting my shirt on before the Gondor tunic," she lied as she grabbed the new tunic offered to her.

"You should eat more. You are far to skinny," Boromir laughed walking up to Jessica clapping her shoulder knocking her into the chair holding her clothing. She winced in pain but forced herself to laugh.

"I will be preparing the horses. We will leave since you are awake and more eager than myself," he said turning toward the door.

"Hey Boromir," Jessica called.

"Yeah?" he said turning to the man.

"Why is your brother so weird toward me?" Jessica asked having to know what she was fearing. Boromir laughed, shaking his head as he opened the door.

"Well he believes you are a spy of Sauron," Boromir scoffed eyeing the very thin body of the supposedly spy before him. Jessica could not help the laugh the came bursting from the very being that was herself. She laughed out of happiness!

"Oh wonderful!" Jessica cried turning to put on her tunic. Boromir nodded before leaving the room, not hearing the door click she turned to make sure it had closed it only to find Faramir starring her down.

"I know what you are," he said approaching her. "You are not a spy of the enemy. You are one of them riders."

"Beg pardon?" Jessica asked raising her eyebrow.

"You are hiding something. You are a strider. I know. There is something else as well," he said getting closer to the girl as she backed away from him, moving toward the window. She was a couple of stories up but she was positive there had to be something under her window that would break her fall if she should need to jump.

"And pray tell what would that be?" she challenged trying not to be to afraid of a many with only ideas.

"I do not know, but I will find out. When I do I can only assure you that you will be punished for your lies," he said turning and leaving. Releasing the breath she had not known she was holding she quickly dressed, peering out the window to see what her chances would have been. More than five stories up with a pure drop to the bottom she looked to the sky.

"I don't know what god exists in this world, but you have a funny sense of humor," she said looking at Boromir who was already on his horse ready to go. She made her way through the castle and to his side.

"What is a strider?" she asked. Boromir's face grew heavy and as he looked at her.

"Why would you asked such a question?" he asked.

"Your brother called me it," Jessica answered and he laughed.

"Do not worry about it. Strider is a foul name," he said sending their horses off. Jessica tried in good spirit to not make in faces at the pain her entire body was enduring, she would not be caught in her life.

* * *

><p>The ringwraiths broke through the Bree gate awaking the sleeping group, the listened as the Inn keeper was murdered and their dummies. Making sure to keep their hands over Indi's mouth as they made their exit.<p>

They kept to the forest as the cry of the wraiths broke over the small village, causing the hobbits to stop and look at Aragorn.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <em>Well I hope this was long enough for you, 13 pages without making the story boring. Now I have to attempt to focus on my other fanfiction and my two books! lol Hopefully I can get lord of the rings out of my head!<em>**

**_Also to all my subscribers ^_^ I hope this will keep you reading! Thank you!_**

**CeresMaria:** Your comments always make me laugh. I hope this better states why Jesse is the way she is. Old sister, keeps young sister under lock and key lol. Yes, Indi is an idiot but thats why she is with the hobbits could you see her with the elves or even Boromir? That is a good idea...I will have to think of something.

**Erokh:** No doubt revenge is in the air and what perfect setting than that of the banquet. As for Jessica meeting up with her friends' do not worry both girls will have their revenge with her.

**Zolly Sealand:** Ah a new reviewer and you loved it that made me so happy. ^_^. Well me being the obsessive lord of the rings freak (read the books once a year) can not lie about the personalities that are given off though I do alter them Denethor did not have much to go on anyways so I just kept him as he was. I hope this chapter was good and gave you a good laugh


	6. Amon Sul

**Author's Note: A reviewer as brought it to my attention that my timeline is off. I am sure we have all noticed this but probably understand my reasoning for messing things together, why? So as to keep the story line moving and keeping your guys entertained. This does not mean I do not know my Tolkien the man who inspired me but simply to not be like Gandalf in the books and drag on for pages at a time and make you guys hate my guts. So I do apologize if my time line offends anyone. ^_^ but without further ado I give you Chapter Six.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

**Amon Sul**

Indi followed at Aragorn's side with hearts flying around her head she began to try to think of any pick up line imaginable. Nothing seemed unique enough for the unique man before her, she looked back at the hobbits who trudged along.

"So what are those things?" Indi asked.

"Great Kings of men. The Sauron the deceiver gave them Nine Rings of Power. Blinded by their greed they took them without question, one by one falling into darkness and now they are slaves to his will," he said looking to Indi who nodded as if deep in though.

"Sound like Jessica," she said just as a random root seemed to jump from the very ground just to trip her. She fell face first into the ground causing Aragorn to turn quickly extending his hand out to help her up. With a dreamy look in her eyes Indi rose to her feet to only find Aragorn did not hold any admiration toward her.

"Your friend is a wraith?" he asked.

"She is probably the Queen," Indi said with malice in her voice as her face puckered up at the thought of her friend's sister.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Well what are they?" Indi asked.

"They are the Nazgul, ringwraiths, neither living or dead. At all times they feel the presence of the ring...drawn to the power of the one..." he said.

"Yeahhhhh sounds like Jessica," she answered not thinking of the seriousness behind her words or the way Aragorn seemed to speed up trying to put distance between himself and the girl who may also be attracting the attention of the dark lord or his mistress.

"Where are you taking us?" Frodo asked finally as his was at a loss of breath.

"Into the wild," Aragorn answered.

"How do we know this Strider is a friend?" Merry asked.

"We have to trust him," Frodo said.

"Where is he leading us?" Sam whispered.

"Who cares he is dreamy," Indi answered.

"Rivendell Master Gamgee,"Aragorn replied continuing on throughout the forest. Indi once again rushing to catch up to her new crush. They continued on walking until they came to a strange hill, where Indi gasped freezing in her step. The entire group gave her questioning gazes.

"Oh my god we are in England! God you people are weird!" she yelled looking at the ruins on top of the hill. It looked like a rebuilt version of stone hedge, to her at least.

"This was once the great watch town of Amon Sul," Aragorn said making Indi frowned. "We will rest here for the night." Indi gaped in open shock as she stared at the hill they were meant to climb.

"You want me to climb that?" she scoffed as the hobbits and man already began the ascend into the safety of Amon Sul. With a groan she reluctantly followed them them up the hill, carefully she slowly stepped on each rock twice to test its slippery nature, to avoid falling into the mud surrounding them.

"Could this really get any worse?" she asked the skies above and without a moment to spare the sky crackled with rain before opening the clouds with a down pour of rain.

"Jessica I swear to god if that is your dead soul up their mocking me!" she yelled. "Fuck you!" her middle finger stretching out toward the sky as she continued hopping the rocks smacking into the back of the ranger who had become their leader. With a scream she was knocked off balance and began to fall backward, Aragorn instinctively reached out grabbing hold of her wrist. Settling her up right he gave her a nod before rushing a head to find a camp stop.

Watching with a smile on her face she stuck her tongue out at the sky as if to tell Jessica she had missed in trying to get her to fall. The sky crackled once more before striking lightening right before her feet, sending Indi flying back and into the mud.

"You fucking bitch," she grumbled rising up now dead set that Jessica had been killed in the car accident. She under the impression Kristy had made it by being in the back seat she shed no tears tonight. She looked up the hill to see they were already at a resting place, she quickly rose to her feet. Coming to the scene of Aragorn leaving them some swords and then leaving to look around for any danger.

"We should get some rest," Frodo said laying down. As soon as he fell asleep Pippin looked at everyone.

"Let's make supper," Merry said. They began to build the fire while Indi grabbed the necessary food. Smiling happily she watched as the fire sparked to life and they had light, Sam began collecting the sticks to roast the food over the flame. Frodo had not been asleep for longer than an hour when Indi took the first bite out of her sausage.

"What are you doing?" Frodo exclaimed jumping to his feet to stare at his companions.

"Tomatoes, sausage and some nice crispy bacon," Merry said with a smile while Indi held out her share of bacon hoping to calm the one hobbit she thought of as a friend.

"We saved some for you Mr. Frodo," Sam said rising to his feet to walk to the one he was suppose to be watching over.

"Put it out you fools!" Frodo yells as he kicks dirt over the fire. "Put it out!"

"You kicked dirt on my bacon," Indi cried out in annoyance when a shriek broke through the night. The group jumped to the feet looking around in worry. Frodo rushed up the path of weather top to the ruin of Amon Sul each carrying their weapon left by Aragorn. Backing themselves into a small circle, back pressed against one another.

One by one the wraiths made their appearance known as they slowly moved toward the group from the very mist. Indi shuddered as the enter air around them seemed to freeze in the presence of these beings.

"Back you devils!" Sam shouted as he rushed forward swinging his blade as if he knew what he was doing. Indi sighed in relief happy to know at least one of them knew how to fight. She watched as his blade was shattered by the leader's blade, he swung Sam causing Indi scream.

"Damn we are screwed," she said as she unwillingly put herself in front of Frodo knowing she should at least try to protect him from some kind of blow. Closing her eyes she prayed this would not be her last night standing. She watched as Merry and Pippin stood shoulder to shoulder as if you make a barrier but once the tall frame of the wraith over casted them they instantly began to shake. The wraith raising his hand and the hobbits threw themselves out of the way leaving only Indi.

"Fuck," she whispered raising her sword up in a horizontal fashion to block as she had seen in many ninja movies. She glanced back at Frodo who was stumbling backwards reaching for his pocket. She faced the wraith before her and swung, hitting only air as the iron clad hand came crushing down on her wrist instantly breaking it.

Frodo slipped the ring on just as Indi's sword his the ground, she turned to try to tell him to run but he had vanished, Sam was back to his feet in worry.

"No!" he screamed looking at Indi as if for an answer. They watched as the wraiths began to circle one particular spot, one raising his blade the King and slicing through the air where Frodo's screams of pain erupted. Aragorn seemed to leap from the very sky with fire as he swung his torch he carried. Frodo suddenly appeared before them, all the hobbits and Indi rushed toward him as Aragorn set one after another wraith on fire.

"Frodo!" Sam yelled.

"Frodo!" Indi shouted as she held her wrist looking over the ring bearer. Finally the battle was over and Aragorn was at his side.

"Help him!" Indi cried.

"He has been stabbed with a Morgul blade," Aragorn said picking up the blade that stabbed the young hobbit, the blade vanishing into a gust of smoke.

"Do something," Sam ordered as Aragorn lifts Frodo in his arms.

"This is beyond my skill to heal," Aragorn said causing Indi to jump in front of him glaring.

"What do you mean beyond your skill. You said yourself you are a loner! You should know how to fix him!" she yelled.

"We are six days from Rivendell," Sam announced.

"Hold on Frodo," Indi whispered holding his hand, her brow coming together in worry for her friend. After much jogging the team slowly had to come to a halt from Frodo's lack of breathing when Aragorn notices the weeds around him.

"Sam," he called.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Do you know the athelas plant?" Aragorn asked and Sam thought on it shaking his head no. Aragorn back to search for other names for the weed he needed.

"Kingsfoil?" he suggested.

"The weed?" Sam questioned.

"Aye, it may help to slow the poisoning," Aragorn replied as they broke off into sets of two, Indi staying to Aragorn wanting to help anyway she could.

As she bent to gather the weed she was directed to she was suddenly started by the voice that seemed to appear out of thin air, she turned to see two god like beings standing near Aragorn. One with a blade to his throat.

* * *

><p>Kristy stood at her bedroom door staring at it unsure if she should answer it, unaware of which twin it could be. Glaring at the hard wood she decided she would wait for one more knock when the door suddenly opened to reveal the Elladan.<p>

"I apologize I thought perhaps you where not here," he said with a swift bow.

"It's ok I thought it was your brother coming to stalk me," Kristy replied still a bit wary of the twin. Maybe it was Elrohir playing a joke just to mess with her. She took his hand only to receive a kiss on her knuckle before being led to the dining hall where soft beautiful music and singing could be heard. The doors opened to reveal the large hall with vines and flowers everywhere. In the far left was the band area, Arwen wore a deep green dress with purple underlying it. She noticed their entrance and rushed over.

"Mára aurë," the two greeted with a smile.

"Pedich Edhellen?" Elladan asked with a smile.

"Just hello," Kristy laughed as Elrohir spotted her sinking back into the background with a plan at getting her attention. He truly meant no harm he just believed her to be odd.

"Shall we dance?" Elladan asked offering his hand wanting to have the girl as comfortable as possible till they could solve her situation. He did not like the girl but she kept his sister company so he would do his best to keep peace between his siblings.

"I don't know how," Kristy confessed.

"No one can be that horrible. It is a simple dance," Elladan said knowing the tradition dance that was known through all races. Taking Kristy's hand she was pulled close to his body as they began to spin, her feet instantly stepping onto his. She watched as he flinched and she felt horrible, stepping away. Before she could apologize, Elrohir cut between the two.

"Allow me, I dance much better," he offered, Kristy glared with an evil smile.

"But of course you do," she replied while looking over her shoulder at Elladan who limped away on his bruised foot.

"I like Elladan the best," she said quickly causing the opposite twin wit smile and grace her with a boy, going straight for his father and sister who stood around mingling.

"Oops," she said innocently as she slammed her foot purposely onto Elrohir's foot.

"Its ok," he gritted out between his teeth.

"I am so sorry," she said with her tone laced in sarcasm. She waited a few more seconds before repeating the process the on the opposite foot. Elrohir was much relieved when the song came to an end and his sister rushed to pull her friend away, his feet throbbing in pain.

"Come meet everyone," Arwen ushered as she pulled Kristy through the crowd talking to everyone they could when they suddenly heard the loud screech of the wraiths approaching their lands. Everyone's faces growing grim as they began to rush around to find their weapons and exiting the grand hall.

"What is that?" Kristy asked Arwen.

"Wraiths," Arwen answered pulling her wrist, forgetting the girl was only human she made for the horses, tying one to her saddle as she and Kristy rode on her horse, not having time to explain the basics.

"What do they want?" Kristy asked.

"We must keep them off our lands," she replied as the horse was rushed forward. They rode quickly through the forest, when Arwen suddenly came to a halt and jumped off untying the horse.

"Incase I must leave before you or you before I take this horse. He will take any rider friend of mine to my father immediately.

"Ok," Kristy whispered uneasy as they approached a girl and man digging in the weeds. Arwen drew a sword from where she did not know and held it to the man's throat.

* * *

><p>Huffing and puffing as she was forced to go hunting tonight for the group, Boromir chose to accompany her, she watched his every move. Able to expertly shoot a bow was not a problem with a moving target was even easier but being quiet while walking through a forest, not logically possible for her to learn over night.<p>

"Have you never hunted before?" Boromir asked.

"Well, my family we sit in the trees and shoot," she lied unaware of how unrealistic that it may be in this time period.

"Sh..." Boromir whispered as he put his hand on his shoulder, pushing the boy down low to the ground. He pointed to the deer that came galloping through the bushes. Jessica slowly pulled her bow, licking the tips of her fingers she notched the arrow. She took aim when she felt Boromir's hand on his arm as if trying to guide her, sliding back to her shoulder. Trying to ignore it knowing he was meaning no harm, since she gave off a manly impression. His arm slid down to her ribs causing her to jump up and fire the arrow.

"Hey!" she shouted as the deer, looking at them froze in place. Jessica starred at it quickly drawing her another arrow and firing killing the deer instantly. Boromir smiled as he stood, clamping his hand upon her shoulder.

"Good job lad," he said moving toward the deer as another arrow whizzed by him piercing through the air and into Jessica's leg. She feel to the ground much in the same fashion as the deer, dead weight. Boromir drew his weapon looking for an enemy.

"Mother fucker!" Jessica screamed in pain as she looked at the feathers of the arrow, it was her previous arrow fired. She instantly could not stop the insane onslaught of laughter that erupted from her.

"Are you ok?" Boromir asked rushing to her side while calling for his men. He bent to pick the lad up who quickly pushed him away, forcing herself to rise to her foot, tears spilling for her eyes.

"I got it. I'm not woman," she joked as she forced pressure on her leg. She would be succeed at being a real man she confirmed as she let out a sob of pain.

"Let me carry you," he said bending to look at her leg.

"Get the deer," she said eying him. Grabbing her by the knee he looked at her apologetically, gripping the shaft of the arrow he shoved it through her leg. Jessica fell to her ass, clutching her leg screaming at the top of her lungs.

"I'm sorry, lad. It needs to come out or infection will set," he said.

"Can't you let me get ready for it!" she hissed in pain.

"It hurts less when you don't know but this part is going to hurt worse," he said gripping the shaft with both hands. Breaking it in half quickly and pulling the arrow through as Jessica was wrapped in pain, holding her hands over her bleeding wound. Boromir bent over once more to lift Jessica who shoved his hands away.

"I can get up on my own," she hissed rising to her feet, limping on her good leg as Boromir bent and tied the wound off. Going for the deer, together they headed back to camp where they would have to close the wound.

"How much farther till Rivendell?" Jessica gasped as another wave of pain shot through her body unaware that her wound would soon be taken care of.

"Seven days," Boromir replied only to receive a groan as they slowly made for camp. Settling down on the opposite of the camp fire, Boromir relying the whole story sending the came fire into a roaring laughter.

"Shut up I got food," Jessica yelled as Boromir pulled out his knife, another member ripping her leg to reveal the wound.

"This is going to hurt lad," Boromir said as the soldier at his ride wrapped the torn pant leg around a stick and forced it into her mouth.

"What is?" she mumbled around the biting stick as Boromir approached her with a fire red iron blade. Her eyes widened as she quickly tried to get up, no pain killers, this was not worth it. She rather die.

"It'll be over fast," Boromir said thrusting the blade against her wound causing her to scream in pain, her scream over powering all noise for that night.

* * *

><p>"What's this a ranger caught off his guard?" Arwen asked. Aragorn looked to the woman with a smile and rose to his feet taking the roots and motioning for Indi to follow who did reluctantly, eyeing the two beings. The blonde looked familiar, almost like her friend Kristy but this person looked more unearthly, godly. Maybe this was her guardian angel in the form of Kristy.<p>

"Frodo...I'm Arwen. Telin le thaed. Lasto beth nîn, tolo dan na ngalad," the woman called out to the hobbit as she approached, Aragorn rushing around her to put the weed on his wound. Aragorn rose to his feet rushing to the horses.

"Dartho guin Berian. Rych le ad tolthathon," Aragorn whispered

"Hon mabathon. Rochon ellint im," Arwen replied.

"Andelu i ven," Aragorn turned to the woman with worry in his eyes as the words left his mouth. Together the hobbits and Indi watched the conversation with intent interest as if this was the best soap opera ever.

"Frodo fîr. Ae athradon i hîr, tûr gwaith nîn beriatha hon," Arwen argued.

"Be iest lîn," Aragorn reasoned.

"Noro lim, Asfaloth, noro lim!" Jumping to her horse she bent to his ear, holding close to Frodo she looked back to her friend, she gave a nod and took off.

Kristy turned to see all eyes on her, when she finally looked at her friend Indi. Smiling brightly she tackled the girl into a hug knocking her onto the ground.

"Indi!" she screamed refusing to let the girl go afraid it would be a dream. Indi smiled finally realizing this was her friend, ignoring the stares around her she hugged Kristy back.

"Is Jess with you?" the both asked, their eyes saddening at the realization that she was not with either of them. Indi then relied her message to Kristy who instantly began crying, believing her sister's death was true.

"We must go," Aragorn ushered.

* * *

><p><strong>Elvish:<strong>

**Mára aurë**...Hello

**Pedich Edhellen**? ...Do you speak Elvish

**Frodo...I'm Arwen. Telin le thaed. Lasto beth nîn, tolo dan na ngalad**...I am Arwen. I've come to help you. Hear my voice, come back to the light.

**Dartho guin Berian. Rych le ad tolthathon**... Stay with the Hobbits. I will send horses for you.

**Hon mabathon. Rochon ellint im**... I'm the faster rider. I'll take him.

**Andelu i ven**...The road is too dangerous.

**Frodo fîr. Ae athradon i hîr, tûr gwaith nîn beriatha hon**...Frodo is dying. If I can get across the river, the power of my people will protect him.

**Be iest lîn**...According to your wish.

**Noro lim, Asfaloth, noro lim!**...Ride fast Asfaloth, ride fast!

* * *

><p><strong>Erokh<strong>: I am glad you are enjoying the chapters so far. I hope this was long enough to handle you till the next chapter where the friends meet up once again!

**Erugalatha:** Thank you for your review though I did take the time to explain why I have done this in my author's note, for this chapter so that I may not upset any future readers like yourself. I do hope that you do not think I would lie about a passion for lord of the rings.

**.me:** I am not quite sure what a Mary Sue is but I hope that it is holding to your standards. I am glad that you are enjoying the story though ^_^. I am glad you like my story, and that it was not boring.

**Author's Note:**

**Alright another chapter down and read for you guys to enjoy :) I know this was not an entertain hence his quick update but this section needed to be covered but on a quick spoiler alert the girl get reunited. Will Jessica's secret be revealed or will she go unnoticed? Votes are being placed now ^_^.**


	7. Rivendell

**Author's Note: It has been brought to my attention by a loyal reviewer that I have been slacking with my proof reading, I do read my books over once and correct but I guess my lack of sleep is catching up! SO to help better improve myself I will make this and the rest of the chapters perfect for you guys ^_^. Thanks for the notice wolf of the dawn.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

**Council of Elrond**

Though excited to see Kristy was alive, she could not help but hover around the room, as Elrond went to work healing the hobbit. Kristy had long since wondered off, Indi had not seen to where, though it did not matter. Frodo needed to be ok. He had to be ok.

"I think you should take your leave," Gandalf's voice came from behind her causing the girl to jump, bumping into the bed, knocking Sam off his stool. "Frodo needs his rest. As do you two."

"But..." Indi whispered not wanting to leave the hobbit. He seemed to fragile to leave but the intense gaze of the wizard made her turn toward the door. She looked around to see the halls empty, where was she to go?

"Looking for Kristy?" Pippin asked poking his head around the corner, a piece of bread in his hand another piece hanging in his mouth. Indi gave a small nod before following the hobbit who waved his hand for her to come.

"An elf is talking to her, but they are both very intently talking," Pippin said around his stuffed mouth. "Is she an elf too?"

"Ha!" Indi laughed. "No." She peeked her head around the corner to see her dearest friend crying in the arms of the elf that rescued Frodo. She turned back to Pippin to see him watching her with expectant eyes.

"Go ahead and eat. I'll come join in a few," she lied watching the hobbit nod his head before he turned and left her for the option of more food.

"Are you well?" an elf asked, he was much taller than Kristy and Indi. His long brown hair was pulled back into a twisted ponytail, resting against his silken robes. His eyes looking at Kristy for an answer, though he face never moved from the chest of the elf maiden.

"My sister is dead!" Kristy cried. The elf took a step back his eyes widening as he looked to the woman holding the crying human.

"You could always call Rivendell your home," Arwen tried to suggest only to be met with another heart wrenching wail.

"No! I want my own family," Kristy cried. "Now I have no one!" Elrohir quickly kneeled down on the ground next to Kristy touching her arm gently. Kristy raised her head to look at the elf instantly pulling her arm back she swung. Elrohir caught her by the wrist as he met her gaze, a blush of anger creeping over her face.

"Go away Elrohir! I am not in the mood for you to fuck with me!" Kristy yelled the tears streaming down her cheeks, causing Indi's heart to crush. Elrohir did not release her wrist, he pulled on her to get her away from Arwen who's arms did not release her.

"Elrohir let her be," Arwen said with a sigh. She knew he was only trying to help by annoying her but this girl was grieving a loss neither of them could imagine. Elrohir ignored his sister as Kristy pulled her other arm back and swung again. Elrohir too caught this wrist with a widened smile as Kristy narrowed her eyes.

"Asshole," she hissed as her foot snaked out from her skirt to kick Elrohir between his legs, she rose her feet looked at Arwen as she wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry for crying to you. Thank you so much. I just need to lay down," Kristy said making sure to step on Elrohir who now lay in a fetal position. Indi watched as her friend began to walk from the small courtyard outside toward the opposite side. She rushed over the stone pathway, ignoring the odd looks she received from the siblings, trying to make a graceful way toward the girl she had known for so long.

"Kris!" she called as Kristy turned shocked to see Indi. She forgot that they had come to Rivendell, she was so wrapped in the news that Indi believed Jessica to be dead she had not taken the time to talk to her.

"Hey," she whispered her eyes all puffy. Indi gave a small smile before she linked arms with her glancing over her shoulder to Arwen who rubbed Elrohir's shoulder as he finally sat up.

"How long have you been here?" Indi asked in awe by the scenery as Kristy took her to the front gardens, that really gave the beauty of Rivendell.

* * *

><p>Jessica could not help the happiness she felt swim through her as she laid her eyes upon the gates that were quickly approaching, the throbbing in her leg from the galloping horse beneath her continuously making her hunch over. Boromir slapped a hand over her back as she grunted.<p>

"You going to be ok lad? We are finally here," Boromir laughed.

"Ugh," Jessica groaned as the horses came to a stop, she gladly jumping off. Two girls were at the gates in the gardens sitting down staring at them. Jessica's eyes grew wide upon seeing Indi who was starring her down. Quickly she turned her back away and falling behind Boromir as an elf came to great them.

"Oh look," Indi said pointing to the new arrivals.

"Yeah they are going to have a council once your friend wakes up," Kristy replied looking at the man. One man in particular seemed shy hiding behind the leader, perhaps that was his son she thought.

"Really? Are you going to go?" Indi asked.

"Women are not allowed," Kristy said standing up and walking over to the group, noticing the boy moving behind the horse. She noticed his eyes never left Indi.

"I think the soldier has his eyes for you," Kristy poked Indi with a laugh. Indi looked at the familiar looking face with a gasp rushing over to the man, grabbing his wrist. Jessica narrowed her eyes as she was pulled from behind the horse, Boromir following Elrond a smile beaming on his face when he was that his friend was collecting women already.

"Kristy is this a descendant of yours?" Indi asked. Kristy's eye focused on the man with a roll of her eyes.

"You mean ancestor?" Kristy asked and Indi shook her had.

"No descendant," she said again.

"No ancestor is from the past descendant is when they are after you," Kristy quickly explained and Indi made an 'O' with her mouth as she looked at man she held onto. Kristy moved closer as she eyes widened. Jessica quickly covered her sisters mouth, punching Indi in the stomach causing the girl to double over in pain as both girls noticed the real person underneath.

"Both of you shut up," Jessica hissed as Indi looked at the bandaged leg. Kristy's eyes tearing up with happiness at finding her sister. Indi, however, beyond pissed grabbed ahold of the leg causing Jessica to scream and falling to the ground, dragging her sister with her.

"Jess!" Kristy cried attacking her sibling in hugs and kisses. Jessica groaned in pain as Indi to found herself hugging the older girl in happiness.

"We thought you were dead and fucking with me beyond the grave," Indi cried happily that it was just bad karma.

"Why would I fuck with you bey-well yea I probably would," Jessica confirmed with a nod as the girls moved into a sitting position. Jessica too sat up as Kristy once again flung herself at her sister attaching herself to her waist.

"Jess?" Boromir called coming back to the courtyard to see a girl's head buried in the young man's lap.

"Damn lad you move fast," he laughed causing Jessica to look at him mortified.

"No! This is my sister!" Jessica yelled pulling Kristy's head up so he could see the resemblance. He nodded while looking at Indi who's hand was hovering over the wound.

"And this?" he asked.

"Indi," Jessica said pushing the girls off her, taking Boromir's hand. The man pulled her to her feet, she grabbed Indi's and he grabbed Kristy's the group standing on their feet.

"So this is the hideous sister?" Boromir asked raising an eyebrow as Jessica hung her head in shame.

"Hideous?" Kristy shrieked looking to her older sister with an evil glare.

"What? I don't need you getting your head stuck up someone's ass when you need to focus on your life," Jessica said dodging her sister's punch.

"Indeed, it is what we older brother's do. Look out for our sisters and brothers," he said with a laugh kissing Kristy's knuckles.

"Yeah yeah yeah," Jessica said.

"We need to talk once your reunion is over," Boromir said as he left the small group. Jessica nodded turning back to Kristy who had not only her eyes but Indi's as well burning a hole through her.

"What?" she asked.

"Why are you dressed like a boy?" Kristy asked.

"Why does he think your a boy?" Indi asked.

"Both of you shut up! I woke up with a bunch of men dressed up like a medieval warlord!" Jessica hissed.

"Really?" Indi asked narrowing her eyes. "Someone is dumb enough to think you are a man?"

"Fuck you," Jessica glared looking to her sister.

"So why did you say I was hideous?" she asked hurt.

"Like I seriously need to try to take one someone who is going to want to marry you? Serious! I am only like a hundred pounds and can not fight for your virtue! In this time as you can well see they probably sell their relatives for money!" Jessica exclaimed waving her hands in the air.

"What if we tell your secret?" Indi threatened as Elrohir approached looking nosey to Kristy.

"What secret?" he asked causing Jessica to jump, stepping onto Kristy's foot.

"That...my sister didn't come here...my brother did?" Kristy asked slightly confused of how to phrase the word. Indi grinned at Jess clearly an idea coming to her mind.

"Ah," Elrohir said with a smile bowing to Jessica , extending his hand. Jessica mimicked the gesture with a firm shake she had been mastering since meeting Boromir.

"Jesse," Jessica said.

"Elrohir," he replied.

"How do you know my sister?" Jessica asked noticing the tension building between Kristy and the elf.

"I have been keeping an eye on her since her arrival," he said with a smile.

"Stalker," Kristy huffed.

"Better than your sibling being a transexual," Indi laughed slapping Jessica in the crouch, when she didn't double over in pain all eyes turned to her.

"Oh..." Jessica whispered before screaming in pain, clutching herself and falling to the ground.

"What is a transexual?" Elrohir asked. Kristy jumped between the two narrowing her eyes at them pushing her friends away while turning Elrohir.

"Go away!" she yelled.

"Well I came to annoyance Frodo is awake," he said, Indi quickly made her way around the elf and rushed to Frodo. Jessica lay on the ground exhausted as Boromir returned as Kristy skipped off to find Arwen.

"Come with me," Boromir said as Jessica sighed, rising to her feet.

"What is wrong?" Jessica asked seeing the the group had dispersed, knowing they would meet up again.

"The lord of Rivendell, Elrond, has called for a meeting tomorrow. He would like for us to join him," Boromir said.

"I am not from your group," Jessica said.

"Everyone hails from a land. If you can not return to yours you are a son of Gondor," Boromir said with a firm nod.

"Council is tomorrow? Will my sister be attending?" Jessica asked.

"Only men," he answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I know this was short and no where near a long or funny but I hope that it will hold you off till the Council of Elrond. I am also very tired which adds to this chapter being short.<strong>

**Wolf of the Dawn:** I hope that my chapter had less errors. I tried very hard for you and the next chapter will hopefully be up quickly for you ^_^

**mal. mel .Me:** I hope that they are still not mary sue's I have received two different versions of mary sues, I am most positive that my characters are nothing of the sort. They irritate each other as well as others so I hope that it is keeping to your standards ^_^ I am excited to hear your reviews!


	8. Council of Elrond

Author's Note: Alright after my well earned night of rest and a whole day off what better treat could I think of than to post for you guys ^_^. You are making it hard to focus on any other books but it makes me happy to write this for my reviewers.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

**The Council of Elrond**

Jessica had chosen to retire to her room, her chest was in pain and she was disgustingly dirty. She sat on the beautiful bed with a sigh trying to relax and think of how to keep Indi's mouth shut long enough to talk to Elrond who supposedly knew how to send them home. Kristy seemed attached though she could not say anything when she noticed an elf always within eye sight of her. She could clearly see the crush, Kristy obviously did not return those feelings to her relief.

Waiting for a few seconds to make sure no one opened the door, she quickly began taking her clothing off to switch into her night clothing that Denethor had provided her, Boromir's words echoing in her mind as she solemnly thought what they would have to do if there was no way home.

Her finger tips grabbing hold of her binding ready to rip it off to free her chest when her door swung open to reveal her sister, with a glare that should have caused her to explode. Her mouth hung open as she quickly threw on her tunic. The aura around her sister was one that could have caused even the strongest of men to cower in fear.

"You bitch!" Kristy growled storming into the room. "Monstrous! Over weight, she waddles, has warts, and gray hair already. Yellow teeth and snorts when she laughs!"

"W-Well..."Jessica said her eyes diverting to the door that seemed to be glued to the wall, avoiding her eyes from her younger, much stronger sibling.

"All I did was praise you! How amazing you are! You sit there and lie about me to a man! A good looking one at that!" Kristy yelled approaching Jessica with her hands balled into fist, her hands shaking with the force put behind her anger.

"I did it for your own good! How was I suppose to know you would think he was attractive!" Jessica hissed keeping her voice low.

"Thinking you were dead, thinking that I would never see you again!" Kristy said drawing closer, her arm pulling back and slapping her. Jessica's face ripped to the side as she took a deep breath trying not to strike back, knowing she would lose this fight. She began to wonder how the hell Boromir had found her in this huge city and they were able to discuss her conversation with him. Men could never keep their mouths shut.

"I think your brother is simply trying to protect you. I do the same with my sister," Elladan said from the doorway, Kristy turning to look at him before the ground, she could not explain why but Elladan was always so elegant and demanded respect, especially when he was so nice to her.

"I'm sorry if we were loud," Kristy said.

"Quite alright," Elladan said giving Jessica a sympathetic look. "Perhaps I should talk with you? I have yet to meet the brother of this young woman who talks to wonderfully about your twin."

"Yet not of her brother," Jessica said with a grin before looking at the ground, with a sigh she rose up.

"Sisters stick with their sisters. Brother's watch from afar. We are there for security," he said looking back to Kristy who rolled her eyes and stormed out of the room.

"I will be back to kick your ass!" Kristy yelled pointing her finger at the girl that appeared to be a very skinny man.

"She has some fire in her," Elladan laughed seeing Jessica visibly shudder. He crossed the room to sit on the bed.

"I am very much aware," Jessica answered with a sigh, all she wanted to do was relax in bed and it seemed there was no way it was happening tonight.

* * *

><p>Kristy thought back to the moment with Boromir who had approached her asking if perhaps there was another sister in her 20's.<p>

"No why?" Kristy asked.

"We you are far more beautiful than your brother had said," Boromir answered. Kristy blushed with a bright smile.

"What did he say?" she asked.

"I am not sure I should say," Boromir replied.

"Please?" Kristy asked her eyes growing wide as she gave her big innocent eyes over to the man who could not say no.

"Monstrous, over weight, she waddles, has warts, and gray hair already. Yellow teeth and snorts when she laughs, is what I was told," Boromir replied. Kristy's face became solemn.

"Excuse me," she whispered walking away when Boromir took notice of Indi walking down the hall, not forgetting his father's words he decided to follow her.

* * *

><p>Indi has been wandering the halls with Frodo since he was able to move, she felt almost as if she could not let him out of her sight, Frodo too noticed this.<p>

"I am fine," he insisted. Indi nodded while looking around the halls of Rivendell, it was in her gazing that she noticed a figure ducking behind a pillar.

"What was that?" she asked stopping. Frodo looked around but noticed nothing out of the normal, before continuing on.

"I see nothing," Frodo said.

"I swear," Indi said rushing to catch up to her friend. She had the feeling of eyes burning in to her back so she patted Frodo on the arm.

"Well I think I shall go to bed," she said as she made an immediate left toward Kristy's room, where she hoped her friend would be. Footsteps caused her to stop and turn back around to see a flash of red.

"Ok who are you?" she asked. With no answer she knew she was growing paranoid so to make herself feel better she began to hum the tune for the slasher film. A sneeze causing her to jump and turn once more, narrowing her eyes she began to back track.

"I know you are there!" she yelled but no response came. "Ok Indi you are crazy get a hold of yourself." She looked to the right, out of the corner of her eye she noticed, it was none other than the man Jessica had arrived with named Boromir.

"I see you Boromir!" she shouted jumping to face the empty hall way. Her eyes wide as she tried to locate them when some came crashing into her. She jumped looking to see that it was Kristy.

"I'm sorry," Kristy apologized looking at Indi her eyes becoming worried when she met Indi's horrified expression.

"I think that man is following me!" Indi exclaimed turning to see that once again Boromir's shoulder was ducking behind a pillar. When Kristy's eyes followed her finger to find only the emptiness.

"Indi there is no one there," Kristy whispered in her friend's ear.

"Where is Jessica?" Indi asked.

"Her room," Kristy glared as the two turned back to Jessica's room. "Perhaps we can talk to her about your paranoia." Indi glanced around only to see Boromir to her left, she shook her head and he was gone, she swallowed the lump in her throat trying to ignore the serial killer movies running rampant in her mind. Jessica's room slowly came into view, Elladan was seen walking out, closing the door behind them.

"Good night," he called waving to Kristy before retreating to the library to speak with his sister. Jessica sighed in relief as she laid back on her bed, ready once again to attempt to change when the door swung open, Jessica sprang up.

"Really? What the fu-oh it's you," Jessica hissed. "Close the door." The girls filed into the room as Jessica ripped off her shirt, took her binding off and stretched. Kristy shook her head while Indi jumped on the bed.

"You two are not sleeping with me," Jessica ordered once again both girls shook their heads and rolled their eyes. Kristy slid under the blankets curling up into a ball, Jessica throwing her tunic at her and her other at Indi. "At least change into something comfortable." She turned grabbing old of her pack and pulled out another tunic slipping it on, it was baggy enough to not see her chest which made Kristy's curiosity spike.

"Why flatten your chest if you can't even tell?" Kristy asked.

"Because Boromir always seems to find a way to touch me and I'd rather him feel flat than something that shouldn't be on a man," Jessica replied.

"So how come you don't want to come clean?" Indi asked.

"What if we are stuck here? Do you really want to live with people who walk around and you can't hear them and freaking glow! Not to mention not understand them?" Jessica asked, she had seen enough of the elves to know their lifestyle did not suit her and her family.

"I love being in Rivendell with Arwen," Kristy answered. "If only Elrohir were not here I would be much more please."

"This is not about favoritism. Women can not do anything but bare kids in this time period didn't you study?" Jessica glared at the girls who closed their retorting mouths to glance at anything interesting besides the older girl.

"If I am thought of as a boy both of you are much safer. The man decides your fate if we were all girls what do you think would happen?" she questioned.

"That's why we should stay here!" Kristy protested. "The elves do not believe in that lifestyle. They believe in love."

"Well I don't believe in love. I believe in life and right now you are to keep my secret until this council tomorrow and we shall figure it out from there," Jessica instructed. Pointing a firm figure at the girls who nodded she turned toward the couch in the room and draped her body over the arms turning away from them. Stress was evident in her frame when a knock at the door came, Kristy smiled knowing it had to be Arwen coming to look for her, her and the elf always said good night to one another before bed. Jessica turned to rise when Kristy made a stopping motion.

"It's just Arwen," she announced swinging the door open to come face to chest with Boromir. She glanced up to see him giving her a quizzical look. Indi popped out of Jessica's bed his look seemed more intense.

"Hello?" Kristy asked.

"Where is your brother and why are you in his tunics?" Boromir asked.

"He wanted us to be comfortable," Kristy said watching as Jessica jumped at the sound of Boromir's voice, falling off the couch causing a loud thud to resound in the room. Boromir poked his head in to see Jessica laying flat on her face on the ground her fist balled up upon the stone.

"Lad... a word," Boromir stated, Jessica knew he always came to her before bed to brief her on events but she was hoping by some miracle she had missed it. Boromir pushed past Kristy to help the obviously overly tired boy up.

"No I got it," Jessica said quickly when he wrapped his hand around her outstretched arm near her armpit.

"You need your bandages changed in the morning," Boromir said as she sat up happy that she decided to leave her pants on. Her hands falling on her lap unconsciously drawing Boromir's attention causing a huge grin to break out on his face. "Perhaps the room to yourself would be of some use to you as well."

"Wha?" Jessica said and looked down, rolling her eyes she fell back on the couch. Why couldn't she just be struck down now and save her the self of seeming like the biggest perv in the world? Why was being a man so freaking hard?

"I shall brief you in the morning. Ladies I believe he should have some time alone," Boromir said noticing the mortified looks creeping onto their faces. Boromir's eyes locked with Indi and he narrowed them, Indi almost swore he was trying to curse her.

"It's fine. I can refrain for them. They have missed me," Jessica said trying to get the man to leave. Boromir gave a nod.

"I would not be so kind," he said keeping his eyes on Indi before exiting the room, Jessica narrowed her eyes at the girls.

"Block the door!" she yelled before laying back down and closing her eyes.

* * *

><p>Morning came to quickly for Jessica when she felt pressure on her stomach her automatic reflex was to swing and fortunately for her it was not her sister her fist made contact with, it was Indi's nose. A grin broke out over her face when the blood began to flow and Indi's tears soon to follow.<p>

"What the fuck!" She cried as she Jessica laughed. Kristy came from the bathroom her hair wet, when a knock came from the door. She volunteered to get it since Indi had chosen said time to wrap her hands around Jessica's neck in an attempt to strangle her, Jessica vice versa.

"Good morning," the healer greeted Kristy looking at her un-bandaged arm. "Why have you not changed the dressings? The scar is barely going to be noticed once it's healed." Jessica released Indi, shoving her to the ground and forcing herself into a standing position. Indi grabbing hold of Jessica's ankles sent her falling to the floor, Jessica turned on her back to look at Indi who glared at Jessica.

"You **NEED** to use the bathroom," she said. Jessica followed her gaze to her half opened tunic and gasped.

"Yes I do," she said jumping to her feet, ignoring the stinging pain rushing up her leg, gathering her back pack up she left the room for a minute.

"Tell him to leave his pants off," the healer said while looking at Indi's nose. Indi glared at Kristy as Jessica came from the bathroom with her pants leg rolled up and bandage gone to see a shriveled up wound.

"What happened?" all three girls asked. Each looking at one another and laughing, Jessica coming to sit on the couch so the man could look at her.

"Well you remember how you told me good bows will cut you?" Kristy asked and Jessica gave a nod.

"Let me guess you used a good bow," Jessica laughed as she hissed in pain as a cloth was wiped over the sensitive skin,

"Who sealed this wound?" the healer asked.

"The leader of my group, Boromir," Jessica replied seeing her sister starting to hover. "I tried to fire an arrow, Boromir broke my concentration. It retched off a tree and hit me." Kristy tried to hold back the laughter.

"Due to the sealing of your wound you will have a nasty scar," the healer announced as Boromir chose now to make his entrance with Elrohir in toe.

"The meeting is being called," he said as Jessica's leg was being wrapped. She rolled her pants leg back down and rose.

"Arwen wishes to speak with the ladies since they are being held from said meeting," Elrohir added so to not confuse any one. Kristy and Indi groaned but followed the elf while Jessica followed Boromir.

* * *

><p>"Strangers from distant lands...friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite...or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate...this one doom..." Elrond began. Jessica twitched in her seat feeling very much out of place not knowing what they were talking about. She could hear slight ruffling around in the bushes behind her.<p>

"Bring forth the ring, Frodo." Elrond orders his arm stretching out to the alter before them. Frodo steps forward and moves toward the alter, Plinth, he pulls the ring forth and places it upon the stone. He returned to his seat.

"How come we couldn't go?" Indi whispered to Kristy behind the bush that was conveniently growing behind the chair Jessica chose to sit in.

"So it is true!" Boromir announced in shock. The girls closed their eyes believing to have been caught spying.

"Sauron's Ring! The Ring of Power?" Legolas questioned in disbelief.

"Shh..." Kristy hissed knowing sooner or later Arwen would come on the hunt for the two girls but she wanted as much information as possible.

"The doom of man," Gimli state grimly.

"It is a gift...a gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, held the forces of Mordor at bay...by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy...let us use it against him!" Boromir announced with a passion.

"I agree with Boromir why do you not simply give it to those who protect your land?" Jessica asked.

"I don't know how they don't know she is a girl," Indi huffed.

"Men are stupid," Kristy replied as Jessica glanced over her shoulder to see the bushes wiggle a bit, her eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"You can not wield it. None of us can. The one ring answers to Sauron alone...it has not other master," Aragorn stated.

"What would a ranger know of this matter?" Boromir retorted.

"This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance," Legolas said bounding from his chair to defend the King of Gondor.

"Wait...what?" Indi whispered.

"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?" Boromir scoffed.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," Legolas replied.

"Wait he is a king?" Indi asked and Kristy rolled her eyes.

"What is it with you and the rugged guys?" she asked.

"Shut up you like that Boromir guy," Indi retorted.

"Will you both shut up!" Jessica hissed causing the elves of the group to look at her with concern. She gave a sheepish smile as Aragorn drew the attention back to himself.

"Havo dad, Legolas," Aragorn soothed motioning for his friend to take back his seat.

"Gondor needs no King," Boromir replied sitting back in his chair with a sneer.

"Aragorn is right...we can not use it," Gandalf intervened.

"But Frodo has used the ring before," Indi whispered.

"Then why do they not give it back to him?" Kristy asked.

"You have only one choice...the ring must be destroyed," Elrond said as Jessica glared over her shoulder at the bushes. Surely everyone else could hear them too.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Gimli asked as he swung his axe forward onto the ring. The axe shattered into pieces with a deafening crack causing Jessica to jump in her seat and the two girls to pop over the bushes real fast to catch a glimpse. To everyone's shock the ring was unharmed. Excluding Elrond who seemed unaffected by the commotion.

"The ring can not be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by and craft that we here possess. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom...only there can it be unmade," Elrond said as his eyes fell on Jessica who sat ever silently in her seat. "It must be taken back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of your must do this."

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust...the very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly," Boromir said as Jessica's wide eyes turned to him as she mouthed to him.

"We are not going there right?" shaking her head. Boromir gave a laughing smile in her direction.

"Please don't let Jessica volunteer us," Kristy whispered to the gods.

"Oh god do you think she is already to wrapped up in the story?" Indi hissed.

"I don't know," Kristy replied.

"Shut the fuck up!" Jessica coughed over her shoulder clearing her throat so not to draw attention to herself.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed!" Legolas yelled jumping to his feet again.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Gimli asked.

"Who is that?" Kristy asked trying to figure out when the short man entered the gates.

"I heard Frodo talking about dwarves," Indi whispered peeking through the bush.

"And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir asked. Gimli jumps to his feet as do the rest of the council.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf! Never trust an Elf!" Gimli yelled as an argument breaks out of everyone excluding Jessica who is glaring over her shoulder at the two girls peering through the leaves to look up at her.

"Please do not volunteer us!" Kristy whispered.

"I don't wanna die," Indi whimpered.

"Both of you shut up!" Jessica growled.

"I will take it...I will take it...I will take the ring to Mordor," Frodo announced causing everyone to be silent as Indi gasped horrified, all eyes turning to Jessica who quickly sat down and looked at the hobbit.

"Though I do not know the way," Frodo said looking around.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear," Gandalf said quietly placing a hand upon the young hobbit's shoulders.

"If, by my life or death, I can protect you, I will," Aragorn answers, kneeling before Frodo. "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow," Legolas said following in suit to the pledges.

"You have to pledge us!" Indi hissed.

"Why?" Kristy asked.

"I have to watch out for Frodo! I don't know why! Jess we have to keep him safe!" Indi almost yelled.

"And my axe," Gimli said.

"You carry the fate of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it through," Boromir announced as Jessica rose up in annoyance. She moved toward Frodo, kneeling before him.

"I know not how to assist in this journey, but in whatever way I can return the favor of you keeping my sister's friend safe I shall. I will follow you to Mordor," Jessica said as she glared at the bushes to see the smiling faces of the girls.

"Here!" Sam shouted as he burst through the bushes to come stand next to Frodo. Kristy and Indi following his lead.

"Mr. Frodo is not going anywhere without me," Sam stated.

"Nor us," Kristy said.

"No, indeed...it is hardly possible to separate you...even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not," Elrond said before turning to the girls. "You have no loyalties here Kristy. You are welcomed in my home until your brother returns. This is no journey for the faint of heart."

"I know," Kristy said with a bow. "I am grateful, but..." she looked to Jessica for help.

"Perhaps we were brought here to help with such a journey and upon the completion we shall find out way home," Jessica said which Elrond took as an excellent answer.

"Oi! We are coming too! You'll have to send home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry yelled rushing to Sam and Frodo's side.

"Anyway...you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission...quest...thing," Pippin said as all eyes turned to him.

"Well, that rules you out, Pip," Merry said causing Pippin to look at his cousin in shock.

"Twelve companions," Elrond said with a grin. "So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

"Great, where are we going?" Pippin asked.

"Pip..." Indi sighed with a laugh. Jessica could not help but notice the blonde elf that had been staring intently at her, she chose this moment in time to part from the group and try to retire to her room for as much sleep as possible.

"Jesse?" was it Legolas called.

"Legolas?" Jessica asked back turning to met his narrowed eyes. She took a step away from him as he bent close to her ear.

"I know there is something you are hiding. I don't know what..." he said as her eyes grew wide before shrinking back to normal as he backed away.

"What do you mean?" Jessica asked trying to play it off.

"You are not very manly," he said looking her up and down in her baggy clothes from Gondor. She scoffed looking him up and down.

"Me? If your calling me gay you should look in the mirror fairy," Jessica retorted.

"Fairy? Gay?" Legolas asked.

"Gay you like other men instead of woman," Jessica rephrased.

"I enjoy women," Legolas replied annoyed.

"Ah Jesse," Boromir called coming over.

"Hello," Jessica answered glaring at Legolas who in turn returned the glare, both clearly insulted.

"Come let us grab a pint," Boromir said wrapping his arm around the neck of the lad who had become like a brother to him. "Stop fighting with the elves."

"He started it! He said I was not manly!" Jessica yelled.

"Well lad you are very skinny," Boromir laughed. "Do not worry after this quest we will get some muscle on those bones!"

* * *

><p><strong>Elvish:<strong>

Havo dad... Sit down

* * *

><p><strong>Reviewers:<strong>

**Wolf of the Dawn**: I hope this will be able to hold you over till the next chapter ^_^. I was sick unfortunately for me but fortunately for you guys it meant a quicker update ^_^. Enjoy. I did so much spell check and grammar check on this long chapter that if there are mistakes...I am going to blame my computer lol.

**Anja66**: Just for you for making my day with your wonderful message to my inbox. I am so pleased to hear that you like my story line. I didn't want the girls to be overbearing and annoying. I wanted you guys to fall in love with them. And I hope that you still love Boromir even though he is being a little sneaky sneaky.

**Erokh**: I am so glad everyone is enjoying Boromir so much! Yeah I have to make fun of Indi you should know that by now ^_^.

**CeresMaria**: Oh I thought I lost you in the last few chapters I am glad to see that you are still reading! Don't worry when Boromir finds out you guys will die of laughter I promise or...be mortified one or the other but it will be a memorable chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Alright after such a long chapter I am afraid that my next couple of days will be consumed by lots of working so please bare with me and keep an eye out next week for the beginning of their journey ^_^, I hope this long chapter did not bore or drag on to long for anyone's taste.<strong>


	9. Last Night

**Author's Note: Ok the Fellowship is formed so now they must celebrate their union with a final night in comfort before they must face the horrors outside of Rivendell. Let's see what happens to our favorite girls now!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

**Last Night**

The mugs clinked in the air of the dining hall, as all members of the groups came to sit for dinner to talk and enjoy the final night they may ever have in peace. Lord Elrond generously offered to provide instruments for any fun to be had.

"Are you a drinker lad?" Boromir laughed wrapping his arms around Jessica's shoulder's pulling her into an embrace.

"I drink all the time," Jessica laughed her cheek's tinging red as she noticed two people who should not be at the party, with two very large mug in their hands. Her eyes narrowed in on Kristy and Indi who starred at her with wide eyes.

Quickly they turned their back to her and bent low as if whispering, Arwen noticed the odd behavior and came to question, her eyes meeting those of her brother and Kristy's brother.

"Do you think she saw us?" Kristy whispered as Indi looked over her shoulder.

"Yep," Indi confirmed seeing Jessica approaching quickly. "Perhaps an escape would be needed." With a confirmed nod they decided to make a break for their room, standing erect they moved to leave when Arwen caught them off guard by appearing before them. A smile upon her face.

"Hello," she greeted looking at Kristy's new dress a gift from Elrohir though she doubted the girl knew or else she probably would have taken shears to it.

"Good evening. I am sorry I did not come to see you," Kristy said looking at the ground.

"It is quite alright. I heard about your...whereabouts," Arwen responded her eyes sparkling as she gazed at the lace pink dress with golden flowers sewn into the bodice. Kristy had her hair twisted up much like her though her ears were covered as Arwen often asked so Kristy could feel more at home. With her ears concealed she looked much like an elf, her words came out elegant and she was positive she would soon act as one of them with a few more lessons.

"Kristy!" Jessica hissed from behind the girls causing them to jump and scream before falling to the ground, clutching their chest. The evil glares of the older woman causing Arwen to step forward, she particular did not care for the best friend, Indi but Kristy was growing to be part of the family, one she wanted to keep.

"Is there a problem?" Arwen asked.

"Are there mugs in their hands?" Jessica asked crossing her arms over her chest. Kristy and Indi looked down at their mugs, back to Jessica then their mugs before tossing them to the side and shaking their heads.

"Of course not!" Kristy laughed.

"Really?" Jessica said ignoring Arwen's very presence, she bent around the elf to tower over her sibling. "Breathe."

"I don't wanna," Kristy and Indi whined looking at each other before blowing their breath into each other faces to smell for alcohol.

"I believe she is allowed to join in the festivities," Arwen interjected. She noticed her brother's coming over seeing there was a problem, as well as the man's high commander coming to his aide obviously going to take his side.

"Arwen...no..." Kristy and Indi hissed from behind her. "She is evil..."

"Both of you shut up and go to your room! I will be there in a minute to lecture you," Jessica threatened. "If your so much a buzzed when I get there you are staying here!"

"Aw let the girls have some fun," Boromir laughed switching Jessica's empty mug with a full one. He gave Kristy a wink while Elrohir approached offering his hands to the girls cowering in fear on the floor.

"I will watch her," Elrohir said causing Jessica and Boromir to turn and glare at the elf.

"If they stay with me and you?" Boromir suggested.

"Fine," Jessica huffed turning and walking away. Boromir extended his hand to Kristy who quickly grabbed not sure what just happened. No one ever got her sister, well she means her brother, to change her mind on anything. Once Jessica decided something it was set in stone.

"Indi?" Elrohir offered upon seeing Boromir turn his back on the girl who looked very much like a hobbit in her style of clothing. Pants that now were considered high waters, baggy shirt with the buttons on the top undone, very much a peasant looking type of outfit.

"Jess," Kristy called watching her sister stop, down her mug and turn to look at her. She swayed for but a second before she seemed to sober up instantly. Kristy looked down at the light blue tunic with a silver star across the chest, black pants and boots, a belt with an empty holster for a sword and dagger. Her sister's hair seemed different, she narrowed her eyes before realizing all the gel had come out and it now lay flat against her head. She looked like she could have been a whole different person, she now understood where the image of Jessica looking like a boy came from but man, never her face was much to round her opinion.

"What?" Jessica asked watching Boromir approach with three drinks for them.

"Are you going to be ok?" Kristy asked seeing Jessica take the mug and drink half before turning away walking from her sister, her mind thinking of ideas to fix her current problem. Seeing Elrond who was suppose to send them home she followed him out of the great hall. Glancing back at Boromir she motioned for him to watch her sister, giving her his nod of understanding, she left.

Kristy watched her sister leave and turned back to Boromir who clanged their mugs together, to see Arwen approaching with a determined look upon her face. She gave her head a bow, linking her arm with Kristy.

"If I may steal your companion from you," she requested. "I shall return in a short amount of time."

"I have been asked to watch over her," Boromir stated, not liking being around so many elves.

"It's ok," Kristy said to Boromir as she stepped toward Arwen.

"Jesse wants you to remain here. You shoulder respect his wishes," Boromir said as Arwen and Kristy both glared him.

"My brother has no say in what I do," Kristy finally said following Arwen, Boromir's hand quickly shooting out to catch her wrist.

"Then I shall accompany you," he said noticing the elf Jessica had told him about that never left his sister alone, standing off to the side with Indi. She was drinking from a mug when he came to with a brilliant idea.

* * *

><p>"Lord Elrond," Jessica said setting her mug down on the ground empty once more.<p>

"Are you not able to enjoy your ale?' Elrond asked quirking an eyebrow. She had been drinking immensely the entire night and yet she still seemed unaffected by the ale as most human's his size would be tripping and falling over themselves.

"Not when my...mind is worried for my sibling and her friend," Jessica confessed.

"I know not how to send you home," Elrond stated.

"I am aware. I will hold to what I said and go on this journey but I have been told it is dangerous. I-I need for you to lie," Jessica said.

"Lie about?" Elrond inquired.

"The time we are leaving. Leave the women here, it is not a journey for them," Jessica said her heart suddenly beating rapidly. Her thoughts growing grim as Elrond smiled.

"You are a good brother and friend. You'll make a woman happy one day...or man if that is your choice," Elrond said still unsure of Jessica's interest. Not many sons of man acted like this one but he was from another land so he could not judge.

"I do not need to have my focus on them while helping Frodo," Jessica said with a firm tone hoping to sound deep.

"Understandable," Elrond said as he turned to his desk, he too understood the problems this boy was facing. "Arwen has a great love for your sister."

"I know," Jessica said. "Boromir has offered my family home in Gondor...I would like for her to be sent there after I leave so that I may fetch once the journey is complete."

"What if you are unable to complete it?" Elrond asked grimly.

"I-I will still go to Gondor with Boromir," Jessica answered.

"I rephrase what if you should die," Elrond said. He did not want the lad to false hope but he wanted to have him see the whole picture.

"I believe Boromir's offer will still hold," Jessica said hearing talking outside she opened the door to see Indi running down the hall. Narrowing her eyes she closed and locked the door, swiftly crossing the room to sit before Elrond at his desk.

"I will confess to you," Elrond said leaning forward aware that her sister's friend was running drunkly from something in the hall.

"Confess?" Jessica asked her face dropping, all color leaving her face. He knew? Of course he knew. Look at him how could he not.

"My daughter loves a mortal. She is giving up her immortal life to die with him, nothing I do can change her mind. Allow me to offer the same if not more than what Boromir ask offered for your sister. She will not only have a home here, but a family. My family," Elrond said.

"What does this have to do with your daughter?" Jessica asked.

"My thoughts are not so positive. If you and her decided should not come back her heart will be broken and she shall die. I hope that her new admiration toward your sister will keep her alive for longer," Elrond said as Jessica suddenly felt unsure as to what she should do about this current situation.

"She is safe here?" she finally asked.

"Aye," Elrond said as someone rapidly banged on the door.

"Please let me in!" Indi screamed as Jessica smiled.

"Ignore it. Is there another way out?" she asked. Elrond pointed toward the second door that led to the gardens, Jessica bowed a thank you before leaving. Elrond rose from his chair to answer the pleads coming from the other side.

Looking behind her Jessica failed to notice the body quickly approaching herself, she jumped upon feeling a hand pressed firmly to her chest. She turned to meet the intent gaze of Legolas who wrapped his hand around her mouth and pushed her into the shadows.

"Why is your chest bound?" he whispered in her ear pushing his body against hers so none could see her. He released her mouth as his hands continued to roam over her chest through her clothes looking for the hook to the bindings.

"Well I didn't know you swung that way," Jessica said shoving Legolas off of her, his hands clutching to her tunic pulling her with him, their eyes narrowing on one another.

"Explain," he ordered, hearing feet approach.

"I was wounded," Jessica lied knowing that Elrond could probably hear, they were in fact right next to him with only a wall and door separating them.

"How?" Legolas asked his hands moving to the hem of her shirt. Jessica broke his grip, pushing away from him and walking toward the approaching people.

"I will find what you are hiding," Legolas said loud enough for her to hear. Jessica watched as Kristy approached, Jessica's automatically shook her head motioning for her to go back inside, she watched as her sister swayed a bit followed by Boromir who was laughing. Arwen was gone from sight.

"Ok," Jessica sighed annoyed with this elf and her sister, her anger boiling she shoved the man before her. "Back off! I am so tired of you and I don't even know you!" she yelled shoving him again, her arm pulling back.

"Whoa whoa whoa," Boromir called out raising his hands and rushing between the two. He looked annoyed at Legolas before smiling to his friend grabbing the fist ready to fly.

"Get out of the way," Jessica ordered.

"You have drank to much," Boromir laughed. Jessica stepped back as Elladan came rushing out to Kristy who stumbled a bit more, catching her before she fell.

"Let's get you to bed," he said softly, Jessica glaring at Legolas who watched her with a stoic face.

* * *

><p>Indi had moved through the halls when she heard clanking behind her, she turned to see Kristy dancing and talking to Elladan so she would go find her missing friend. The clanking of metal got a little louder causing her to look around when she noticed Boromir sharpening his sword.<p>

"I know what you are," Boromir said as he sat on the chair looking at his sword. Indi looked at him in shock then back at the hall.

"Weren't you...but...you...I...what?" Indi asked trying to understand how he seemed to calm and collected.

"Witch silence your tongue," Boromir said rising from his seat pulling his sword closer to himself. He approached Indi who was forced to step back.

"Witch?" Indi questioned her eyes remaining locked with the sword in his hand.

"You are the reason you have caused my comrade such distress," Boromir said. "He has come to be a brother to me. You have done something to him, I do not know what but I shall rid him of your presence." He rose his sword to swing causing Indi to throw her hands up.

"Wait...uh...oh hey Kristy!" Indi called looking over Boromir's shoulder who quickly lowered his sword to turn to the sibling of his friend. Upon turning he noticed that Kristy was indeed talking with Arwen before, Arwen chose to make her exit. He turned back to Indi only to find her running like mad down the hall toward Elrond's room private rooms.

"I will get you," he whispered turning back to join Kristy once more so that he knew she was alright, Kristy saw the man approaching with a brilliant smile.

"Boromir!" she slurred her arms flaring out as she tried to hug him. He looked stunned but returned the drunken hug, taking her mug away from her.

"Not a drinker like your brother," Boromir laughed as Kristy saw Pippin.

"Oh my god he is so cute!" she squeaked rushing over to hug the hobbit as well.

"Let's go for a walk," Boromir laughed hoping to sober the girl up, they began walking toward the gardens when he noticed that said brother was ready to fight an elf. He could not understand why men and elves always found one way or another to fight.

* * *

><p>Jessica narrowed her eyes as Boromir waited for the two to depart before he himself would leave when Jessica turned to see that Elladan had unsuccessfully detained her sister.<p>

"Kristy room now!" she yelled causing Kristy to turn and glare at her.

"Don't order me around!" she shouted.

"Fine do what you want," Jessica said before a smile graced her face she turned to Boromir and wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

"We need to talk," she said. Walking away he followed Legolas' eyes never leaving her trying to find some thing that would give him a clue to the man's oddity.

"What?" Boromir asked.

"I need you to understand what I do is for the safety of Kristy and Indi. I need you to get them drunk enough they will not wake tomorrow. They are not to come with us on this journey. I can not lose my only family. Elrond has agreed to allow them to stay here," she explained.

"Send them to Gondor," Boromir said knowing his father would gladly take care of the two of the girls.

"I am to fetch them once the quest is over," Jessica said.

"Very well," Boromir said leaving the girl alone in the gardens to do what was asked of him. Jessica's eyes met with Boromir one last time while she glared at Legolas before retiring to her rooms.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> The last time the group shall be together before the journey then the quest begins. It is short but I thought it would be a humorous chapter before seriousness takes over!

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews:<strong>

**Dunlin:** I'm glad you like the Legolas' seen I figured he would need a good part but I hope this was a good chapter as well.

**Wolf of the Dawn:** Step one shall be chapter ten :). Jessica needed to have a moment of clarity in reality of everything before they make their journey.

**CeresMaria:** Aragorn won't actually get time to talk to Jessica until the Mines.

**Erokh:** And it begins ^_^.

**Anja66:** It is crowded but it will make for a humorous chapter and a wonderful new story line don't you think?


	10. The Fellowship of the Ring

**Author's Note: Wow, I surely thought that I would be flamed into hell for the Legolas scene in the last chapter but it seems to be everyone's favorite part. Now the true journey begins! What ever will the girls do?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

**The Fellowship of the Ring**

The sun rose over Rivendell, Jessica quickly rose from her spot on the floor, Kristy and Indi still in their drunken slumber had yet to wake like her plan called for. Already dressed, she left her weapons in Boromir's care the night before so she would not have to pack now, as she exited the room she couldn't help but wince as the door creaked. To her relief the girls did not stir.

"I was just on my way to wake you," Boromir whispered with a tired smile, his eyes red obviously up late for reasons she did not know unless it involved helping Kristy to her room, her sister was not a heavy drinker.

"Sorry, let's go," Jessica said as she saw the hobbits coming down the hall as well, she motioned for them to be silent.

"Where is Indi?" Frodo asked concerned that perhaps something may have happened to the girl that he had grown use to seeing.

"I have decided they are to stay here where it is safe," Jessica said. "Do not worry I am still offering you my sword." Frodo nodded, while looking around her as if he were thinking about going to check on the girl.

Together the group made for outside, where Aragorn and Legolas waited talking amongst themselves, Legolas glanced at Jessica before switching to his elven tongue. Aragorn replied back before his eyes too met Jessica's with a narrowed look.

"Morning," Jessica greeted grimly looking back toward her room, seeing Elrond watching them depart, she gave him a nod.

"Where is your sister?" Legolas asked, his eyes staring at her as if to read what was going through her mind. He followed her gaze to Elrond, who watched the man intently. He knew something was going on between the two.

"I decided that the women should not come, it could be dangerous. Elrond has offered them safety till I return," Jessica replied as Aragorn now turned his gaze disapprovingly at Legolas and shook his head. He walked to Jessica and laid his hand upon her shoulder, Jessica turned her eyes to Legolas, narrowing them she confirmed her thoughts that they were talking about her upon the actions of the ranger to her left.

"You are a good brother," he said. The group departed from Rivendell, starting the track on foot climbing out of the cloven vale.

"How long have you known Indi?" Frodo asked Jessica, his eyes looking suspicious of her. She smiled while shifting her pack on her back.

"Since she was a baby. Her family and mine were friends, Kristy and her were born close to the same time. At a party one night our parents went out together and I was to watch Kristy and Indi...her parents went as the ones to uh keep them from drinking and injuring themselves. Well my parents decided to leave without Indi's parents, mine died. Hers never came home, he sent a letter saying they could not bare the guilt of knowing they could not save my parents. She stayed with me till she was of age to be on her own. Now she still won't go away," Jessica replied with a laugh.

"What kind of magic does she do?" Boromir asked causing Gandalf to glance back at Jessica.

"None," they said in unison. Giving Gandalf a quizzical look she looked back at Frodo to see he too did not understand why Indi would be able to do magic.

"You said she was a witch to be sent to the fires of Mordor," Boromir replied while Jessica thought back to what she could have said.

"Oh, no...we just fight a lot. She is not an actual witch," Jessica replied.

"It seems that you are unable to tell the truth?" Legolas asked earning a glare from Aragorn who pushed everyone forward.

"How do you propose we get to Mordor?" Boromir asked seeing the uneasiness of Jessica's appearance.

"We must hold to this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there, our road turns east, to Mordor," Gandalf answered as Jessica sighed.

* * *

><p>Kristy rolled over her foot slamming into Indi's stomach causing the girl to roll over and vomit to spew from her.<p>

"Ew Indi," Kristy groaned as she opened her eyes to see the sunny day, she sat up quickly her head spinning.

"Oh no!" she screamed jumping from the bed.

"What?" Indi yelled jumping up, falling from the bed landing only a few inches from the vomit she had just coughed up.

"Oh my god, Kristy that was close!" Indi laughed looking at the puddle of liquor and food on the floor with a triumphant smile. Kristy jumped across the bed, off the edge and onto Indi's back causing the girl to face plant into her vomit.

"Ew, Indi," Kristy cried wrinkling her nose. Indi's muffled screams and cries causing the vomit to bubble, Kristy couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips as she quickly moved around her friend and out the door knowing she would not follow until she had a cleaned face.

Stepping outside into the hall way she noticed Elrohir, all thoughts of her sister vanished as she thought of a most excellent revenge thanks to Indi's current distressed state of being. Running down the hall, loudly so the elf would hear her approach. She had to make a mental note to thank Indi for the inspiration later.

"Good morning," Elrohir greeted seeing the human with a large smile. A shiver ran up his smile and he could not think of the reason why.

"Can you take a walk with me?" Kristy asked.

"Why the change of heart toward me?" Elrohir asked holding his arm out for Kristy to link her own with his, his palm extended out for her to rest her hand upon his.

"I figured that I would need to start growing up which starts with me looking at you from a different point of view," Kristy lied with a innocent smile. Rustling followed by cursing could be heard from the inside of her room, she smiled wider as they passed by to make for the exit of the hall.

"Indi had a bit of an accident," Kristy answered to his questioning gaze.

"Where would you like to walk to?" Elrohir asked as they stepped out into the gardens, the light causing her to hiss in pain. Her hangover still in full force, causing her head to pound.

"To much ale?" Elrohir laughed.

"I wanna be in the shade," Kristy answered pointing to the lake near by.

"Of course," Elrohir said as they walked, he made small talk with her asking her questions to which she answered. Kristy glanced at the two horses near the gate, she looked back to see Indi glaring at her out the window.

"Here comes Indi," Kristy said watching her friend disappear from the window.

"She likes to be the center of attention?" Elrohir asked as they stopped in front of the lake. Kristy moved closer to it causing Elrohir to follow in suit. She turned to look at him with a small smile on her face as if shy deliberately moving in closer very slowly. Elrohir grinned, placing his hands on her waist as he matched her slow pace.

"You know," Kristy said moving in closer.

"Aye?" Elrohir whispered as their noses touched.

"I really am going to enjoy this," Kristy whispered against his lips as her hands ran up his chest.

"I will make sure you do," he said his eyes sliding closed. Kristy watched as Indi stopped by the horse gawking, as her friend appeared to be inches away from a kiss. Her first kiss! Shoving her hands against his chest, Elrohir slipped backwards his arms flying up in shock at he tripped over her foot. He was sent splashing into the water.

"Yeah, I enjoyed that," she laughed as he surfaced. He quickly ran out of the water at her as Kristy made a dash for the horses.

"Get on!" she shouted to Indi.

"I don't know how to ride!" Indi yelled trying to jump on the saddled horse. Kristy looked at the horses that were already packed she stopped looking toward the elf as he ran quickly in her direction.

"Oh my god!" she shouted pointing behind him causing him to stop and look at her curiously. She jumped onto the horses back still pointing off into a random direction. "An obvious distraction!" Elrohir turned to see the direction of her finger his brow furrowing at seeing nothing.

Kristy quickly took notice of the horses being packed with supplies and weapons. She looked around noticing Arwen sitting in the garden looking at her sadly. She gave a slight bow of her head as she glanced at her brother who was not racing back toward the two girls. Kristy gave a sad smile nodding her head before pushing the horse forward as Elrohir stopped his sprint to watch the girls make their escape.

"Where are we going?" Indi asked as the horses rushed out of Rivendell.

"Just keep going straight we are bound to end up on the right path!" Kristy yelled.

* * *

><p>The group had come to rest each glad to relax for the moment they were making excellent time, Pippin asking Boromir to train him in the art of sword fighting.<p>

"Get away from the blade, Pippin," Boromir instructed as he swung his sword to the hobbit. "On your toes...good, very good... I want you to react, not think."

Jessica sat next to Sam as he cooked over the fire, she was eagerly waiting for food, tossing some twigs in when she got bored from listening to Boromir.

"Should not be too hard..." Sam whispered and Jessica smiled.

"Move your feet," Aragorn said watching the two spare.

"What fighting style can you perform?" Legolas asked Jessica.

"He is good with a bow," Boromir said. "I have not seen his sword skill."

"Quite good, Pippin," Jessica cheered as the hobbit blocked Boromir's blade.

"Thanks," Pippin as they took a break coming to sit next to Jessica and Sam to eat. Gimli walked around the group to Gandalf.

"If anyone were to ask for my opinion, which I note they have not, I would say we are taking the long way around. Gandalf, we can pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome," Gimli suggested.

"What's Moria?" Jessica asked.

"Where my family lives," Gimli answered.

"No, Gimli. I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice," Gandalf replied.

"Watch it Pippin," Jessica called as Boromir thrust his sword, catching Pippin upon the hand. The hobbit threw his sword down before kicking the man before him. Lunging at Boromir tackling him to the ground. Legolad turned his eyes from the scene as everyone carried on laughing, Jessica watched the elf carefully as he moved to stand right next to her.

"What is that?" Sam asked.

"Nothing, just a wisp of a cloud," Gimli said dismissively.

"It's moving fast," Jessica said peering around Legolas.

"Against the wind," Boromir added.

"Crebain from Dunland," Legolas shouted his eyes growing wide.

"What?" Jessica asked confused.

"Hide," Aragorn ordered urgently.

"Merry, Pippin, Sam, Jesse! Take cover!" Boromir shouted as he grabbed the hobbits trying to get them covered. Legolas grabbed Jessica's wrist pulling her to a near by bush. Pushing her to the ground he land his body over her own, his knee sliding between her legs. Jessica quickly tried to slide away, his eyes narrowing on her.

"What?" he whispered.

"Your to close for comfort," Jessica replied looking down at his knee.

"I would not move higher," he said.

"You know I don't swing that way right," she asked trying to keep the blush from creeping on her face. She could not imagine how badly Boromir would kick her ass for lying to him. She watched as a large amount of crows flew over head.

"Jesse?" Boromir called as they came out from hiding. Jessica shoved Legolas off her as he continued to stare her down.

"Here," she called. "What was that?"

"Spies of Saurman, the passage South is being watched," Gandalf answered. "We must make for Caradhras!"

"What is that?" Jessica asked again earning many odd glances from the rest of the fellowship. Together the fellowship made for the mountain pass, where the snow never seemed to melt. From the base Jessica could only look up sadly at the obvious hard walk ahead she would have to freeze and bare through.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>**I know this is short but the next chapter is to be a long one and I do not want this to become boring so I hope we liked it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviewers!<strong>

**Anja66**: I am glad you liked the part with Legolas I did not think it would be a good review from anyone, because he is just a well loved character but it seems to be very popular!

**CeresMaria**: I died laughing so I had to show one of the main character's Kristy your review and she laughed so hard (she didn't even read the chapter yet) and when she read it she laughed so hard she almost cried lol.

**Erokh**: I'm glad you like this chapter.

**Mal mel me:** ^_^

**Wolf of the dawn:** I am sorry I will try to type slower and not read over so fast and make the chapters the best they can be!


	11. Mines of Moria

**Author's Note: Alright so now the actual journey has begun, all the girls are out once more in Middle Earth which means only one outcome can happen. Undoubtable, certainly positive, side hurting comedy. Let's see where they are taken**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<strong>

**Mines of Moria**

"You want to go over that?" Indi asked looking up at the looming Misty Mountains, the air seemed cooler, the stone threatening their souls with an unpleasant journey.

"Yes," Kristy said hopping off her horse and grabbing hold of the pack, Arwen had prepared for them.

"What are you going?" Indi asked raising her eyebrow, refusing to dismount her horse just yet. She watched her friend dig through her pack, finding trousers, sleeves and a cloak. Food was packed at the bottom most looking similar to bread and other dried goods. Indi watched her friend quickly disrobe from her dress and change.

"Kristy do you have no modesty anymore?" Indi gasped as the girl pulled her hair up into a tight bun, Kristy glared at her before turning her horse around and slapping it's ass to send it back to Rivendell.

"Horses can not climb mountain nor deal with cold," Kristy explained wrapping the cloak around her tightly. Indi dismounted her horse with an annoyed sigh, she grabbed her pack but refused to change.

"Come on, they have to be already up the mountain or over," Indi groaned making her way up the slope.

"If they went this way..." Kristy muttered as she too began the ascend up the Misty Mountains ready to try to find her sister.

"What?" Indi asked looking back at her friend.

"Nothing," Kristy answered quickly glancing back to Rivendell.

"I think that man she is with, Boromir..." Indi said breaking the silence that settled over them. "I think he is evil..."

"Why?" Kristy laughed thinking about the man who sweetly escorted her back to her room without a single insult or annoyance unlike the evil twin of Elladan.

"Have you not noticed how he followed me like a hawk? Not to mention threatened me!" Indi yelled.

"Come on now!" Kristy exclaimed. "I am sure he just thought you were being weird to Jessica."

"And what is up with Jess? Wanting to be a man? Your sister needs some therapy," Indi said quickly her feet sinking into the snow, freezing her toes.

"I don't know..." Kristy answered "Boromir surely has to know."

"I don't know...he is acting like he has no clue," Indi said with chuckle. "Legolas does though or maybe is just gay."

"I don't think their are gays here," Kristy said thoughtfully.

"I think Sam maybe...at least bisexual," Indi replied.

"No he likes Rosie. Frodo told me," Kristy replied thinking back to her short conversations with the hobbits.

"Is there anyone that doesn't like you?" Indi huffed.

"I think Gimli doesn't and Aragorn seems to not like me to much," Kristy replied.

"Well thats cause you got his girlfriend not being lady like anymore since you came along," Indi retorted.

"What do you mean?" Kristy asked.

* * *

><p>Sitting outside the door to the Mines of Moria the company was stuck at a halt as they tried to understand the dwarfish to open the magically concealed door. Jessica sat on the ground with contentment, her body was aching.<p>

The hobbits seemed glad to have a moment's rest as well, Frodo constantly reading the passage on the door while Aragorn unsaddles the pony that Sam had grown all to fond of. Jessica gave him a small smile as she watched the sad good-bye between owner and pet.

"Merry...Pippin," Jessica hissed as the splashing of their rocks became all to loud for her liking. She did not know this world and she rather everything stay silent and keep her own being alive.

"Do not disturb the water," Aragorn warned grabbing hold of Pippin's wrist.

"It's a riddle," Frodo whispered as Jessica took note that Aragorn's hand twitched slowly toward his sword, taking this as something could be wrong she reached for her. Looking to see Boromir was alone near by, she moved to stand next to him.

"Something is coming," she whispered under he breath.

"Speak friend and enter. What is the elvish word for friend?" Frodo said finally as his eyes continued to move over the words.

"Mellon," Gandalf answered as the rocks began to shift and opened for the friends of the dwarves to enter. Jessica stood at the back of the group with Frodo as the fellowship slowly entered, she looked very warily to walk into a darkened area.

"So, master elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves; roaring fires, malt beer, red meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin...and they call this mine..." Gimli said with a snort shoving his elbow into the side of Jessica who grunted in pain. "A mine!"

A glow suddenly erupts from Gandalf's staff to light the chamber much to the relief of the girl in the back. She glanced back at Frodo who watched her ease a bit, he couldn't help but give the man a sympathetic smile. Eyes focused on the skeletons that scattered the mine, all dead for a long time now.

"This is not mine...it's a tomb," Boromir said pulling his sword. Jessica followed in suit grabbing hold of Frodo and pushing him behind her.

"Oh...no...no...no..." Gimli cried in disbelief. Legolas moves away from the group to search the bodies finding the enemies arrows, pulling one from the dead body he examined it.

"Goblins!" Legolas informed them. Jessica did not know if this was a good thing or not but everyone drew their weapons.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should have never come here!" Boromir yelled. Jessica nodded turning just in time to see Frodo ripped from her arm's reach and to the ground. A tentacle wrapped around his ankle as he was drug out of the Mine's. Jessica jumps grabbing hold of the hobbit's arms pulling on him as she too is drug along, Aragorn and Boromir instantly hopping into action to help their friends.

Jessica's sword lay forgotten on the ground which Pippin quickly picked up as they watched Aragorn slice at the tentacle releasing his hold upon Frodo, Jessica quickly catching hold of the Ring Bearer. She turned to Boromir who swung his sword cutting at another offending tentacle, when the water exploded to life with more limbs. The creature wraps itself around Jessica's waist pulling her back, she instinctively released Frodo into the arms of Aragorn below. Boromir continued to slash at the creature as Aragorn rushed Frodo out of the water, finally the arms withdrew from Jessica's waist dropping her into Boromir's awaiting arms.

"Into the mines!" Gandalf shouted.

"Legolas!" Boromir yelled as Jessica tried to get the man to put her down. He was far to worried about getting them into safety to take notice that he was holding a woman in his arms.

Legolas jumped beside them, looking to Jessica as he fired an arrow. His eyes seemed to soften toward her at her heroic moment, the arrow sliced through the air and into the monster's head. In the vital seconds that they had gained, the remaining fellowship make it into the mines as the creature lunged its body into the mine, sending the many rocks down to conceal them within.

Jessica was in a state of shock now that she never noticed the change in Boromir's eyes as his hands retracted and placed her on the ground. Her feet touching solid ground she looked over to see Gandalf light his staff as everyone turned their eyes to her.

"Well done lad," Aragorn said with smile as Frodo too was still in shock like she was. She looked to Boromir to see his eyes had darkened.

"Are you ok?" she asked as Frodo nodded his chest heaving. She tried to ignore the piercing gaze that burned into her back.

"Your sword," Pippin chimed.

"Thanks," Jessica said reaching for it as Boromir quickly caught her wrist before she could sheath it.

"You know how to wield a sword?" he whispered. Jessica's eyes became worried suddenly did this mean something was going to kill them in here?

"I know enough from watching your lessons," she answered.

"Stay by me," he said without looking at her again he moved to follow Gandalf. Jessica threw a questioning glance to Aragorn who came to her side, clamping a hand upon her shoulder.

"I think the thought of losing a person he has come to see as a brother as made him take the safety of you more intently now," Aragorn suggested.

"I guess," Jessica huffed as Legolas walked beside her.

"I apologize for my rude behavior. I should not have suspected you of treachery," he said with a look to the ground.

"Well treachery is a mean word. I thought you just didn't like me," Jessica answered narrowing her eyes as she kept her hands on Frodo's shoulder afraid he would be ripped from her again.

"Thank you," Frodo whispered over his shoulder.

"Just stay in front of me," Jessica said then to her knowledge she should lighten the mood. "Indi would kill me if something were to happen to you." She watched a smile run over his face.

"I have no memory of this place," Gandalf said as the group came to a halt before three tunneled mouths. Taking a seat before the door he began to think, collecting his thoughts. Pippin moved around everyone to look at the three doors.

"Are we lost?" he questioned.

"No, I don't think we are," Merry whispered.

"Merry!" Pippin hissed.

"What?" Merry asked.

"I'm hungry," Pippin replied.

"Food sounds good," Jessica laughed noticing Boromir growing more serious. He moved next to her handing her a bag, she looked at him curiously.

"Eat," he ordered. Jessica looked to see Frodo and Gandalf talking intently about something as she opened the bag to see dried meat of some kind. Narrowing her eyes at the man before she knew he thought she was a skinny man but she was not going to be considered weak.

"Here," she said handing the food to Pippin who looked happy to receive it. She turned her head to glare at Boromir when Merry decided to announce.

"He's remembered!"

A sigh flooded throughout the group as the wizard stood before the doorway to be chosen.

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down there. If in doubt, Merridoc, always follow your nose," Gandalf said with a chuckle his eyes winkling as Legolas moved to shoulder's length toward Jessica.

"Are you well?" he asked causing the girl to jump slightly stepping onto Pippin's feet.

"I hate the dark," Jessica answered.

"Let me risk a little more light," Gandalf said as the light upon his staff lit higher. Jessica gasped before stumbling over a skeleton as she took in the scene of the Mine's.

"Behold the great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf!" Gandalf explained. Legolas' arms stretched out to help her but she quickly pushed him away causing her to trip over her own feet.

"I got it!" she grumbled trying to stay away from the men who seemed to always find a reason to touch her all the while keeping a note to herself if she should ever lie again it would never to falsely address herself as a man.

"Gimli!" Gandalf called as the dwarf rushed forward toward a vast empty chamber. A white slab was centered in the room as the group followed the small man. Jessica following reluctantly all the while thinking of her sibling.

* * *

><p>Indi and Kristy stumbled over one another half way through the Misty Mountains as they finally tripped from the large amount of snow, landing fast first in the snow.<p>

"I hate you," Indi yelled as she grabbed a fist full of snow rolling it into a ball.

"You rather be in Rivendell right now?" Kristy asked looking over her shoulder just as the snow made contact with her face. Knocking her onto her back she coughed the liquid water up as Indi stepped over her.

"Yes actually I would," she confirmed as Kristy grabbed her friend's ankle twisting just enough to cause pain, sending the girl into the snow with her.

"Why?" she asked glaring.

"I don't see why you wouldn't want to stay with your darling elf!" Indi laughed a snort erupting from her nose.

"Well, perhaps because Jessica is probably going to die because of you!" Kristy yelled.

"Please!" Indi laughed waving it over. Together the girls continued their climb over the mountain while noticing a swarm of black clouds coming their way.

"Look at that," Kristy said pointing toward the skies as they reached the top finally. They would soon have to descend, the clouds approached fast.

"I swear to god if Jessica is dead again and fucking with me beyond the grave..." Indi hissed her eyes narrowing.

"She was never dead!" Kristy yelled her hands coming around Indi's neck tightening their hold. Indi gasped in shocked, her knees buckling as the girls tumbled down the large slope. Their screams echoing as the unsteady mountain crumbled.

"This is all your fault!" Indi yelled as the snow covered them as the spies of Saurman swarmed over head only finding snow.

* * *

><p>"Orcs!" Legolas yelled as the drums began to roll. Jessica paused looking to the hobbits who seemed terrified.<p>

"Wait what?" she yelled.

"Get back! Stay close to Gandalf!" Aragorn yelled grabbing Jessica pushing her forward toward the door. She looked at him cluelessly as her pushed on door to close. She moved to help with Boromir rushed forward getting between the two. Securing the door Jessica looked over to Frodo.

"Why is your sword glowing?" she asked.

"Let them come! There is one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!" Gimli yelled jumping atop Balin's grave. Jessica glared rushing over to the dwarf grabbing him and pulling him down.

"No don't let them come," she hissed in his face her hands securely wrapped on his clothing. "I have a family!"

The door suddenly shattered into fragments as the orcs began to file in, Jessica released the dwarf, drawing her sword. Looking to the hobbits in the corner she tried to remain in front of them evading all weapons while swing her on, effectively missing every single target. Legolas continued to fire the arrows that seemed to magically refill in his quiver taking notice of Jessica defending Frodo, moving with the hobbit when he moved, however the enemies were building up on her.

A cave troll finally came bursting through the door swinging his massive club launching Jessica high into the air, Legolas rushing to try to break the fall. Boromir seeing the girl flying to rushed for a swift break, Legolas notice the human rushing and dodge him. Both missing the girl as she slams into a pillar, Frodo mean while stabbed with a spear.

Boromir rushed to Jessica while Aragorn to Frodo, Boromir gripping Jessica by the hand, not the wrist she took notice of. He pulled her close his breath wafting across her face as he shoved her against the nearest corner, pushing his sword into her hand.

"Stay," he ordered turning grabbing fallen orc sword. Jessica swung as an orc came flying down behind her friend her first and only victory of the day would be the decapitation of this enemy. Legolas fired three arrows while atop the Troll's shoulders effectively killing him, knocking him dead as he stumbled falling just between Jessica and Boromir who stood staring one another down as if enemies.

"To the bridge of Khazad-dum!" Gandalf yelled leading them out of the chamber of victory on behalf of the dwarves.

* * *

><p>Kristy slowly dug herself out of the snow, her eyebrows froze as she shivered, looking around for her friend.<p>

"Indi?" she called out her teeth chattering.

"Indi?" she called out once more. Pulling herself from the snow she couldn't see through the frosty wind.

"Kristy!" Indi finally shouted causing the girl to rush to the sound of her friend distressed voiced.

"No!" Indi shouted as Kristy ran straight off the cliff where Indi dangled from by a very small root. Kristy instinctively grabbed a hold of her friend's ankle.

"OUCH!" Indi screamed causing yet another avalanche.

"Let go!" Indi shouted as the snow began to fall upon them.

"Indi!" Kristy yelled as the were tossed over the high cliffs. Kristy wrapping her arms around her friend holding onto her as if Indi were to sprout wings and fly them to safety.

"Kristy!" Indi yelled as they were tossed around in the snow. Closing their eyes the awaited their impending doom. When the world finally stopped spin in they open their eyes.

"Wow," Indi whispered.

"Are we dead?" Kristy whispered looking at the large expanse of forest before them.

"No thank god!" Indi cried happily, they had landed safely

"Oh god," Kristy whispered remaining at the foot of the mountains.

"What?" Indi asked.

"I don't know where to...go...we have no map," Kristy answered now coming to terms with the fact that they were in a whole new world.

"Well the forest means danger. We survived the mountain...so how about we follow the mountain," Indi suggested looking up from their fall.

"I can't argue with that," Kristy said shrugging her pack a little more onto her shoulder before rising up and sitting back down.

"You ok?" Indi asked not moving from her seat.

"Just tired," Kristy confessed. "Let's go!" she stood on her feet, forcing herself to press onward. Indi followed with another sigh, hoping soon Kristy would decide to make camp.

"Hey you know how to make a fire right?" Indi called to her friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Ok another longer chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews:<strong>

**Metoochocolate:** The big reveal will be the next chapter! I hope you liked this one!

**MaryLauren**: This was longer so I hope you enjoy!

**Erokh:** Jessica is in hell.

**CeresMaria:** I know they are serious but it is serious parts I tried to lighten this one up a lot more for you :) But I give you my upmost promise the next chapter will have you crying in laughter, as well as it being long due to them reaching Lothlorien.


	12. Lothlorien Part 1

**Author's Note: Alright so I am going to warn you that this chapter is long, not serious and probably may have a few romantic touches to it. Oh yeah and one huge surprise that I know all you faithful reviewers have been waiting for!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve<strong>

**Lothlorien**

**Part One**

Indi awoke to arrows in her face, the girls had traveled till night fall, when they could no longer walk anymore. Kristy could not start a fire so the girls had to grit their teeth and sleep in this strange world alone, in the dark.

"Kristy..." Indi whispered.

"Hn," Kristy huffed rolling onto her side away from Indi not ready to wake for another day of walking.

"I think we are in hell..." Indi whispered.

"Why?" Kristy asked keeping her eyes closed trying to keep her mind in her dream world.

"We are going to die..." Indi hissed looking at the tall figures that were undoubtedly elves.

"Why?" Kristy groaned rolling over to stare up at the arrows. Sinking back behind Indi nudging her friend forward.

"Elves like you. You talk to them," Indi whispered.

"What are the daughters of man doing outside the Golden Wood?" the elf asked to Kristy's relief, it was in english.

"We are looking for my s-brother," Kristy answered.

"No humans come through here," the elf answered. "You are to come with us."

"Excuse me?" Indi yelled jumping to her feet, the arrows not moving from her person.

"We are on an important mission," Kristy said quickly getting to her own feet.

"Lady Galadriel has foreseen your arrival and wishes to speak with you," the elf said turning to walk away, elves surrounding the girls pushing them forward. Indi caught off guard by the sudden nudge fell to the ground.

"What is your name?" Kristy asked as the elves grabbed her bag. She could only suspect they assumed there was weapons in the sack.

"Haldir," the elf answered.

"I'm Kristy and this is Indi," Kristy said quietly as the group took them hostage. The elves did not respond and Indi looked to Kristy with a questioning gaze.

"What?" Kristy asked.

"You're the elf lover! Make them let me go," Indi hissed.

"I am not the elf lover," Kristy replied.

"Well Rivendell begs to differ," Indi grumbled as Haldir glanced back at Kristy who looked at a near by tree that she found interesting suddenly.

"I think they are going to kill us," Kristy whispered in her friend's ear causing the whole group to burst into laughter.

"I know what to do!" Indi shouted causing everyone to stop in place, looking at her. She pointed over the head of Haldir with her mouth hung open in shock. "Look an obvious distraction!" Kristy hung her head in shame at her friend's stupidity when she screamed it again and none looked.

"I am so fucked," Kristy whispered to herself.

"Keep moving," Haldir ordered.

* * *

><p>In the darkened hall way a deafening roar was released to fill the rooms, Jessica could not help but think if there was a hell the dwarves win and can easily say that they were the ones who lived in it. She turned her eyes to Gimli glaring at him, he was the one who insisted on coming her if they had listened to Boromir she could not help but think that they would not die in a mountain.<p>

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked.

"A blarog...a demon of the ancient world! This is a foe none of you can contend with! Run!" Gandalf ordered. Jessica grabbed two of the hobbits and shoved them before her. "Quickly!"

"I swear to god Frodo if you die I'm going to bring you back and kill you myself!" Jessica threatened in his ear.

Stopping upon the stairwell, they turn to see a beast, and Jessica looked at Boromir who as well seemed to be in shock.

"Mordor is worse than this?" she huffed trying to catch some air to her lungs.

"Lead them on, Aragorn. The bridge is near," Gandalf said.

"Frodo," Jessica whispered out of breath pulling the hobbit toward her as an arrow whizzed by. The group look to see the orcs no reappearing a safe distance away as Aragorn hesitates to leave the wizard behind.

"Do as I say; swords are no more use here," Gandalf answered. The group make a dash down the stairs when the the stairs begin to crumble and fall into the chasm below. Aragorn grabs Frodo and Sam jumping with them in his arms. Boromir turns to Jessica ready to throw her, only to see her throwing Pippin and Merry in his arms, shoving him across before he could argue. Turning to Gimli he held his hand up to her.

"No one tosses a dwarf!" Gimli yelled. Gimli jumps across as Legolas couldn't help but notice how odd Boromir was acting toward the human next to him.

"Jump," he yelled grabbing her hand and forcing her over the chasm. An arrow came before their faces and to Jessica's relief missed however the second did not, it sliced under her arm through her thick bindings onto to cut the skin slightly.

"Over the bridge!" Gandalf yelled. "Fly!"

"He has been hit," Legolas said instantly firing an arrow and killing the orc, Boromir rushed over. Jessica pushed him away and rose to her feet.

"Just a scratch run," she said as Gandalf made his way behind them. Together the company cross the bridge seeing the light on the other end made Jessica swell with happiness knowing she would not die in a mine. Gandalf suddenly turned to the beast that was following them .

"Go back to the shadow!" he yelled as the Balrog slashed his sword forward.

"Gandalf!" Frodo yelled trying to rush forward stopped by Jessica.

"You shall not pass!" Gandalf shouts as the Balrog steps onto the bridge. Aragorn and Boromir draw their swords, Jessica follows in suit. Gandalf thumps the bridge with his staff causing a blinding sheet of white flame to spring forth. The bridge crumbles under the monster though he seems able to fly he drops as well, plunging into the darkness below. With a relief from the company they watch the wizard slowly make his way back.

Then out of the darkness the whip of fire is lashed out gripping at the elder man's ankle ripping him down. Gandalf hangs onto the edge with all his might.

"Gandalf!" Frodo screams.

"Fly you fools!" Gandalf ordered before releasing his hold and falling into the darkness. Frodo screams breaking from Jessica's stunned grip, Boromir catching him and carrying the hobbit out of the mines.

The Fellowship fall to the ground in relief, Jessica slowly sinking to the ground her rib cage throbbing in pain from the arrow, it hit deeper than she thought, keeping her arm low to cover the wound she watch Aragorn stand before them.

"Legolas, Jesse get them up!" he ordered.

"Give them a moment...for pity's sake!" Boromir yelled.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Come, Boromir! Legolas, Jesse, Gimli, get them up. On your feet, Sam." Aragorn said as he walked around motivating the group.

"Frodo? Frodo!" Aragorn called looking for the hobbit to see him still in a shocked gaze. They quickly gather and begin the rush to Lothlorien, Legolas standing on Jessica's wounded side which in affect made her twitch out of his way should he move near her.

Entering the woods of Lothlorien the company seemed to relax more even Jessica chose to relax ignoring her wound, Legolas looked over to the slowly moving human to finally notice the blood soaking through his tunic and down his side. Grabbing his arm, Legolas turning to Aragorn.

"He is wounded," Legolas confirmed causing Boromir to rush to Jessica, pushing Legolas out of the way.

"I will tend to it," he said quickly.

"Stay close, young hobbits," Gimli whispered.

"I'm fine!" Jessica yelled.

"Anymore blood and you could die," Aragorn said slipping near. Boromir moving each time to be the in way.

"I will take care of him," Boromir said and it finally sunk in that he knew he secret. Shoving the man away holding tightly to her wound she moved to the front of the group, to continue walking.

"He is going to die," Legolas whispered.

"Something is strange about that boy," Aragorn whispered.

"I have been trying to tell you this since Rivendell," Legolas replied his eyes softening. "He has only had himself."

They quickly followed Jessica to stop her from wondering off and getting herself lost when she suddenly came to a stop. They looked to find arrows pointed at her face as she glared at the elves.

"I don't care what Kristy says. I really fucking hate elves," Jessica hissed.

"The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark," Haldir said in a taunting tone.

"Haldir of Lorien, we come here for your help. We need protection," Aragorn said as Haldir looked at the glaring human in front of him, his face pale, hands blood stained.

"Aragorn! These woods are perilous. We should go back." Gimli said.

"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You can not go back," Haldir replied as his troop readied to fire.

"Come she is waiting," he said his eyes moving to Frodo. The group was forced to walk on while Haldir grabbed Jessica by the wrist.

"You are to come with me," he ordered pulling the lad away from the group to Boromir's dismay, the fellowship took note but said nothing.

* * *

><p>Kristy jumped from her dreams to see Indi too was awake in their room looking out the window in sadness.<p>

"What is wrong?" Kristy asked.

"I had a nightmare that Frodo almost died but then Jessica did," Indi said.

"Me too," Kristy said shocked.

"Haldir came in but you were asleep. He won't talk to me. He said he only needed you," Indi whispered as Kristy rose from the bed to poke her head out the door to find the elven guard standing next to her waiting.

"Come with me," he said walking down the hall way toward the stairs. Kristy followed quickly still in her night dress.

"What is going on?" Kristy asked.

"The Lady of the Wood called for a council. Your brother was among them, he has a terrible wound but refuses treatment," Haldir said and Kristy nodded. They turned the corner to see Galadriel walking into the room and sending the elves out. Kristy rushed inside turning to Haldir.

"You should go," she said before disappearing into the room. The sight before her almost made the young girl cry and without thinking threw herself into the arms of her dying sister. With a humph Jessica pushed the being away from her noticing it was Kristy.

"What are you-"

"We escaped and came to help," Kristy answered quickly noticing the amount of blood, tears came down her cheeks.

"I can heal you. I know your secret," Galadriel said sitting on the bed. Jessica huffed, hanging her head in shame, glaring at her sister.

"Leave before I kill you," she threatened.

"Um...right...may we see the fellowship?" Kristy asked Galadriel who gave a simple nod.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Kristy asked her sister who glared harder at her.

"Like you can look at blood. Just go," she said looking to the wall as she began peeling her shirts off. Galadriel took note of how hot the girl must be, she was very thin no doubt from the wear of the journey she was taking. A long gash started from the side of her top rib and stopped just before her breast, her bindings obviously helping the arrow from shattering the rib.

"This will hurt," Galadriel said motioning for Jessica to lay on the bed. A knock suddenly coming to the door.

"Jesse," Boromir called, opening the door only a inch. "Are you decent?"

"I am tending to his wounds," Galadriel called not wanting to distress Jessica though she knew the man on the other side knew. Without a moment's hesitation Boromir threw open the door.

"I am capable of doing so my lady," Boromir said quickly finding he was much to late, his cheeks brightened as he noticed the person he has come to see as a lad shirtless for the first time. Though it was only her back he knew from the curves of her body, this was indeed a woman.

"Please allow us privacy and keep your tongue," Galadriel said as Jessica covered her chest with a sheet.

"You can stay," she whispered wanting to ask for his forgiveness for lying. Boromir hesitated for but a moment before coming around the bed, watching as Jessica lifted her arm for Galadriel who took a cloth to clean her blood stained side, her white flesh pink now. Her other hand keeping her chest covered.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered.

"What is your name?" Boromir asked.

"Jessica," she answered looking down at his knees as he sat upon the edge of the bed. Galadriel all the while remained silent.

"I know you did it to save yourself. You did not know us but how could you not have told me? Do you not find that I am trustworthy?" Boromir asked. Jessica remained silent trying not to wince in pain as the needle sank in.

"She cherishes you. When you have only one friend in a world unknown and they act so lovingly toward you would you want to betray their trust?" Galadriel asked.

"I was going to tell you after the quest," Jessica said. "OUCH!" she screamed jumping up in pain only to have Boromir grab her and push her back down holding onto her so Galadriel could finish.

"I can not look at you the same," Boromir confirmed.

"Why is that?" Galadriel asked seeing Jessica's eyes water from pain not sadness.

"What do you mean? I lied," Jessica scoffed.

"What difference does gender make?" Galadriel asked.

"I have to protect her," Boromir asked.

"And when she was a man you did not?" Galadriel asked. Seeing the direction this was taking she decided she was done trying to help the human cutting the thread she looked at Jessica.

"Before bed have someone wrap you but for not allow the air to soothe the skin," she said moving to the wardrobe on the other side of the room. She extracted a dress as well as a tunic and trousers.

"Which ever person you desire to be," she said placing them down and leaving.

* * *

><p>Indi continued to look out the window hoping to behave and be patient when she noticed four small creatures walking before. She could not help her excitement as she leaned out the window waving her hands wildly.<p>

"FRODO!" she shouted. None looked up but she knew it had to be them so she leaned out a bit further.

"FRODO!"

Still not answer, standing on her the tips of her toes she hung out even further, lowering herself down cupping her hands over her mouth.

"FRODO!"

"INDI!" Kristy shouted coming into the room seeing her friend hanging out of the window. Indi jumped, slipping forward and falling out of the window, Kristy screamed rushing back out the door and down the two flights of stairs.

The hobbits heard a loud thud, causing them to turn to see Indi laying upon the ground before them dressed in elven clothing. With a sad smile they all ran forward, hearing the screams of Kristy their smiles grew finally something familiar.

Legolas rushed to the sounds of the screaming followed by Aragorn and Gimli to find the two girls, their brows furrowed in confusion.

"What is the matter?" Legolas asked.

"Indi fell," Kristy said with relief seeing Indi unharmed.

"You must be of relation to a dwarf!" Gimli laughed. "You can take quite some damage and be fine."

"How is your brother?" Legolas asked his eyes growing concerned.

"He rushed my treatment," Aragorn said.

"Where's Gandalf?" Indi asked. "What happened to Jesse?"

"Gandalf fell," Aragorn answered sadly.

"What?" Kristy asked stunned.

"He saved us but Jesse was injured while trying to keep myself safe," Frodo said looking at the ground.

"At least Gandalf got you guys here," Indi said with a smile hugging her hobbit.

"And Jesse?" she asked.

"She is being healed by Galadriel and then resting," Kristy said.

"Me rest?" Jessica asked walking down the stairs in a dress. "Don't make me laugh."

"And you are maiden?" Legolas asked.

"Jessica," Boromir answered as everyone's mouths hung open in shock their eyes roaming over the very thin frame of the obvious woman before them. Legolas narrowed his eyes as he walked closer to the girl, circling her.

"I knew there was something wrong with you," he said looking to Aragorn for an apology for being upset with him.

"Have you known?" Legolas asked Boromir.

"Not till Moria," he answered.

"You lie to your own friend?" Legolas asked.

"She did not lie, she did what she had to," Boromir confirmed.

"How..." Aragorn said before laughing. "What a strange company we have." A song began Kristy lowered her head as did Legolas while the rest continued to stare in wonder. Aragorn too hung his head while Legolas turned to the others.

"It is a lament for Gandalf," he answered as they walked to a clearing to sit, not wanting Jessica to exhaust herself.

* * *

><p>"Told you that your sister was a transexual," Indi said loudly to Kristy as they walked knowing Jessica would be able to hear her. Picking up a rock Jessica pulled her arm back and released causing her stitching to rip. The rock successfully hitting Indi in the back of the head, Jessica turned to her side to prevent them from seeing her reopened wound.<p>

"You bitch!" Indi yelled.

"I didn't do it, it was the squirrels," Jessica said pointing to the trees to which the girls instantly look when she felt a hand wrap around her wrist.

"Yeah elf to the rescue!" Indi laughed.

"I don't think he is going to rescue her," Kristy laughed seeing the glare upon Legolas' face. Jessica returned the glare trying to rip her wrist free from his grip.

"Ok Kristy do your elf loving magic!" Indi laughed as Jessica's glare turned to Indi who instantly pushed Kristy in the direction of a near by wooden area to disappear.

"Your wound is open," Legolas said.

"I will go to the healer," Jessica said pulling her arm away.

"I can heal you," Legolas said.

"Wow I did not know elves were so perverted," Jessica retorted walking back toward the healer obviously at least an hour's walk away. Unaware of the two girl's watching very closely from the bushes.

"Two bucks says she hits him," Kristy said.

"Five says they kiss," Indi said earning a weird look from her friend.

"What I'm just saying maybe the whole elf killing thing runs in your family's blood. I bet you two single handedly take out the whole race!" Indi laughed.

"Shut up, Jessica doesn't date," Kristy said.

"Cause she has no time. We gotta hook her up with someone! Maybe Boromir?" Indi asked.

"No!" Kristy scoffed. "Not her type."

"Well what is?" Indi asked.

"Uh..." Kristy whispered. "Sh."

"There is a lake," Legolas said. "I can do it and you can still bond with your sibling before we set out again."

"Aragorn hasn't decided to leave me behind," Jessica asked as she was pulled toward the lake, the two girls crawling through the bushes to follow intent on winning their bet.

"You are part of the fellowship," Legolas said. "Though you will probably want to change back into your tunic once we start out."

"No shit," Jessica replied as Legolas stood on her side as if waiting.

"What?" she asked.

"I need to see your wound," Legolas said.

"I think I'd rather go to the healer thanks," she said turning to leave when Legolas again grabbed her arm.

"Oh I am about to win," Kristy whispered.

"How do you know?" Indi asked.

"Last three guys that have tried to get with Jessica always try to stop her and she punches them. Breaks their noses," Kristy laughed.

"Fuck..."Indi grumbled.

"Let go of me," Jessica whispered through gritted teeth.

"Why are you scared to let me help you?" Legolas asked.

"Why are you such a perv?" Jessica retorted.

"I am not asking to see your body just your wound," Legolas said as Boromir approached with Aragorn.

"Are you ok?" Aragorn asked seeing Legolas and Jessica in a heated dispute. Both men taking notice of the blood seeping through her dress.

"Take her dress off," Aragorn ordered.

"What the fuck? Did you guys just happen to forget I'm a girl?" she asked looking up at the sky.

"I can heal you," Aragorn replied.

"Yeah so can everyone else," Jessica said looking at Boromir for help only to see him starring at the bushes as if avoiding eye contact.

"I think he sees us," Indi whispered sliding further back into the bushes.

"Fuck..." Kristy whispered sliding back too.

"New bet," Indi replied.

"What?" Kristy asked.

"Bet I can get away faster," Indi said crawling away suddenly. Kristy quickly followed as they moved to another bush.

"Just disrobe," Aragorn said.

"What difference is a healer to myself? We are both male elves," Legolas replied.

"FINE!" Jessica shouted looking at Boromir with a glare as he suddenly looked at them from his daze.

"Can you all like move to the right or something?" she asked as she slid her dress open enough to show her wound and nothing else.

"What the so hard?"Aragorn laughed as Legolas moved to allow Aragorn the chance to look, he was far more skilled.

"Your stitching is lose," he said pulling the strings tighter.

"Mother fucker!" Jessica hissed in pain hearing chuckling. She looked at the rock by Boromir's feet.

"Boromir," she called.

"Aye?" Boromir asked following her gaze to the rock. Jessica motioned for him to pick it up, which he did. She motioned for him to throw it in the bushes as Aragorn pulled her to the lake to wet his hands and clean her wound.

"Now," Jessica said with a grimace as Aragorn tied the string better before helping her pull her dress back on correctly without letting it fall. Boromir threw the rock effectively hitting Kristy in the head, the rock bouncing off her and hitting Indi as well. Both girls groaned as Jessica grinned happily.

"Her sister and friend," Legolas answered Aragorn and Boromir's questioning gazes.

"They have been listening since I came to check her wounds," Legolas added.

"Really?" Kristy asked standing up.

"And you aren't even going to warn us when she plans to attack?" Indi asked turning to Kristy with a glare.

"I thought you and the elves were like this?" she asked holding her index and middle finger together.

"Uh, no?" Kristy replied as if the idea was stupid.

"You are fine now," Aragorn said with a smile toward the girl. "You are quite strong for one your size."

"Come Boromir," Aragorn said looking at the two younger girls.

"The hobbits are looking for you," Boromir said grabbing hold of the girls shoulders walking away with them. Jessica's shoulder slumped as she slid to the ground in relief that someone else could watch her sibling and friend while she relaxed.

She did not trust them and knew they would come up with a plan soon to rejoin the fellowship. Legolas sat down beside her his eyes never leaving her wound.

"I'm fine. You can go," she whispered laying back onto the ground her body glad to relax, she closed her eyes. Hearing no response from the elf she took it as he left.

"Why are you so stubborn?" Legolas finally asked.

"I'm not stubborn. I just don't let things stop me because I'm a girl. I have a family to protect especially since I do not know where we are," Jessica replied keeping her eyes closed.

"What will you do if you can not return home?" Legolas asked.

"Go to Gondor with Boromir," Jessica answered.

"Will he still have you?" Legolas asked.

"Why would he deny me?" Jessica asked.

"I meant his father. He believes you to be a man. Do you not wish to live in Rivendell?" Legolas asked.

"I rather be somewhere my sister and Indi can find people they can bond with," Jessica said opening her eyes to find to close for comfort. She slid away from him, rising to her feet, Legolas' following in suit.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Making sure you are still wake," Legolas replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Alright how did I do? Nice and long, comedy, sadness and everything else in between! Not this chapter in itself is longer but I thought part one would be good to post for you guys since it is already twenty-one pages long.<strong>

_Voting is now open:_

_Do you think there should be any pairing in my books example Kristy and Elrohir?_

_Any combo the most votes will win if none please let me know as well because right now there are many directions I can take this story._

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS:<strong>

**Pixie:** I'm glad you like my story I hope that I did not disappoint in this chapter.

**Erokh:** Well Indi will definitely make you laugh in this chapter, the girls as always are up to no good so there for it can only mean humor in the worst since.


	13. Lothlorien Part 2

**Author's Note: Alright the long awaited part two of Lothlorien the final night the group will remain in the Golden Woods before they must depart and continue on their journey. Votes are in for the pairing let's see what will happen :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen<strong>

**Lothlorien Part Two**

Jessica lay on her bed, near the trees close to the rest of the fellowship, her sister and Indi in actual rooms in the tree above, Jessica chose to return to her tunic and trousers finding everyone treated her more like herself than when she wore the dresses. This included Boromir but excluded Legolas who continued to find weird topic of conversations with her whenever he could manage to find time for just them.

Kristy and Indi, however, had found more of a reason than ever to torment their elder with her unveiling. Tonight they decided to allow the girl no sleep until she agreed they could go with the fellowship as intended.

They crept out of their room and down to the fellowship below, with wicked grins upon their faces. Indi carrying a small pouch with a small insect within, they had found in their room earlier that day. Unaware of what said insect was or what it could do, they really did not care as long as it scared Jessica.

"This is going to teach her," Indi whispered.

"She will have to agree once we get her to scream like a girl," Kristy laughed.

"We are such geniuses," Indi replied as they grew silent approaching the sleeping Jessica while Legolas sat close by watching the girls intently. Raising an eyebrow they motioned for him to stay silent.

"What ever you are doing...I will beat the shit out of you if you are still here when I open my eyes," Jessica warned the now stunned girls. They looked to Legolas who was staring at the human just as stunned.

"One..."

"No way," Indi whispered.

"She has to be sleep talking," Kristy said looking to Legolas for any confirmation only to see he too was creeping closer to examine the girl who appeared asleep. The girls began to twitch from foot to foot unsure of what they should do.

"Two..."

"What do we do?" Indi whispered stepping back.

"I can't tell if she is bluffing or not," Kristy replied almost in a panic, taking a larger step back than Indi completely focused on sacrificing her friend to her sister if she so needed.

"I am not asleep," Jessica said her eyes moving under her lids.

"Fuck," the girls muttered in unison turning toward their rooms and running.

"Three..." Jessica groaned pulling her arm back and swinging only to have Legolas catch her wrist pulling her into a sitting position as the girl's eyes flew open. Upon seeing the elf she narrowed her eyes.

"I thought you were Indi," she said her eyes looking at him as if he were Indi. Legolas was unable to tell from her hazy eyes if she were awake or simply dreaming.

"I am not," Legolas replied looking at the girl who seemed to be plotting still in her head.

"Let me go," Jessica whispered not wishing to wake any of the others up, though Legolas seemed to have no problem with. Narrowing her eyes even smaller she moved closer to him, Legolas leaning in.

"Do you not sleep?" she asked causing the elf to laugh.

"Of course I do, just not like you do. I have dreams much like humans, my sleep pattern is different, I do not require it like you," Legolas replied.

"You're weird," Jessica said rising up from her bed and stretching. She turned to the stairwell to see Kristy and Indi peeking around the corner.

"Here now," Jessica hissed. Pointing her finger to the ground in front of her, the girls looked at one another as if they were consulting one another before emerging.

"Fuck..." they muttered coming down the last few stairs as if children caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar.

"What is going on?" Jessica whispered walking away from the fellowship toward the near by lake. She could hear whispers but she couldn't figure the location so she focused back on the girls before her.

"It was all Kristy's idea," Indi immediately accused.

"Do you even know what I am asking?" Jessica questioned quirking her eyebrow, watching as Frodo seemed to walk by her in a zombie like fashion.

"No but it's Kristy's fault," Indi answered once more.

"You know Indi is the brains between us," Kristy tried only to earn a forced laugh from Jessica a silent offer for the younger sibling to try again.

"Why can't you two ever put your two brains together and come out with something intelligent," Jessica asked.

"Hey to be fair we managed to travel all the way here in ample amount of time. We suffered no injury unlike someone we know-" Indi stopped short as Jessica's finger found its way in her face.

"I went on this stupid mission for you two. For your sakes! Do not try to justify your stupidity to me! Sit down," She ordered pointing to the ground, for the first time in a long time Kristy could see the misery in her sister's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Kristy asked as Jessica fell to her knees looking at the girls before her.

"What am I to do if we can not get home? I have no money? No knowledge of this land, this world, this hell? I can not fight, I can not help, feed or protect you two," she whispered her eyes lost in her own thoughts.

"Thats why you quit trying to leave us behind. Together we are strong but apart we are screwed," Kristy replied.

"You know we will get by whatever barriers you put in our way. Like you said when we put our heads together we do something intelligent," Indi said noticing Frodo suddenly walking back to his bed rapidly.

"You are not coming. Now go to bed," Jessica said rising to her feet turning to leave when Kristy rose up with a stomp of her foot.

"You can not say no without be a liar! You are seen as a girl now too!" she yelled rushing at Jessica tackling her to the ground. Jessica fell instantly knowing she could not fight until her stitching was healed,the healing process was no where close.

"Kristy don't start," Jessica warned as her sister rose her fist.

"Say we can go," Kristy whispered as Indi too jumped on the older girl. Jessica quickly squirmed her away from the two girls rising to her feet, glaring at them.

"Over my dead body," she yelled before turning on her heels and running away. The two girls quickly took the upper hand on the injured girl chasing her down, Legolas who had become concerned went in search of the girls when he had noticed Frodo.

"Frodo?" he asked, the hobbit stopped and looked at the elf a few times before blinking himself out of his daze.

"What are you doing here Legolas?" Frodo asked.

"I was-" he was cut short but Jessica quickly passing through them followed by the two girls, Frodo looked at Legolas who in turn looked at him curiously.

"Ladies?" Haldir questioned as the girls darted by him as well, Indi jumped toward Jessica gripping hold of her feet sending the girl flying into Aragorn's bed. Landing on the ranger who instantly had his arm around her neck he froze.

"It's me," Jessica whispered gasping for the oxygen that the ranger was slowly cutting off from her desperate lungs. Kristy was rushing to help Indi when her friend chose now of all times to rise to her feet as well, tripping Kristy. Kristy stumbled over her friend landing on Boromir's lap as he was awoken to Jessica's gasping for air as Aragorn released her.

"What is going on?" Boromir asked watching Frodo, Legolas and Haldir approach. Indi jumped to her feet extending her arm to Kristy who took it gladly, together the girls looked at Jessica who pushed herself off Aragorn.

"If you make me bleed to death I will haunt your asses," Jessica threatened as everyone watched in interest the insanity taking place.

"Like you don't already?" Indi laughed as She lunged at Jessica her shoulder connecting with her stomach as Kristy grabbed her feet, the girls sent Jessica back into Aragorn who was trying to get out of his bed.

"Ladies," Legolas tried to soothe.

"Stay out of this fairy!" all three girls yelled as Jessica shoved Indi off her and then looked at her sister with an evil glare.

"Don't make me do it. I am warning you. You may be stronger but I am gross," Jessica said as silence fell over the group. Sibling versus sibling was taking place and none knew how it would end.

"That's cheating," Indi whispered.

"What?" Haldir asked.

"She's going to be nasty!" Indi yelled as Jessica began to hock back some spit in the back of her throat. Kristy instantly was off her sister but in the process accidentally elbowed her wound causing the girl to double over in pain and fall to the floor.

"Victory is ours! We join the fellowship!" Indi said seeing the blood start back up.

"I did not admit defeat," Jessica breathed into the dirt.

"Perhaps you should?" Aragorn suggested looking down at the girl who seemed to be more stubborn than Arwen.

"Then you are going to bleed to death," Kristy said crossing her arms, making sure to stand in Boromir's way knowing he would be the only one who would attempt to help her sister. However neither girl anticipated an elf to jump to the rescue.

"Enough," Legolas said bending down picking Jessica up in his arms.

"No!" the girls cried.

"Tell them they will come," Legolas ordered making sure to squeeze Jessica's side hard enough to cause the world around her to spin and darken.

"N-YES FINE!" Jessica yelled before her focus blurred. Her head swinging back before Legolas adjusted her so it was resting upon his shoulder.

"Is she ok?" Kristy asked suddenly concerned.

"She has had no time to heal," Aragorn said as Legolas carried her to the healer followed behind by Haldir and Frodo.

"She hasn't done anything since she got here this morning," Kristy said.

"You two have been torturing her since you found her," Boromir laughed earning a yeah right from the girls.

"It's true," Pippin chimed.

"Oh now your on her side?" Indi asked the hobbit feigning hurt, she held a hand over her chest which caused the hobbits to soften and change their answers quickly so that Indi was right and Jessica was wrong.

"Sorry we woke you," Kristy whispered bowing the the men who were obviously exhausted. They all gave a nod before laying back down, Merry excluded. He slid from his bed and came to sit next to the girls.

"You know she only cares," he whispered.

"I know but it's better for us to be together," Kristy said.

"Well from the looks of it...not really. This is the second time she has ripped her stitching because of you girls," Merry replied causing the girls to hang their heads in shame.

"You know for a small person you know how to make us feel like shit," Indi replied looking at the three hobbits that had become like family to her.

"Let's go to bed so they can sleep," Kristy said before looking over at Boromir who was now wide awake.

"Meet you in the room?" Indi said with a very wide mischievous smile.

"Not like that! Go!" Kristy exclaimed before walking over to Boromir who watched her carefully. She sat next to him and continued to think about how to word it so he would be on her side.

"You know...if you do not allow us to come. We are still going to follow you guys. Jessica trusts you of all people for some reason so...if we don't get to come along willingly..." she rose from her spot. "It's gonna be your fault if anything happens to us when we follow."

"You do not intimidate me," Boromir whispered to not wake anyone. Kristy glanced over her shoulder at the human who looked back toward the healer's room as if expecting Jessica to lean out and argue with the sentence.

"Wake us when we need to prepare for the journey," Kristy whispered in a pleading tone hoping this would help secure their spot back on the fellowship. She turned back to the stairwell glancing back over her shoulder at Boromir who continued to watch her. Her focus still on the man she tripped attempting to step up on the first step and fell on her face.

"Real smooth," Indi whispered from the top of the stairs looking at her friend shaking her head sympathetically.

"I wasn't trying to flirt," Kristy hissed as Boromir offered his hand, his eyes filled with humor, a smile upon his face saying he wanted to laugh.

"Would you like an escort to your room?" Boromir asked suddenly becoming serious. Kristy looked up the stairwell to find that Indi was gone, probably already back in their room with her ear pressed against the door to listen.

"Sure," Kristy replied knowing he was only going to lecture her about blackmailing or something about honor.

"You are the younger one so you do not have to carry the worries that the older does. I have a younger brother, if I could I would not have him fight. He does it to impress our father so he only fights with my company. I give him full credit though father ignores it, ignores him..." Boromir began looking at the girl.

"That's so mean," Kristy whispered.

"I am the shiny gem in my father's eyes. I can not change that but my feelings for my brother never have and never will change. I would die for him. You sister lied about being a man because she was in a place she didn't know with many men who could have killed or raped her..." he continued.

"So?" Kristy asked.

"She came to Rivendell with saddened eyes, I could tell she wanted to tell me something but I never would listen. I saw her as a younger brother as well but one that was strong enough to hold her own because she is not blood I did not worry to much. I do look out for her whenever we are in battle. She chose to not expose herself solely because you two girls wants to go on the Fellowship for Frodo. She wanted to take you home..." he said glancing down to see if the words were connecting in her head.

"She has told me about your family. How she has only you and Indi. Though she is your sibling she is more of a parent now," Boromir said.

"Thats he choice not ours," Kristy said.

"Would you be who you are if she hadn't taken the paternal role in your lives? If she still wasn't, if she was a sibling who allowed you to do what you want and go where you want without her?" Boromir asked causing Kristy to truly think about the memories of Jessica.

"If we are together though," Kristy tried.

"What? She will only injury herself trying to protect not only Frodo but you girls? You and Indi would take her focus from battle," Boromir replied.

"We know how to fight," Kristy said.

"Maybe where you are from. Jessica said she could, she knows only to block and when someone has their back turned to kill out of instinct. Sword fighting is not something you can simply do by picking up a sword," Boromir said.

"It's her own fault she got shot," Kristy complained.

"She got shot doing what you girls wanted to join along in. If you were there I think she would be in worse shape trying to watch over you. You being her sister she would not survive in our world," Boromir whispered.

"Why?" Kristy asked.

"If you were hit she would drop everything she was doing maybe even Frodo if she were protecting him and come to your side. Sibling know no boundaries as you both have shown. But older siblings...have a stronger urge to protect younger ones," Boromir answered as they came to stop before her room.

"She can not be my mother all the time," Kristy said as Boromir moved closer to her.

"No, she will one day stop watching over you. Let you make your own choices, and when that happens will you know how to make the right ones?" Boromir asked, the door behind Kristy creaking slightly. Kristy grinned knowing Indi was pressed flat against the wood.

"Of course I will," Kristy said.

"How?" Boromir asked leaning his head down to Kristy's his lips touching her nose as his eyes never left her.

"Because I'm not stupid," Kristy said.

"But who taught you to make the right choices?" Boromir asked as Kristy opened her mouth to answer but quickly shut it when she realized she was going to say Jessica.

"Just kiss him," Indi hissed through the door causing both Boromir and Kristy to smile and chuckle.

"Shut up," Kristy hissed back.

"You barely know me," Boromir said his lips lowering to Kristy's.

"You know Jessica," Kristy replied.

"Does not mean you know me. You would kiss a stranger?" he asked causing Kristy to back away quickly as the word sunk into her head. Boromir have a weak smile before nodding his head.

"Goodnight," he whispered kissing her knuckles and leaving. Kristy stood in shock as his words rang loud and clear, Indi however threw the door open causing the girl to trip and fall.

"What the hell was that about? He is super cute! Smart and actually likes you!" Indi yelled jumping on her friend.

"I don't know him," Kristy whispered.

"So go get to know him!" Indi yelled.

"I can't...Jessica would kill me," Kristy said thinking about how odd today has turned out to be. She slowly crawled to the bed followed by Indi who was intent on interrogating her.

* * *

><p>Jessica lay in the bed her vision blurred the world around her dim, she could feel people rushing around her, as her body convulsed causing her to cough.<p>

"Her body has gone into shock," the healer said to Frodo who was holding onto Jessica's hand as they quickly tore her tunic on the side to help keep the woman's modesty.

"Why shock?" Frodo asked.

"She has lost so much blood. She has had no time to heal to create more," the healer said as Jessica's head turned to look at the shadowed being that was coming at her with something glowing.

"What is he doing?" Jessica asked.

"The stitches will not work," the healer said taking a knife and cutting the thread lose from her as Frodo tightened his hold on Jessica's hand.

"It'll be fine," Legolas said to Frodo.

"What will be fine?" Jessica asked as she tried to focus on the glowing object in the man's hand. He quickly pushed it into her wound to seal it close causing Jessica to scream in pain, Legolas falling to his knees pushing cloth into the girls mouth to keep her from biting her tongue.

"There should be no more blood loss. Allow her time to sleep now," the healer said leaving the room with the still hot metal stick.

"What is that?" Frodo asked seeing the end of the vine on Jessica's back.

"I do not know," Legolas said moving the cloth to look over the skin to find the ink marking her skin.

"Is it from her people?" Frodo asked.

"Perhaps," Legolas whispered to find Jessica glaring at them.

"I am awake you assholes," Jessica whispered spitting the cloth out of her mouth.

"Where are you from?" Frodo asked looking back to see Legolas moved toward the wardrobe to gather her a night shirt.

"Not from here," Jessica said breathing heavily from the pain.

"You have more markings?" Legolas asked as he crawled onto the bed to help her change.

"I have tons," Jessica said feeling herself lifted up to quickly causing her to turn shoving Frodo out of the way and releasing the contents of her stomach upon the floor.

"I'll come back in the morning," Frodo whispered patting Jessica's hand feeling bad for the woman who was willing to die for him in a world she did not know.

"You need to change," Legolas said coming around the bed to find that the liquids and foods from her stomach had indeed found their way onto her shirt. A knock came from the door, Aragorn's head soon followed.

"Is she well?" he asked.

"Body is in shock," Legolas replied as he pulled Jessica up into a sitting position. Pulling her shirt half way up before she pushed him away.

"I'm fine. I can do it," she grumbled before hanging back over the bed to release the insides of her stomach.

"I can completely see that," Legolas laughed before sitting in front of Jessica. Pulling her into a sitting position, he quickly pulled her tunic off only to have Jessica collapse back onto the bed.

"What strange markings," Aragorn said looking at the girls tattoo's. His fingers tracing the kanji on her side, before looking at her hips.

"I know not where she is from but these must mean something," Legolas said as he lifted the girl back up pulling the sleeping shirt back on.

"Legolas..." Aragorn whispered as the girl went into a coma like sleep.

"Aye?" Legolas asked looking to his friend as he covered the girl in the bed. He could not help his curiosity.

"Watch yourself," Aragorn finally said.

"Why?" Legolas asked turning his gaze serious as they two moved to exit the room. Aragorn glanced back at the sleeping girl who remained unmoving.

"She will have to return from where she came from. I do not think she will stay if she had a choice," Aragorn replied once more looking toward the door. Opening it quickly Kristy and Indi tumbled inside.

"God dammit," Indi groaned.

"We are possibly the worst spies in all of existence," Kristy grumbled as the two men gave them questioning gazes.

"Soooo..." Indi said moving toward Aragorn in an almost seductive manner, which Aragorn could not help but chuckle at.

"You are but a child, seduction will not help you to go further than here on the journey," he answered causing Indi to get annoyed.

"Someone has to watch out for Jessica," Kristy said her eyes turning to Legolas accusingly.

"Why?" Legolas asked.

"Well you seem to be stalking my sister. At first I thought you were gay but now I know you are just a weird pervy stalker," Kristy replied.

"I am no perverted stalker," Legolas said.

"Ok," Jessica yelled waking from her sleep. Tossing her legs out of the bed shaking slightly she forced herself up.

"I want every one to understand two major things," Jessica said moving toward them.

"What?" the girls asked.

"You two are coming out of default. If you irritate anyone I am sending you to Gondor. Legolas and me are never going to happen so stop harassing him. Kristy you and the elf are never going to happen because you are not going to be here that long. Indi just keep making everyone hate you," Jessica said turning to go back to bed.

"Why?" everyone asked.

"Excuse me?" Jessica inquired.

"Why Gondor and not Rivendell?" Kristy asked.

"Why can't she be with Elrohir?" Legolas asked.

"Will you stay here if your sister found love?" Aragorn asked.

"What's wrong with the fairy?" Indi asked motioning to toward Legolas. Everyone seemed more intrigued by this question than anything else, all eyes were on Jessica.

"No offense Legolas, but I don't date or court or whatever you call it," Jessica said.

"You will never find happiness," Legolas asked.

"I have no time," Jessica said noticing that no one would leave she moved through the group and took her chances on leaving. She would find some sleep before she would have to wake and begin the life threatening journey.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Alright to all my wonderful reviewers the poll is still open for the romance but do keep in mind the story is drawing to a close. There will be two other stories I will post so it will be like the Lord of the Ring trilogy.**

* * *

><p><strong>To My Reviewers:<strong>

**Erokh:** I hope this is the answer to your question about the girl's being left behind though I thought it was needed to have a good chapter of torture and humor.

**Metoochocolate:** Jessica and Legolas romance coming right up though it will be slow because I don't want my characters or story to turn into a Mary Sue! I still am not fully sure if I am doing a good job at avoiding it or not but no complaints yet so yay!


	14. The Mirror of Galadriel

**Author's Note: Ok so many reviewers who loved the chapter and I know you are all freaking out about the story coming to a close so once again I would like to announce that this story will be placed in three segments like a trilogy. So no worries the story will continue on to your enjoyment!**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING!<strong>

**This chapter contains more seriousness and some sadness than comedy so I apologize now before you read and are disappointed.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen<strong>

**The Mirror of Galadriel**

"Aragorn..." Legolas whispered walking up to his friend who was standing by the River they would soon be sailing down.

"Aye, Legolas. What worries you?" Aragorn questioned as his friend approached. The worry upon the elf's face was something common to Aragorn though he couldn't help but wonder what was on his friend's mind.

"Perhaps a few more days rest should be needed," Legolas replied.

"Would this be the concern for the human woman that has caught your interest?' Aragorn questioned as Legolas instantly turned to face the river, avoiding the gaze of his friend.

"She is not well yet," Legolas answered.

"She claims to be. I can not say she is unwell if she says she can continue to move," Aragorn replied turning to look at the company. Jessica being the only one missing, his brow furrowed when he took notice that Kristy and Indi were sleeping on each other determined not to be left behind since they decided to delay their departure.

"She is still asleep. She tossed and turned all night," Legolas said. "She is plagued by nightmares. I fear it is worries for her sister and friend."

"You stayed in her room?" Aragorn questioned quirking an eyebrow at the elf who gave a slight nod. With a sigh Aragorn could not help the concern he felt for his friend.

* * *

><p>Jessica awoke to Boromir sitting next to her with his eyes closed. Sitting up she could not help but notice the aching pain in her side, with a yawn she noticed Boromir jump into the waking world.<p>

"Why are you watching me sleep?" Jessica asked.

"The elf has hardly left your side and it began to make me worry for his intentions toward you. You are still a daughter of Gondor and under our protection. I will do all I can to keep my people safe," Boromir answered with a smile.

"Are we leaving yet?" Jessica asked sliding out of bed.

"We are to stay one more day," Legolas said walking into the room his eyes meeting with Boromir's almost as if unsure how to approach the two.

"Why?" Jessica asked before walking to the window and peering out to see Kristy and Indi asleep on each other's shoulders, mouths hung open with drool slowly dripping out. Narrowing her eyes at the innocent devils she could not help but wonder what they had done now.

"Kristy! Indi!" she shouted causing the girls to jump and trip over each other as they tried to rush to their feet.

"Kristy did it I swear!" Indi yelled circling around her friend trying to find a place to find from the probably healthy older girl.

"It was Indi's idea," Kristy automatically replied before both girls looked up to see Jessica glaring at them.

"What the fuck did you do?" Jessica yelled.

"Nothing!" the girls yelled. In their bewilderment they stubbled over Frodo who gasped from pain of the weight jumping to his feet believing to be under attack.

"I requested we stay for another night," Legolas said.

"What?" Boromir and Jessica exclaimed in unison turning to the elf in question.

"You are clearly unwell despite what you believe," Legolas replied looking to Jessica who had Boromir between them.

"I'm fine," Jessica growled.

"She is well enough to kick your ass I would change the request," Boromir said noticing the glare that could kill coming over her face, stepping out of the way.

"May I see you?" the voice of Lady Galadriel came from the doorway looking at Jessica who had yet to change.

"Yes ma'am," Jessica whispered moving around the two men making sure she slammed her shoulder into Legolas' body to let him know she was furious. Boromir shook his head before following her out the door to return to the fellowship.

"Have you finally fallen?" Haldir laughed looking at the confused elf who turned his gaze to his childhood friend.

"I am at a loss," Legolas confessed.

"Why?" Haldir asked.

"I feel..." Legolas trailed off before turning toward the window, walking to it to peer out. "Like I'm a fool."

"She is not from this world. Elrond wants them gone," Haldir said.

"I know," Legolas replied.

"He is losing a daughter and now a son more than likely. If the girls stay they have taken one from the house of Elrond and one from the house of the Greenleaf. I think they are witches," Haldir confessed coming to his friend.

"I thought so too. Even when I thought she was a liar of a man I was pulled in. Something is wicked about them," Legolas said watching as Jessica walked with the Lady of the Light.

"Then why do you crave her?" Haldir asked.

"I...don't know..." Legolas said turning and leaving the room intent on clearing his head, only to be stopped by Kristy and Indi.

"What are you doing?" Kristy asked crossing her arms over her chest, Indi mimicking the same thing.

"I am going for a walk," Legolas said moving around the two annoying girls, seeing Aragorn stopping at the end of the hall, turning and going to opposite way to avoid making contact with the teenagers.

"What are your intentions on this fellowship? You made Jessica yell at us because YOU wanted to day of relaxation," Kristy said poking the elf in the chest with her index finger.

* * *

><p>"What will you do when you have no way home?" Lady Galadriel asked as they came to stop before a basin of water.<p>

"There has to be a way home," Jessica replied.

"How is your wound?" Galadriel asked as they stood before the basin.

"I am fine. I do not understand why Legolas is being so stupid. This is why I wish they would not have known because now they think I'm a baby," Jessica replied looking back up the stairs they descended.

"Legolas has a great attraction to you, one you can never return without consequences," Galadriel began as she ran her finger over the water in the basin. "Boromir sees you as a sister one that he knows nothing about. He will be by your side till death takes you."

"I don't know if that is something I want to hear," Jessica whispered.

"This is a mirror...not only a mirror..." Galadriel said her eyes moving to the water that rippled. "It shall show you things."

"What kind of things?" Jessica asked raising her eyebrow.

"Things that were, things that are," she whispered as the water began to move. "And things that have yet to come to pass."

"Well I don't want to know those things!" Jessica exclaimed jumping away from the basin earning a questioning gaze from Galadriel.

"Why?" she asked.

"I would rather you send my sister and Indi home. Then me after the quest is complete," Jessica replied.

"I know not how to send you home," Galadriel replied.

"Will anything eat me?" Jessica asked keeping a safe distance from the water.

"It is but images," she answered.

"Fine..." Jessica huffed raising herself to look into the mirror. She watched as the mirror of water rippled to life.

She watched as her life before the accident appear.

_She watched at the young age of four standing in her mother's manor as they brought home her young baby sister, wrapped tightly in a blanket. Behind her parents were their best friends carrying their own child, Indi. _

"_You're the big sister now," her mother cooed as she handed Jessica her sister, Looking up at her mother with bright eyes as she looked down at the small creature in her hands._

"_I will. Nothing will happen to her," Jessica chimed as she watched her sister grow before her eyes till the time seemed to magically fly. At the age of sixteen she waved her parents off, Kristy and Indi upstairs playing video games and eating the pizza Jessica had ordered. _

"_Mother please don't drink and drive," Jessica called out to her family though they were already buzzed she hoped that they heard her. Stumbling over themselves she watched them get into the car and drive away, the last time she would ever see her parents again. Kristy and Indi were only thirteen. _

_Time flashed again to later that night when a knock came to the door waking Jessica from her slumber. She moved down the flight of stairs to the front door where from the side window she could see the police officers. _

"_Ma'am," he said looking to the young girl as she opened the door. In the backseat of the car was another couple she had never seen, but the tears in their eyes could mean nothing good._

"_Yes?" Jessica asked. _

"_We are sorry to report but your parents have passed on," he said as he was allowed into the home the changed once more to the lawyer sitting in the living room with her, Kristy and Indi._

"_You won't give me custody over my sister because of my age?" Jessica questioned in anger as both younger girls continued sobbing when they heard they were being placed for adoption._

"_You are not eighteen yet," the lawyer said causing Jessica to look at her sister._

"_How much do I have to pay you to go away?" she finally asked. _

"_Ma'am?" the lawyer asked._

"_My parents left a large sum of money to me, and the house in my name. I will sell everything...if you change my age. I will give you all the money I own all my possessions if you keep what little family I have left in tact," she said._

Jessica couldn't help the tears that came to her eyes as the water rippled changing.

_The shire appeared, it had the same meadows of her home near the gun range, though the small people within were completely new to her. She watched as Indi interacted with the hobbits, how they welcomed her with open arms. Frodo opened his door to the girl to live in, providing her with food and shelter even taking her out to see where she was while trying to explain what exactly was going to happen during the course of that day._

_The images changed as she was swept to Rivendell where her spot was being replaced by the elf maiden Arwen, who confided in Kristy as Kristy confided in her. The two speaking constantly while Elrohir tried in vain to gain the attentions of her younger sibling. The twin Elladan always watching over them while Elrond made no move to stop the love that seemed to be shared from his family to the young girl as they welcomed her to their own home, offering to keep her safe._

Looking up at Galadriel with a questioning gaze she noticed the woman's eyes never turned from the water that was full of magic.

_This image was nothing but darkness with arrows flying by, she could see Boromir standing before Kristy in a protective way while Indi was no where in sight. The tears rolling down her sister's face was enough to break anyone's heart. _

_Jessica stood next to Legolas as all other images faded. From her elbows to the tips of her fingers small trickles of blood seeped from her skin as Legolas pressed her lips to his. The water suddenly shatters like a mirror and the basin was empty._

"What the hell?" Jessica whispered gasping as she was unaware of the air she had been holding.

"You are not of this time," Galadriel said moving around the basin to the girl.

* * *

><p>"May I speak with you?" Haldir asked Kristy as everyone finally settled down to eat. Kristy looked at the elf before nodding his head, rising up only to have Boromir rise to his feet as well.<p>

"Alone?" Haldir inquired.

"Ok?" Kristy asked narrowing her eyes in a suspicious way.

"I have received a letter from Elrohir," Haldir said as they walked through the Golden Woods. Kristy rolled eyes to contain the excitement she felt from receiving a letter from the friends she had made. Arwen must have written as well. Haldir pulled the seal parchment from his sack on his hip.

"No," Jessica said taking the letter ripping it as she passed between them, appearing from no where. Holding the torn letter in her hands she looked at her sister who looked hurt before her eyes turned to anger.

"How dare you!" she yelled stomping in front of Jessica.

"You are to have no interaction with them," Jessica said.

"Why?" Kristy asked.

"I said so," Jessica said turning to leave only to have her sister wrap her hands around Jessica's wrist pulling her back to face Kristy

"What is going on?" Kristy asked noticing Jessica seemed like she had the day their parents had died. She gave her sister a lot of credit, she dropped out of school so she and Indi could continue their studies while providing for them. She managed to work hard enough to buy her own business and apartment however small it was, she created a family that both girls lost. Her hardened face, dead eyes told her something was wrong.

"Just do as I say," Jessica said dropping the torn pieces to the ground, ripping her arm away from her sister.

"Where are you going?" Kristy asked.

"I need to be alone," Jessica whispered.

"Leave her," came Galadriel's voice as she approached. Kristy turned to look at the woman who seemed to tower over her.

"What's wrong with her?" Kristy asked.

"I have offered no help to your problem," she said. "I know not how to send you home. It is beyond my knowledge."

"You are lying," Kristy said narrowing her eyes.

"Do not accuse the Lady of the Wood," Haldir said.

"She is lying to me!" Kristy yelled looking at Haldir before turning to face Galadriel. The elf seemed to have vanished, the loud foot falls of Indi could be heard of her approach.

"Hey," she called. "Everything ok?"

"I...don't...know," Kristy said looking at the torn pieces of parchment. She bent over and picked them up ignoring the questioning look of her friend.

"Later?" she asked earning a nod from Kristy who began walking toward the fellowship. Boromir quickly approached with a curious look in his eyes.

"Are you well?" he asked.

"Yes?" Kristy asked.

"I do not know these lands. I must remain wary of how to react, my apologies," he said.

"Kristy, Indi!" Pippin and Merry chimed from around a fire they had built.

"Come eat we have saved some for you," Sam called.

"Sam made it," Frodo replied.

"Sam made it?" Indi asked.

"It's quite good Master Hobbit," Gimli said with a smile.

"Of course Sam made it," Indi called rushing to sit next to the hobbit who was trying very hard to like the strange girl.

"Is he a good cook?" Kristy asked.

"Of course!" Indi said causing the hobbit to blush at the sudden attention.

"A letter from the house of Elrond?" Aragorn asked noticing the broken seal on a piece of parchment still in Kristy's hands.

"It's from Elrohir but I did not have time to read it. Jessica tore it," Kristy answered taking her seat next to Frodo.

"Elrohir wrote to you?" Aragorn asked.

"Well yeah but I think it may be Arwen," Kristy said with a sad smile she missed her friend.

"Where is Jessica?" Legolas asked.

"She stormed off," Kristy answered.

"Where?" Boromir asked.

"Why don't you guys leave her alone?" Kristy asked.

"That is something I should ask you," Legolas retorted looking around them trying to see if perhaps she was close to camp but she was indeed not.

"She may just need some peace," Gimli said.

"She has had a hard time here," Pippin said with a laugh thinking about the hell unleashed on the girl by Kristy and Indi.

"Kristy you have to try Sam's food it is so much better than the microwave," Indi exclaimed as she handed Kristy some of the sausage the hobbit had cooked.

"Oh wow it is good," Kristy replied with a smile as she took a bite. Legolas looked to Aragorn to see he too was looking for Jessica. Together they rose up excusing themselves from the group to speak to one another.

"Something is terribly wrong," Legolas said as they walked for a bit before hearing sword hitting sword. The two men walked closer to the sound to find that Jessica was sparring with an elven guard.

"What?" Jessica called seeing the elves eyes focus on something behind her. She dropped her sword expecting to see Kristy and Indi. When her eyes landed on Aragorn and Legolas she looked at the ground before turning to the elf.

"Thank you," she said before turning to walk away.

"What are you doing?" Aragorn asked.

"I do not know how to fight," Jessica replied.

"Why have you not asked us to train you?" Legolas asked.

"I don't want YOU to train me. Aragorn might kill me. Boromir will be to nice," Jessica replied.

"Why would I kill you?" Aragorn asked.

"I do not know you. You do not know me. So why should I trust you to teach me something?" she retorted.

"Come I will train you," Aragorn replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviewers:<strong>

**MaryLauren:** I am glad you are enjoying my story so much and understand that the bond between siblings is strong if not scary. I am the eldest and when something happens to my younger brother or sister though they are very close in age to me I make sure whatever is wrong with them is taken care of even if it kills me lol.

**Erokh:** I figured you would like that part but yes Legolas has to be demoted because he has been voted to be with Jessica so I have to now make it a different kind of relationship.

**Anonymous reviewer:** I do not want there to be a million chapters so I want to create a trilogy so as not to overwhelm.

**Metoochocolate:** No it's three separate stories! It'll be a trilogy just like the real books so as to keep them similar and not have a crap load of chapters that people get confused with. I will post an individual page with a name for the next book but do not worry I will not stop till after the separation of the fellowship.

**Blueberry:** Next chapter up ^_^.

**Anja66:** As always I look forward to your reviews because you do make me think of all the possibilities of this story that I can do with the plot. I hope that I have not disappointed you yet, as well as given some insight on the girls lives.

* * *

><p><strong>Votes:<strong>

Jessica/Legolas

Jessica Boromir

Kristy/ Elrohir

Indi/hobbit

These are the pairings I have been offered and now I have a lot more time ti decide which pairings I will use so the votes are still welcomed in.


	15. River of Anduin

**Author's Note: Alright there is only one more chapter left in this segment after this one! Then the new story which is titled **_**Tad Minas **_**will be placed up under my name Edward de Lioncourt :). Enjoy guys.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen<strong>

**River of Anduin**

Jessica was awoken to Kristy sitting on the ground in front of her, simply staring at her older sister as if she could possibly be the most interesting thing she had ever laid her eyes upon. With a narrowing gaze and furrowed brow Jessica's body grew stiff as she anticipated the possibility of a fatal attack from the younger girl

"Good morning," Kristy said through clenched teeth as if angry about something, this simply greeting could strike fear into any heart.

"What?" Jessica asked rising from her spot making sure that she put enough distance between her and her sister.

"Tell me what is going on with you right now or you are going to regret having me as a sister," Kristy said, yesterday her sister had been nothing but distant never once looking at the group, disappearing at all hours to go somewhere but to make things worse Legolas and Aragorn were always gone now too.

Something was going on and she was going to find out, Indi had yet to notice the pattern but her friend was so attached to the hobbits she doubt she would ever notice.

"What do you mean?" Jessica asked quirking an eyebrow at her sister. Kristy held up the torn letter that she obviously put back together to read, Jessica narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"Tell me why you keep disappearing and why I can not associate with Rivendell?" she replied. She carefully unfolded the letter as if to prove that her older sibling had no power over her.

"What do you think is going to happen? That we are going to choose to stay here? If you affect the people around you now and become part of their lives what kind of person are you when you have to leave?" Jessica asked moving in closer to her sister.

"What do you mean?" Kristy asked as if the thought of returning home had never entered her mind.

"Do you think we are just going to stay here?" Jessica asked.

"Well...it's been a while now. At least a few months and there are no signs of going home...and I thought..." Kristy mumbled looking at the note.

"What you'd move to Rivendell? Live with elves? Let them watch you grow old and die? Stop living in this fairy tale!" Jessica yelled rising to her feet moving to grab her bindings. She glanced over her shoulder to see Kristy looking stunned and speechless.

"Grow up," she finally said as she wrapped her chest before pulling her tunic and trousers on. Kristy looked at her sister with tears in her eyes before rising from her spot and leaving.

"Everything ok?" Aragorn asked as he entered the room seeing Jessica looking more like herself or...not? He was not sure which way he rather see the woman but it was less distracting when she looked like a man. Though in his mind he knew he was less worried about her because the eyes were enough to betray his mind.

"No...yes...let's go," Jessica whispered leaving the room with Aragorn behind her. She glanced back to see Aragorn watching her as if he was expecting her to confide in him.

"I am not going to talk about it," she said quickly as they headed toward the river where everyone including the two girls now clad in their "peoples" clothing. Kristy in elven clothing similar to that which Legolas wore, only hers were a light blue, and Indi in short pants with a long white sleeve shirt similar to the hobbits.

"I am glad you two look so smug," Jessica grumbled as Galadriel emerged from the surrounding woods to motion toward four elven boats awaiting in the River of Anduin.

"For the Ring Bearer and his companions," she announced as Jessica looked at the men who seemed glad to not have to walk.

"Um...we can't row a boat," Jessica informed them.

"We will take three. You and Gimli go with Legolas. I'll take the hobbits. Boromir can have Kristy and Indi," Aragorn said arranging the groups.

"Is that enough room?" Kristy asked.

"We will put the supplies in the forth boat to make it more comfortable," Aragorn answered.

"Or we can teach Jessica," Boromir said with a smile knowing the girl did not like being left out, after he had stumbled upon her sparring with Legolas the night before.

"I can't swim," Jessica announced causing the group to look in shock excluding the two girls who couldn't help but laugh at the knowledge they already knew.

"How can you not swim?" Boromir asked in shock.

"I never learned," Jessica stated simply moving toward the boat to place her pack in one of them while looking for a solution to her problem.

"Want us to help you?" Indi asked with an evil grin.

"We are great teachers," Kristy said with a twinkle in her eye.

"No thank you," Jessica said quickly moving away from the water.

"Then we will proceed as planned," Aragorn stated as the began loading the boat with the help of the elves. Jessica noticed Galadriel speaking with Frodo, as she gave them the clasp to secure the cloaks that was offered to them for their elven cloaks.

"You will have to choose your path," Galadriel said coming to Jessica as she was the last member to receive the gift from her. She extended her hand toward the human girl. Jessica shook her head and bowed.

"I do not need anything," she answered.

"It is something to protect you. I forsee a great danger in you," Galadriel said. Jessica shifted from foot to foot before nodding and holding her hand out. Galadriel placed a thin cloth into Jessica's hands, it looked similar to her bindings around her chest.

"What is it?" Jessica asked.

"A binding. Do not doubt it's thin material it is much stronger than you think," Galadriel said looking back to the two girls.

"Ok?" Jessica said turning back to the boats looking at her sister who quickly adverted her gaze from Jessica to look at Boromir.

"Thank you," she mumbled before climbing in behind Gimli and in front of Legolas on their boat before the group set off.

"What did she give you?" Kristy asked looking at her sister from Boromir's boat.

"I don't know," Jessica said.

"Me and Indi got wrist guards," Kristy said showing her sibling the leather bindings on her arms, Jessica nodded knowing her sister was trying to be nice.

"When we make for land I want you to wrap this around your chest," Jessica said to her sibling who looked at her curiously.

"Why?" Indi asked.

"Nothing," Jessica said thinking back to the conversation she had with Galadriel after the mirror had dispersed her images.

"_You are not from this time," Galadriel whispered coming toward the human girl, she moved so smoothly it appeared she floated toward her._

"_I am aware of this," Jessica replied as Galadriel placed her hand on the girl's shoulder bending to be at her eye level._

"_You are from the future. I can see the images of your time but I give you warning, Jessica. Though you were brought here for a reason..." Galadriel whispered looking at the girl's tired face._

"_You can not interfere with the lives of those if you do not wish for them to suffer later," she replied._

"_What do you mean?" Jessica asked. _

"_You must choose what you will do. Will you let these people who have become friends to you to allow you into their lives enough," Galadriel asked._

"_No," Jessica replied._

"_Elves...when they love. They love only one. If it is human they will diminish when their partner, their wife, their love has left this world," Galadriel said and Jessica instantly knew she was speaking of Kristy._

"_I will deal with the issues," Jessica replied._

"_And of yourself?" Galadriel asked._

"_I will go home as soon as I can. Humans deal with heart break and live, Kristy has no human interest," Jessica replied._

"_What if you were to stay?" Galadriel asked._

"_I would alter time. I will not stay," Jessica replied turning to leave._

"_It would be interesting to see the changes your party will take by the time this adventure is over," Galadriel whispered into Jessica's ear before disappearing from sight. Jessica shivered before turning to go in search of her sister._

The group continue to down the river as two large statues came into view, Jessica looked to see Aragorn speaking with Frodo. Legolas followed her eyes as they moved to teh two girls who were leaning over the boat looking at fish as they swam by.

"Jessica look at that one!" Indi shouted.

"Oh my god look at that one!" Kristy yelled as the girls looked at Jessica.

"Aragonath," Legolas whispered in her ear turning the girls attention back to the two kings with their hands pointing to the forest of Lothlorien.

"Why the bindings?" Gimli asked Jessica causing Kristy and Indi to switch sides of their boat to listen to this answer.

"She wants to be a tranny," Indi laughed.

"I do not!" Jessica yelled.

"Then why do you have them on?" Kristy asked.

"When we have to battle and you two are the main target because you are women and I have the appearance of a man we will see who is laughing," Jessica replied as the girls glanced at one another...the answer actually made since.

"You are going to protect us right?" Kristy asked her sister.

"I'm suppose to protect Frodo, remember?" the older replied. Though the men could tell the lie the two girls not seemed very worried turning to Boromir.

"Can you teach us to fight?" Kristy asked.

"Of course we will be to the shore in a few hours," Boromir replied looking to Jessica who rolled her eyes.

"Don't let them make you feel bad," Jessica replied when she felt Legolas shift in the boat moving closer to her. In turn Jessica moved closer to Gimli causing the dwarf to turn and look at her.

"I am not interested in humans, lad," Gimli said. Jessica's cheeks turned red at the statement before she quickly slid backward her back hitting Legolas' chest as he continued to row.

"Can I switch boats!" Jessica called to Boromir as Aragorn began to lead the boats toward the shore before the waterfall ahead.

"We cross the lake at nightfall, hide the bosts and continue on foot...we approach Mordor from the North," Aragorn said as the hobbits immediately began to set up camp.

"Oh yes just a simple matter of finding out way through Emyn Muil, an impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks," Gimli started causing Jessica's mouth to hang open. "And after that it gets even better...a festering, stinking marshland as far as the eye can see."

"Why the hell would you pick that path?" Indi whined.

"That is our road," Aragorn replied looking at the group as Legolas rushed to his head bending in close to his friend's ear.

"We should leave now," he whispered.

"Why?" Jessica asked.

"No, Orcs patrol the Eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness," Aragorn replied.

"It is not the Eastern shore that worries me," Legolas said looking at the surrounding forest as Jessica looked to her sibling eating by the hobbits.

"Where's Frodo?" Merry asked causing Aragorn and Jessica to glance at Boromir's stuff. They looked to one another with a silent nod before decided to split and look for one or both beings. Jessica motioned for Kristy to come closer.

"I want you to wrap your whole torso with that fabric. I don't know what it does but I think it's like armor," Jessica said causing Kristy to narrow her eyes.

"Is something going to happen?" Indi asked.

"I don't know," Jessica said turning to go look for Boromir before stopping and looking to Indi who was helping Kristy wrap the cloth around her before helping her back into her clothes.

"Watch out for each other," Jessica called before moving into the woods. The two girls looked at one another as Indi helped Kristy fasten her shirt before returning to the group, Legolas watching them carefully.

"Stay with me and the hobbits," Gimli said slappign Indi on the back sending her fast first into the ground.

"Well Indi at least we can say you like to eat dirt," Kristy laughed. She took a seat neat to Sam who seemed glad to have distance between him and Indi, he watched as the girl pulled out a letter that was ripped.

_Dearest Kristy,_

_I write to you in hopes that you made it to Rivendell unharmed. My bothers and I are greatly worried for your safety though I did not wish for you to leave I rather you have been prepared than to run into a world you do not know. I await your arrival for when you return home to use, Elrohir is in a great dispair since you have taken your leave. Elladan and I believe he has never been so interested in a woman until now, I hope that you return the feelings so that we can be family by marriage soon. However, you are still a sister to me and I will pray to Valor every night for your protection on your journey._

_Yours Truly_

_Arwen Undomiel._

* * *

><p>Jessica ran through the woods looking to the left and right calling for Frodo or Boromir hoping one would enter when an arm snaked out of no where wrapping itself around her waist and pulling her against a body.<p>

"What the fuck," Jessica yelled trying to get out of the grasp of the person, she noticed the wrist band as a hand clamped over her mouth.

"Sh..." Boromir whispered as he pulled them to the bushes just as a large group of orcs rushed by them.

"What's going on?" Jessica whispered.

"I made a mistake. We need to get to camp and warn everyone. I need to find Frodo," Boromir whispered.

"Aragorn is going to find him," Jessica answered.

"Let's go," Boromir said as he began running toward the camp site. They slid to a halt upon seeing the approaching orc hoards coming quickly toward them. Jessica looked at Boromir suddenly worried.

"What the hell happened?" Jessica asked when they suddenly to very loud and terrified female screams.

"Kristy and Indi," Boromir said his eyes darting toward the camp to see them dispersing.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviewers:<strong>

**Ananimous:** Kristy and Indi will not get to learn to fight until later on in the chapters otherwise my story will have no humor.

**Erokh:** Kristy and Indi won't get to learn to fight until later but don't worry this is with the great purpose for them to torture the fellowship.

**Anja66:** As always I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well, the final one for this segment of my fanfiction is next and it will be a worthy ending for the beginning of the adventure for our new fellowship.

**Metoochocolate:** No I was simply stating the votes on the pairings! Jessica is currently undecided because I have reviewers that are wanting her with both but so far Legolas and Jessica is in the lead so Boromir may just be the friend in all of this haha. I hope this chapter answered all your questions! Don't worry I would never leave you guys hanging.

**SSBB Gamer:** I'm glad you are enjoying the story ^_^. It's awesome to see the new reviewers posting for this story ^_^.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Alright I know it took me forever to update and I am so sorry but between my job and my attention craving cat, Edward, my story was put on a temporary hold but no worries I have already started the next chapter.<strong>


	16. Amon Hen

**Author's Note: The final chapter before moving onto the second book "Tad Minas"! I am so glad to see the amount of hits my story is taking and no flamers yet so I must be doing a good job :). Alright I have a whole week of work ahead of me before I am going to be able to post "Tad Minas" so just be patients with me guys and keep checking back!**

* * *

><p><strong>Votes:<strong>

**Jessica/ Legolas**

**Kristy/ Elrohir**

**Indi/Hobbit**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING!<strong>

**This chapter contains violence, sadness and story line alteration do not read on if you feel like you will be offended or unable to handle any of these warnings. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen<strong>

**Amon Hen**

Indi and Kristy watch as Legolas and Gimli dart off into the woods, their eyes turn to the hobbits who seemed just as confused as they were, Merry though chose this moment to stand.

"We have to find Frodo and help him," Merry announced. Kristy and Indi looked at one another before nodding their heads quickly.

"Let's split into groups we can cover more ground that way," Pippin said as all eyes turned to Sam who seemed more upset than any that Frodo was missing.

"Sam," Kristy whispered drawing the hobbits attention. "Perhaps you should stay here and wait for Frodo in case he returns."

"Do you think he is ok?" Sam asked worried at how quickly the elf and the dwarf were to leave the smallest members behind.

"I am sure he is. We will be right back with him," Indi said hopeful that her words will be correct. Together the four members of the fellowship set out to look for Frodo, watching as Uruks running by them, focused on something other than them. Being sure to duck behind the bushes they slowly made their way toward a horn being blown.

"Frodo?" Indi asked looking across the way just as Frodo quickly slid behind a tree looking very much terrified and out of breath. He looked over to the small group, trying in vain to catch his breath.

"Frodo, here hide quick," Merry called urgently.

"Frodo," Indi called.

"Come on," Pippin whispered as a saddened look entered the hobbit's eyes as he looked as his companions.

"Merry?' Indi asked confused as the two hobbits met eyes and seemed to understand what was going to happen.

"He's leaving," Merry confirmed.

"No..." Pippin whispered.

"No!" Indi shouted as tears suddenly sprung to her eyes, she bounced from their hiding spot intent on dragging the hobbit with her all the way back to Sam.

"Indi!" Kristy shouted as she tried to latch her hands around Indi's ankle only to miss and fall onto Pippin who couldn't help but gasp under the sudden weight on his body.

"Indi," Merry yelled jumping up stopping the girl as the two glanced at Frodo before looking at the approaching Uruks.

"Go Frodo," he whispered while pushing Indi backwards. Kristy and Pippin choosing now to rush out from their hiding spot to understand what they were now doing.

"Run!" Indi yelled watching the quickly approaching enemy.

"Hey you! Over here!" Merry yelled.

"Over here!" Kristy yelled shaking with fear that she would die to save a hobbit.

"This way!" Pippin yelled as the group began to run in the opposite direction of Frodo. Kristy grabbing Indi and holding her sleeve before slinging her into the bushes.

"What the fuck?" Indi shouted.

"Help Frodo!" Kristy shouted as she and the two hobbits made an abrupt turn so that the Uruks would not see the suddenly missing member of the group. Indi huffed looking to see Frodo was slowly making his way toward the river, she followed.

"Hey it's working," Pipping called looking to their side.

"I know it's working!" Merry yelled pushing Kristy and Pippin forward.

"Run!" Kristy shouted in horror at the large masses of deformed looking elves charging them. The group ran quickly jumping onto a small stone bridge when they came to the notice that they were surrounded and quickly being closed in on.

"Fuck!" Kristy screamed as the hobbits drew their swords.

"Kristy stay in the middle," Merry said pushing the girl in the middle.

"Draw your sword," Pippin questioned.

"I can't fight!" Kristy cried in fear. They watched as an Uruk came quickly toward them an axe raised when suddenly out of no where Boromir's body shielded them pushing the Uruk back as Jessica's sword connected with the enemies neck quickly decapitating him.

"Jessica!" Kristy cried in relief, Boromir quickly shoved Jessica to the side to keep the girls focus.

"Get to the other side. Circle," Boromir ordered as Jesscia quickly pushed past Pippin and Merry to get before the hobbits, blocking the sword coming to close to Merry's head. She pushed with all her might as Merry shoved his sword int the stomach of the Uruk.

"Turn!" Jessica yelled as her and Boromir switched sides to carry on the fight. Moving from the bridge the small group made their backs toward a ruin to ward of attacks from the back. Kristy, Pippin and Merry pushed here while Jessica and Boromir tried in vain to defend the younger ones.

"Left!" Boromir yelled as he threw his knife toward an approaching Uruk, Jessica turning just in time to stab another that tried to make it's way to Pippin. Pulling his Gondor horn to his lips, Boromir blew causing the ground to shake with the next wave of enemies.

Pushing their backs together, Jessica and Boromir circles, ducking and hacking at the many Uruks that seemed to never end.

"Keep focused," Boromir said as they seperated once they were surrounded again. He brought the horn back to his lips continuing to blow as Kristy and the hobbits slashed at the few Uruks that failed to notice them due to the large masses around them.

"Keep by us," Pippin said to the girl.

"What about Jessica?" Kristy asked in horror.

* * *

><p>Indi followed Frodo all the way to the lakeshore, watching as he stood upon the sand with saddened eyes, she knew he was thinking of Gandalf. Rushing from her spot just as he was pushing himself off shore, she dove into the boat.<p>

"What are you doing?" Frodo exclaimed tears welling up in his eyes.

"You think I came all this way for you to ditch me?" Indi questioned narrowing her eyes at the hobbit.

"It's not safe," Frodo whispered.

"Does it look like I care?" Indi asked causing the hobbit to laugh. Together the two pushed off shore, Frodo showing Indi how to paddle.

"Mr. Frodo!" Sam shouted as he bursted through the forest rushing into the water toward the boat. Indi turning in concern as Frodo tried to ignore the screams.

"No Sam..." Frodo whispered.

"Frodo," Indi whispered looking at Sam.

"SAM!" Indi screamed as she watched Sam launch himself into the water. Frodo stopped turning to see Sam sinking into the water, Frodo leaning over the side to save his friend. Pulling the hobbit into the boat, Indi and Frodo looked at Sam with great concern.

"I made a promise, Mr. Frodo!" Sam cried.

"Oh Sam," Frodo cried as tears spilled down Indi's cheeks.

"Come on then," he said looking at his two faithful companions.

"I hope the others will be ok," Indi whispered looking at the forest that was moving as if it were a live.

* * *

><p>"Run!" Boromir finally shouted causing Jessica to lower her weapon and look at him, their eyes met and she knew this could possibly be the last time she saw her sister.<p>

"RUN!" she shouted at them causing the hobbits and her sister to turn and run toward the safest way they could. She turned ducking as Boromir's sword slashed over her head to hit the enemy as hers slid by his side to kill the enemy behind him.

They quickly spun around to attack the newly attracked enemies, when Jessica's eyes floated up the heel to notice a rather large obviously the leader Uruk approaching them. Carryig a large bow, he pulled it into view to aim directly at Boromir.

"No! Boromir!" Jessica screamed rushing to her friend, Boromir quickly turned ready to fight believing he was beind attack when Jessica's body collided with his knocking him to the ground.

"What are you doing?" Boromir questioned rolling their bodies out of the way as sword slammed into the ground. Jessica watched as he rose up, she looked back to the now closer Lurtz. He drew back his bow once more snarling at Jessica taking aim at Boromir once more who turned to block an on coming attack.

"Move!" Jessica yelled kicking him in the back of the knees causing Boromir to fall back to the ground. Jessica jumped to her feet as Lurtz notched another arrow as he growled at the woman he believed to be a man.

Kristy, Merry and Pippin stopped in their run to turn and watched as everything seemed to freeze, Boromir was slowly rising to his feet as Lurtz came to stand before Jessica who rose her sword to slice at him. Lurtz swung his arm knocking the sword from her hand, she reached for her knife only to have his hand wrap around her neck.

"No!" Kristy yelled rushing forward swinging her sword at anything that moved as Jessica's face started to turn blue. Boromir quickly rose up pulling his sword of his head as he went to bring it down Jessica was tossed aside roughly. Lurtz moved pulling out his sword he swung at Boromir, Jessica rose to her feet focused on the main enemy. Grabbing her sword from the ground she failed to notice that the Uruks had long since surrounded them taking hostage Kristy, Pippin and Merry.

"Duck!" Jessica yelled as she swung her sword causing Lurtz and Boromir both to dodge, Lurtz turned slashing his sword barely missing Jessica as an arrow fly by the two humans imbedding itself into the back of the Uruk.

The screams of the hobbits and Kristy brough both Jessica and Boromir's attention to the ground quickly moving away from their with the three members slung over their shoulder.

"No!" Jessica shouted moving to chase after them when Lurtz's arm snaked out around her ankle sending her to the ground. Boromir looked at Jessica who turned kicking the Uruk in the arm, her eyes darting to her sister in panic.

"Go!" Jessica yelled pulling her knife from her boot she watched as Boromir seemed to conflicted before he turned to run after the ground only to be blocked by yet another mass of Uruks. Aragorn chose this moment to appear with Legolas firing arrows into the Uruk that held Jessica. Boromir sliced his way through the enemies as Gimli rushed to his side.

Lurtz rose to his feet to face Aragorn as Jessica rushed to her feet runing in the direction of Krisy and the hobbits A loud sound of metal connecting with wood, she turned to see Aragorn pinned to a tree. She looked at Boromir who too seemed conflicted on what to do before both rushed to help Aragorn.

With the death of Lurtz, the forest was not empty with the exclusion of the dead bodies that littered the ground, Jessica breathing heavily from the anxiety of losing her sister. She fell to her knees causing Legolas to rush to her side.

"I am so sorry," Boromir whispered dropping to his knees.

"We have failed," Gimli whispered.

"If we are quick we will catch Frodo, Sam and Indi before nightfall," Legolas said picking Jessica up from the ground as she seemed in such a shock that she could not register anything.

"Frodo's fate is not longer in our hands," Aragorn said looking at Jessica

"Then is has all been in vain...the fellowship has failed," Gimli said.

"Not if we hold true to each other," Aragorn said moving in front of Jessica placing his hand on her shoulder. "We will not abandon Merry, Kristy and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left."

"You are going to help me?" Jessica asked.

"We would not leave you alone to find them," Boromir said his voice laced with sorrow.

"Leave all that we can spare behind..." Aragorn said as he slid his knife back into its sheath. "We travel light. Let's hunt some Orc."

"Yes!" Gimli yelled at the four rushed into the forest in the direction of Kristy and the hobbits, hoping to keep a good pace.

* * *

><p>"Mordor?" Indi asked as the group climbed over a few rocks to stare at a volcano like mountain.<p>

"Mordor! I hope the other find a safer road," Frodo whispered.

"Strider will look after them," Sam said resting his hand on Frodo's shoulder as Indi shifted from foot to foot looking at the jagged path that she would surely hurt herself going through.

"Do you think we are going to meet up with them again?" Indi asked thinking about her best friend.

"I don't suppose we'll ever see them again," Frodo whispered.

"We may yet, Mr. Frodo. We may," Same replied.

"Sam? Indi?" Frodo questioned with a smile toward the two before looking grimly at their unhappy adventure.

"I'm glad your with me," he whispered before they set off toward Mount Doom.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Alright the end of the last chapter for "Across Time" Now onto "Tad Minas" I hope you guys likes this final chapter. I know it wa serious but I could not logically make anything fun in this chapter happen without ruining the mood. By the way Tad Minas was uploaded the same time as this chapter just as a little something extra for you guys because you are so awesome!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Reviewers:<strong>

**PatonxJulia:** I know I changed the time line a bit but I figured that is why the girls are in Middle Earth to mess it up and change things up. Boromir saved Jessica plenty of times in more ways than one, so she had to by "law" to save her lol. I'm glad you like the story though and I hope this did not disappoint. Thank you for the vote and now you have made the final decision :).

**Metoochocolate:** I know I am so horrible but look I posted so much faster for you guys! Without any cliff hangers this time!

**Erokh:** I hope this answered your question and that it did not bring you to hate the way I have changed the story. Arwen loves Kristy as apparentally all my reviewers and fans do so what better way to show the development of friendship.

**Anja66: **Alright the final chapter I hope this was not a big change in your opinions you have been sending me but the next chapter is already up for you as well ^_^. Enjoy!


End file.
